Harry Potter and the Serpents Secret
by lilyanphino
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year promises to be interesting. However, a huge relavation is reveiled even before school starts. How will this change everything? What does Harry Potter's 6th year have in store for him now? {Severitus}
1. News, Visits, and Meetings

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter nor any of her creations. I am just a student in High School who is a huge fan of her work. So, in short, if you know it or can find it in Harry Potter books 1-5, it's not mine. If you don't know it, it is mine and I would appreciate it if you did not steal.  
  
Warning and Author's Note: This fan fiction contains spoilers for OotP. If you haven't read OotP, please don't read this story. This is also a variety of a Severitus challenge. Harry's change of appearance happens before his birthday, so I'm not sure if that makes it acceptable as a Severitus challenge or not. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you. Lilyanphino.  
  
Chapter 1 - July 3rd - Day One  
  
News, Visits, and Meetings  
  
The sky was overcast on Privet Drive. Ever since the month of June had started, it had constantly rained. The normally lovely looking flower beds and gardens on the street were wet and dreary. Big puddles of water dotted the street and lawns of the quiet neighborhood. None of the inhabitants on Privet Drive seemed to want to go outside. The inhabitants of number four were no exception. However, one person inside number four felt that the weather echoed his feelings inside.  
  
A boy, well a young man now, gazed outside his window from the smallest bedroom in the house. He had jet black hair that fell in his face and looked like a mop was on his head. The glasses he wore covered his vivid green eyes. He looked like a relatively normal young man except for the strange scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. There also was the fact that he looked skinnier than most growing young men would look and he was a little shorter than most his age as well. Yes, being kept in a cupboard under the stairs during many important young growing periods wouldn't help anyone, much less Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter was in a deep bought of depression. His beloved Godfather had been killed around a month ago. Harry hadn't even known him for 2 years before he was taken away. However, Harry couldn't think about that now as his Uncle Vernon Dursley yelled from downstairs.   
  
"Boy! If you want any breakfast you better get down here. I don't want you complaining to any of those people that we're not feeding you!"  
  
Harry sighed and slowly headed downstairs.   
  
"I'm coming Uncle Vernon!" he called as he closed his bedroom door.  
  
The Dursleys had so far treated Harry better than normal. They just ignored him except at meal times. Aunt Petunia even gave him more food that he would normally be given. Although, it was still far less that what Dudley was given.   
  
A random person looking inside the house and watching it's occupants might wonder what happened to make Harry live with his distant relatives and not his parents. You see, Lily and James Potter were killed by a dark wizard. The Potters were a witch and wizard as well, and had attended the same school Harry attended now.  
  
When Harry was just a year old, an evil tyrannical dark wizard known as Voldemort went after the Potters. On that fateful Halloween night, Voldemort killed James Potter and then went after Harry. When Lily refused to give Harry over, Voldemort killed her as well. Then Voldemort turned his sights on Harry and when he tried to kill him, the spell reverse on him and turned Voldemort into something indescribable. However, Voldemort wasn't dead and neither was Harry. Harry was then send to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's home on Privet Drive for his own protection. Harry's next 10 years were spent living under the stairs in a cupboard, while the Dursley's own whale of a son was spoiled rotten.   
  
On Harry's 11th birthday, he found out that he was a wizard and that he was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This information scared the Dursleys into giving him Dudley's second bedroom that was also the smallest bedroom in the house. His first year was definitely a new experience. He faced Voldemort for the second time in his life, this time Voldemort was sharing someone else's body. Harry survived and his second year wasn't any less exciting.   
  
Harry ended up doing many things in his second year, like crashing a car into a tree, finding out that he could talk to snakes, fighting a giant basilisk and a young Voldemort, and saving his best friend's little sister's life. His third year was relatively normal except he was constantly looking out for Sirius Black who was said to be out to kill him. However, it turned out that Sirius Black was actually his godfather and the real evil one was Peter Pettigrew A.K.A. Wormtail, who framed Sirius. However Wormtail escaped and Sirius had to go on the run.   
  
Harry's forth year was one of the most interesting. He was selected to participate in the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth participant. He had to complete 3 outrageous tasks the last of which cost someone their life. A portkey took Harry and another student, Cedric Diggory, to where Wormtail helped Lord Voldemort regain his body. Cedric was killed and Harry battled Voldemort and was able to escape.   
  
His fifth year didn't get any better. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was out to get him, Voldemort was manipulating his dreams, he had to learn Occlumancy from his most hated Professor, he faced Voldemort again in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, Sirius was killed, and he found out from his headmaster that a prophecy was made saying that either Voldemort killed him or he killed Voldemort. Harry was definitely a far from normal wizard.  
  
Breakfast was a silent affair. The only interesting part was when Dudley broke the chair he was sitting on. Uncle Vernon turned purple and looked like he was about to explode at Harry when he remembered the warning given to him 3 days ago and he just got up and went to fetch another chair.   
  
At the end of Harry's school year, Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin had given the Dursleys a warning that if they did anything wrong to Harry, well the actions would speak for themselves.  
  
Harry quickly went upstairs as soon as breakfast was over. He was startled to see Hedwig fly over and land on his shoulder as soon as he enter his room. The reason she flew over was suddenly explained when he saw a barn owl sitting on his window sill and a brown ball of feathers flying around his room.   
  
"Pig, come here." said Harry calling to the ball of feathers. The tiny owl flew to him and excitedly held up a letter. Harry saw Ron Weasley's messing handwriting on the letter.  
  
He untied the letter from Pig's leg and went over to the other owl. As soon as the barn owl's burden was lifted, it flew out the window and left. Harry decided to open the strange owl's letter first. It was from Remus:  
  
Harry-  
  
How are you? I hope the muggles are treating you well. I received your owl that you sent when you got back to Privet Drive. I just want to tell you a few things. Don't beat yourself up over Sirius's death. It wasn't your fault! Sirius went there of his own free will. I know you miss him and so do I. He had a full life though, he always put others ahead of his self. I talked to him the day before he died. He said that he couldn't wait until he could see you again. He did see you and know that's all he would have wanted to do before he died. Please take care of yourself. The last thing Sirius would want is to see you moping over his death.   
  
I hope that you are fine and I hope to hear from you soon. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. Remember, I lost him too.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Remus  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Didn't Remus see that it was his fault. If he had just thought before he acted, Sirius would still be alive. So, shaking his head, he opened Ron's letter:  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
How are you holding up mate? I hope life with the muggles is okay. It was funny seeing their faces when Moody, Tonks, and Lupin gave them that warning. You'll never guess what has happened! Umbridge is going on trial for her actions at Hogwarts and stuff! Fudge is even being called in to question. Percy refuses to speak to any of us. Mum has tried to owl him, but he keeps sending the letters back unopened. Dad says it's for the best.   
  
Fred and George's store is doing great. I just saw it yesterday for the first time and it's bloody brilliant! No wonder they bought dragon skin jackets. Their store was packed with people. Hope everything's okay with you.   
  
-Ron  
  
Ron's letter cheered Harry up a little bit. However, Harry felt that he needed to get away. He put some water out for Hedwig and Pig and headed downstairs and outside.   
  
The clouds were starting to clear, but puddles still dotted the street. Harry headed towards the park. The park was empty of people except for Harry. He sat on a bench not really caring that he would get his pants wet. He heard some yelling in the distance that he associated to Dudley and his gang. Dudley had lost his Boxing title after he pummeled a younger student for no reason at all. The Dursleys were appalled by this and were still in denial that their 'perfect' son was less than perfect. Harry saw one of the neighbors hurry through the park towards Privet Drive. She gave Harry a 'you are scum' look and hurried on. The neighbors ignored Harry because of the Dursley's story that Harry went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Harry had learned to ignore this behavior. He was so deep into his thoughts that he jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hello dear, are you okay?" said a kindly old voice. Harry looked around and saw Mrs. Figg's kind eyes looking down at him.   
  
Mrs. Figg lived down the street from Harry and was the closest thing to the wizarding world Harry had. Mrs. Figg was a squib, but she was sent by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, to look out for Harry.   
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Figg. At least as fine as I can be with an evil maniac after my skin." he snapped. His eyes then widened a bit at the words he said and he quickly said,   
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Figg, I shouldn't have said that. It was mean."   
  
"It's alright Harry, Dumbledore sent me an owl about what happened at Hogwarts before you returned to Privet Drive. I'm very sorry for your loss. I only met him once and he seemed to be a very vigorous young man." said Mrs. Figg softly.   
  
Harry simply nodded. He wasn't too sure what to say. After all, he didn't even know Mrs. Figg all that well. Only that she had some cats and that she baby-sat him when he was younger.   
  
"Would you like to join me for lunch Harry?" asked Mrs. Figg gently.  
  
Harry looked up. He saw nothing but kindness in Mrs. Figg's eyes.   
  
"Sure Mrs. Figg," he said, "But, I have to tell my Aunt and Uncle first."   
  
"That's not a problem," she said, "I'll just give them a call from my house and tell them that I am borrowing you for some lunch."  
  
When they reached Mrs. Figg's house, she told Harry to sit down as she went to call Aunt Petunia. Harry was slightly startled when a brown cat jumped up onto the couch he was sitting on.   
  
"Hey, you startled me." said Harry reaching over to pet the cat. The cat just gave him a look as if to say: 'so what?' Harry gave the cat a small smile. It was the first smile in quite a while.   
  
"I suppose you think it's silly for me to be brooding over so many things don't you?" said Harry to the cat. The cat just looked at him. "Of course it's probably even more silly for me to be talking to a cat of all things."   
  
"I find Mr. Tibbles a very willing listener whenever I need to let some steam out." said Mrs. Figg walking into the room. "He's quite intelligent."   
  
Harry colored a little at being caught talking to a cat.   
  
"Now then, Petunia said that it is alright for you to stay and have lunch with me. I'm afraid there's not much, I really need to go shopping. Oh and today's Daily Prophet is on the kitchen table if you would like to look at it." said Mrs. Figg walking into the kitchen and motioning Harry to follow her.  
  
Harry picked up the Prophet and looked at the cover stories. He was startled as Cornelius Fudge's picture stared up at him scowling and blinking. He read the headline 'Fudge's Ministry Days Over?' and blinked. He continued to read the article and it said that the public was unhappy with Fudge's performance and some were calling for his resignation.   
  
"Would you care for some pumpkin juice Harry?" asked Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Harry putting down the paper.   
  
Mrs. Figg turned around and set a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. She suddenly gave her head a little shake and peered at Harry a little closer.   
  
"What is it Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry worried, "Is something on my face?"  
  
"Oh, no dear, I just thought," she broke off, "it's nothing. Probably just my old age, but I could have sworn your eyes were blue just a few seconds ago. They're green now, but-" she shook her head, "never mind me, I'm getting old and starting to see things. Would you prefer a ham sandwich or a turkey one?"  
  
"Um, a turkey one I guess." said Harry pondering her words. What did they mean? He mentally berated himself. It was nothing, probably just a trick of light, but still-  
  
"Here you go Harry." said Mrs. Figg setting a plate in front of him.   
  
They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Harry stayed at Mrs. Figg's house for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
Around 5 o'clock Harry suddenly noticed that it was past time that he should have returned to number 4.   
  
"I better be getting back Mrs. Figg," he said standing up, "Thanks for everything."  
  
"It's nothing," she said smiling. "I hope you come back."  
  
Harry nodded and left. He was feeling a lot better than he had since Sirius's death. As he walked up the walk way to number 4, Dudley came up.   
  
"Hey freak, why do you even bother to come back?" Dudley snarled.  
  
"Trust me Dudley, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be anywhere near here." sneered Harry.   
  
Dudley glared at Harry as they entered the house.   
  
"Dudley, Harry, is that you?" called Aunt Petunia from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry, "it's us."  
  
"Could you please come in here Harry?" said Aunt Petunia's voice. It sounded strained.   
  
Harry entered the kitchen wondering what Aunt Petunia wanted him for when he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.   
  
For Aunt Petunia had company. In a muggle suit, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea was Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore sat his cup of tea down and stood up and said,  
  
"Hello Harry, I'm glad you could join us."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Serpent's Secret. I hope you liked it and I hope that I can continue writing this story. So you can review or you can not review, I really don't mind. After all, I'm just doing this for fun! 


	2. New Revelations and Truths

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 2 - July 3rd - 11:50 A.M. - Day One  
  
New Revelations and Truths  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was swamped with letters. His normally twinkling blue eyes weren't twinkling as he read a letter from the Minister of Magic, Cornelus Fudge. As he laid the letter down he sighed and turned his chair towards the window. His pheonix, Fawkes, flew over to his shoulder and looked quizzically at him.  
  
"I'm fine Fawkes. Fudge now wants my help with Voldemort. He says that his job is in jeopardy. He says that the people no longer have faith in him and want him to step down. Oh Fawkes. What should I do?"  
  
Fawkes just gave him a piercing look and flew back over to his perch.   
  
"I know, I know, I just am starting to feel my years more than ever now." said Dumbledore turning back to his desk.   
  
He picked up another letter and was starting to read when Fawkes quivered a note. Dumbledore looked up.   
  
"What is it Fawkes?"  
  
Fawkes looked at a small globe on Dumbledore's desk. The globe was about the size of a snitch and had a white mist inside. When Dumbledore looked at the globe, the mist suddenly turned a yellow and stayed that way for several seconds before turning back to white. Dumbledore started to pale.   
  
"Oh dear. Why did it have to happen now of all times? I guess it's time." Dumbledore's eyes then started to twinkle. "Who knows, it might just work out."  
  
Dumbledore then got up and went over to his fireplace. He threw some powder into the fireplace and called,  
  
"Severus Snape! I need to talk to you. Please come up to my office immediately."  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Fawkes.   
  
"Well, it's time to let some secrets out of the box."  
  
Fawkes just quivered a note.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape was a formidable figure as he strode up to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He wasn't in too great of a mood. He at least had more quiet time than he had 3 days ago when the students were still around.   
  
"Skiving Snackboxes" he growled at the gargoyle sneering at the ridiculous password.   
  
Curse Dumbledore and his idiotic passwords. Goodness knows why he stayed loyal to Dumbledore. The gargoyle jumped aside and Snape went up the moving staircase. He raise his hand to knock on the door when Dumbledore's voice said,  
  
"Come in Severus."  
  
Snape shook his head and entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and his blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.   
  
"Please sit down Severus. I have something to tell you." said Dumbledore gesturing at a chair in front of his desk.   
  
Snape sat and looked at Dumbledore cautiously.  
  
"Severus, you remember the events that occurred almost sixteen years ago correct?" said Dumbledore looking at Snape.  
  
Snape looked startled then replied coldly, "Of course I remember, how could I not remember? Why do you want to see me Albus? To dig up painful memories of those who are dead!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape sadly, "No Severus, I called you here to confess something. I have kept something from you for almost sixteen years. I realize now I shouldn't have, but it was for the safety of the Wizarding world." Dumbledore got up and walked over to a window. "And for your own safety."  
  
"What do you mean Albus?" snarled Snape. "What have you been keeping from me?"  
  
"I've been keeping a boy from you Severus. You remember the day she died don't you?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course I remember!" shouted Snape. "What do you mean a sixteen year old boy? I don't have any connections to some boy. The only boy I could have had connections to died a long time!"  
  
"You are wrong," said Dumbledore. "He didn't die. I hid him. I had to. She asked me to on her dying breath. She begged me to keep him safe. It was the only way."  
  
"What are you saying Albus?" said Snape cautiously, "That he is...alive?"  
  
"Yes, I'm saying that he is alive." said Dumbledore taking his glasses off and rubbing his nose. "I plan on fetching him from where he is being kept as soon as possible. The protection he was given is wearing off."  
  
Severus Snape sat in the chair with shock written all over his face. Only two words left his mouth,   
  
"He's alive."  
  
***  
  
4:55 - Day One  
  
Dumbledore stood on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive. He was wearing a muggle suit which contrasted to his long white beard and hair. He rang the doorbell and waited while he heard footsteps running to the door. The door opened and Aunt Petunia looked at Dumbledore and turned a sickly pale color.   
  
"I....I......" she could barely speak.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Dursley, nothing is wrong. I just would like to speak to Harry if that is alright?" said Dumbledore smiling.   
  
"Of..of..course.." she said moving aside to let him in. "Do..do come in. Ha..Harry is out right now. He sho..should be ba..back in a little bit."  
  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore entering the house. "My, what a lovely house. Did you decorate it yourself?"  
  
"Yes....yes" she said shakily. "Would you like some tea while you wait?"  
  
"That would be lovely." said Dumbledore smiling disarmingly.  
  
"Follow...follow me." she said walking into the kitchen.   
  
Aunt Petunia quickly started to move around to get some tea ready. When it was ready, she handed a cup to Dumbledore. As he started drinking it they heard the door open and footsteps in the entryway.  
  
"Dudley, Harry? Is that you?" called Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry's voice answered, "Yes, it's us."  
  
"Could you please come in here Harry?" said Aunt Petunia's strained voice.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Professor Dumbledore finished his tea and stood up and said,   
  
"Hello Harry, I'm glad you could join us."  
  
"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" asked Harry in disbelief. After all, it's not everyday that you find your headmaster sitting in your kitchen drinking tea.  
  
"Harry, do you mind if we could talk somewhere privet? Perhaps in your room?" said Dumbledore seriously.   
  
"Of course," said Harry startled.   
  
They went upstairs and into Harry's room. Dumbledore went over and sat on Harry's bed and Harry sat down on the floor.   
  
"Harry, I'm not here because you did anything." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry started to relax a little bit, but he was still curious as to why Professor Dumbledore was here.  
  
"I'm here because there is something you need to know." Dumbledore continued, "I'm going to tell you a story Harry and I want you to listen and not ask questions until I finish."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Of course Headmaster."  
  
"Very well, it all began almost 19 years ago. There was a young girl in Gryffindor and a young man in Slytherin. They were both very much in love, however, they had to keep their relationship a secret. The girl's name was Regina and she was a very lovely girl. She had sparkling blue eyes and curly blond hair. She and the young man met during their first year at Hogwarts, but didn't fall in love until their 6th year. However, he was lured in by a powerful wizard who you know as Tom Riddle. He became one of his Death Eaters. Regina knew this but still loved him and hoped that he would change his views. They got married when they graduated. Their witnesses were her two relatives, her best friend, and her best friend's fiancée. Later on, she found out that she was pregnant with a son. However, Voldemort was aware of the man's secret and decided to cast a spell on Regina. He got one of his death eaters to cast a spell that would cause either her baby or Regina to die. The choice of who would die would be up to the person who the spell was cast on. Her husband wasn't aware of this because Regina didn't want him to worry himself. Soon, it was time for her to deliver the baby. She went into labor the exact same time as her best friend who was also pregnant. Her husband had to go on a mission and wasn't aware of Regina going into labor. I delivered the two babies as they were born at the same time. Regina decided to sacrifice herself instead of the baby. She called me over and what happened next changed my life."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Uncle Albus?" called a woman to an ancient looking man who was in the room across the hall.  
  
"Yes, Regina?" said the man coming over to her.  
  
"It's time, the baby's coming. My baby is going to live. He is going to be strong, willful, and brave just like his Father. However, Uncle Albus please, you have to protect my baby. You have to keep him safe. It breaks my heart to ask you this, but I know it's the right thing to do. Hide him from everyone. Don't even tell my love what happened to him. Please Uncle Alby, do this as my last wish. Protect him!" said Regina as she suddenly went into labor.  
  
Soon after, she gave birth to a baby boy and died. The woman and her husband next door called Dumbledore right after that. The woman gave birth, however her son was still born and was dead. The couple was still mourning when Dumbledore had an idea. He walked over to the couple.  
  
"Would you consider something? Perhaps you could still have a son."  
  
"What do you mean Albus?" asked the woman.   
  
"I mean that Regina just passed on and her son lived. Her dying words were to keep him safe and I can think of no other way except to pass him on as your son." said Dumbledore cautiously.   
  
"You mean raise HIS son?" said the man.  
  
"I mean raise a baby boy who needs protecting." said Dumbledore.   
  
"We'll do it." said the woman quickly, "but how would we hide the fact that he wasn't ours?"  
  
"There is a spell that switches looks and takes 2 wizards to perform, but it would last around 14 years. His appearance would become your son's and your son would take on his appearance." said Dumbledore probing further.   
  
"You want to switch our sons?" asked the man.  
  
"Well, yes," said Dumbledore "That's exactly what I want to do."   
  
"Very well," said the man, "Let's get this over and done with."   
  
The spell was cast in a flash of violet light and the babies were switched. The next day, Regina's husband was told that his wife and son both died.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"When her husband learned the truth, he was so angry at himself and Voldemort that he became a spy for the light side. The couple who took in the baby were killed around a year later and the boy was taken to some relatives of the woman to be raised." Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "Harry, your parents were not the Potters. Your mother was, in truth, my distant cousin, Regina Van Hardy."  
  
At these words Harry's eyes widened. "You are kidding! This has to be a joke! What do you mean my parents aren't the Potters! Of course they are! Headmaster, I don't understand."  
  
"Harry, please calm down. Let me continue telling you a few more things that might clear some questions up." said Dumbledore evenly, "Regina's Great Grandmother was my aunt. Her father died when she was young and so Regina and her mother moved in with me. Regina was like a daughter to me. Her best friend at Hogwarts was Lily Evans. Lily was the maid of honor at Regina's wedding. When the curse was placed on Regina, Lily was one of the first to know. Lily was already pregnant at this time and was very understanding. When Regina died, as well as Lily's baby, it was obvious what Lily was going to do when asked. The spell was supposed to wear off around two years ago, however, something unexpected happened. I believe that you are a metamorphagus and that it extended the spell. However, because of the events that happened this past year, your feelings of resentment towards James's behavior triggered the slow release of the spell. Sooner or later, you are going to start looking like your real mother and father. The spell should wear off completely on your birthday."  
  
Harry just sat with a blank expression on his face. He slowly looked up at Dumbledore.   
  
"How come you never told me until now?" his voice was shaky.  
  
"Because I felt like I had to protect you. After all, Regina asked me to. I cared for Regina deeply. She was the daughter I never had." said Dumbledore sadly, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but you already had so much on your hands."  
  
"Wait a second," said Harry "What about the prophecy! Does it even apply to me now?"  
  
"Yes, it still applies to you because your parents still defied Voldemort many times. Although it was much less obivious." said Dumbledore, "I'm sorry Harry. I don't know if you will ever be able to trust me fully again."  
  
"I don't know either Headmaster." said Harry "Is my name even Harry?"  
  
"Yes, your mother wanted to name you Harry after her father. However, your father was told that Regina wanted to change it last minute to Philip. The Potters agreed to keep your name as Harry." said Dumbledore standing up.   
  
"Wait a second, who is my father? Is he even still alive? Do I even know who he is?" said Harry standing up as well.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, the twinkle returning full force, "Harry, your father is alive. You have met him many times in fact. The years have made him cold and cruel, however, I know he is still the same kind man who fell in love with your mother."   
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Harry, your father is Severus Snape."  
  
~End Chapter Two~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review if you wish. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one: Sierradragon, yugure3, mistik-elf13, Foolish Misery, Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, and RandiWeasley thank you all for reviewing this fic. It means a lot to me.   
  
I also am in need of a Beta-reader. So far, it's just me who is doing the proof reading, so if you would like to apply please email me at claire431@excite.com thanks.  
  
~*Lilyanphino*~ 


	3. Shock of Their Life

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 3 - July 3rd - 5:11 P.M. - Day One  
  
Shock of Their Life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Wait a second, who is my father? Is he even still alive? Do I even know who he is?" said Harry standing up as well.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, the twinkle returning full force, "Harry, your father is alive. You have met him many times in fact. The years have made him cold and cruel, however, I know he is still the same kind man who fell in love with your mother."   
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Harry, your father is Severus Snape."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Harry, his eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"I said that your father is Severus Snape." said Professor Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Harry dropped to the floor in shock. He started to shake his head, slowly at first and then faster until he was furiously shaking his head 'no'.  
  
"No way," Harry said in disbelief, "No bloody way. This has to be a joke. Headmaster, tell me that this is all some dream and that I'm going to wake up in a few seconds to find out it was all a nightmare."  
  
"I'm afraid that this is no dream, nor is it a nightmare." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Wait," said Harry sharply, "How do I know that you are even Dumbledore? You could be a Death Eater in disguise!"  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore slowly, "I can assure you that I am who I look like. If it would assure you, I will allow you to ask me something that only I would know."  
  
"Fine," Harry replied sharply, "What did the Prophecy say?"  
  
"That either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." said Dumbledore solemnly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!" screamed Harry, "Hasn't my life been screwed enough?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I just want to get rid of all secrets. I abandoned you last year and it was probably one of the worst decisions in my life. I want to regain your trust and by letting all secrets out in the open is one of the only ways I know how." Dumbledore sighed and the twinkle all but left his eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can understand it." said Harry hesitantly, "But it will be a long time before I fully trust you again."  
  
"That is understandable and I would probably do the same thing if I was in your place." said Dumbledore.   
  
He then looked straight at Harry. Harry looked the same as ever with James Potter's messy black hair and Lily's emerald green eyes. Dumbledore looked a little closer and noticed that Harry's eyes weren't quite as green as he remembered them to be. And, was Harry's nose a little longer? It was hard to tell, but Dumbledore was positive that Harry looked at little different. There were very few changes, and the changes were minor. However, those changes would put Harry's life in danger. Dumbledore took a deep breath and prepared to tell Harry the complete reason he came.   
  
"Harry, I told you that the spell cast upon you is wearing off," he said, "This will place you in great danger. You see, the spell changed your blood as well. The wards placed on this house were biased on blood. Now that your blood is starting to change back to the way it was supposed to be, the shield will fall. I am afraid that I must move you from the Dursley's care."  
  
"Really?" said Harry shocked. He wasn't expecting anything like this.  
  
"Yes, however, you can not go to Hogwarts at this time. Many Aurors have taken residence there because of Voldemort's attack at the Ministry. It would put you in danger with the spell wearing off and many people coming in and out of the castle. So, I have come up with a solution to this predicament. You will live at Snape Manor with your father." said Dumbledore before he went silent and let the news sink in.   
  
It took a few minutes for the news to truly sink into Harry and as soon as it sunk in his head snapped up and he yelled,  
  
"WHAT? You have to be crazy! I can sort of accept the fact that I was switched at birth. I'm a little weary with the fact of my true parentage, but I'm starting to accept that. Now you are telling me that I have to live with a man who has hated me since I first entered the halls of Hogwarts!" Harry's eyes were bulging. "You must be kidding!"  
  
"I am afraid that I am not kidding and I am perfectly serious. Professor Snape does not truly hate you. He hates the fact that James Potter's son got to live instead of his own. However, because you are not James Potter's son, he probably will become more tolerant of you." Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle again. "Who knows, you two might have more in common than you think."  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Snape could not believe what Dumbledore told him. No way could that spoiled, fame hungry brat be his son! He thought back to what Dumbledore told him an hour ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Severus, could I speak with you?" said Albus coming into Snape's office.   
  
Snape had left Dumbledore's office as soon as Albus told him the news. He was still struck by the fact that his son was still alive. Who was his son? What was he like? Did he make good grades? Where did he live? Did he even go to Hogwarts?  
  
"Of course Albus," said Snape, "Albus, please tell me it not a joke. Is he really still alive?"  
  
"Yes he is," said Albus kindly. "In fact I was wondering if you could possibly do me a favor."  
  
"What type of favor?" asked Snape cautiously.  
  
"I would like to go back to Snape Manor and get it habitable." said Albus simply.  
  
"Why?" asked Snape starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well, if you are to live there this summer with your son, it should be at least partly livable." said Albus smiling.  
  
"What!" said Snape, "You mean, my son is going to live with me this summer! What about whoever he is living with right now?"  
  
"They most likely will not mind." said Dumbledore.  
  
Snape silently cursed Dumbledore. His son was coming to live with him in a house he hadn't been to in 14 years. In fact, he didn't even know who his son was.   
  
"Albus, you haven't even told me my son's name. Who is he? Where does he go to school?" Snape said all of this very quickly and Albus could barely catch it all.  
  
"Your son goes to Hogwarts. As for his name, he has the same first name as Regina's father."   
  
"You mean his name is Harry?" said Snape excitedly. He then paused, "Wait a second, there is only one Harry at Hogwarts who is over 15 years old. You can't mean, no way, no way Albus. You're not saying that my son is... is..."  
  
"Yes Severus," said Albus "Your son is in Gryffindor and will be entering his 6th year at Hogwarts in September. You son's name is Harry James Potter, although I suppose it is Harry James Snape now."  
  
Albus then got up and left Snape sitting at his desk.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Snape banged his fist against his desk in fury. How could his son be Potter? It just wasn't possible. Potter was a spoiled, arrogant, good for nothing brat. Snape sneered as he pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling of his office. He would humor Albus for now, but he would not play Daddy to Potter. Once he proved that Potter was not his son, everything would be back to normal. A house elf popped into his office. Snape turned to look at the elf.  
  
"Twinkle, we are going back to Snape Manor. I am going to pack my bags and when I reach the manor, I expect it to be sparkling, understand?"  
  
"Yes Master Snape, sir." said the small elf bowing, "I is doing as you say master, sir."   
  
She then left with a pop. Snape's sneer faded a bit, what if Potter was his son? He gave his head a shake. No, he wouldn't think those things. Potter wasn't his son and he would prove it.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was putting back the few belongings he had taken out of his trunk in a daze. Dumbledore was downstairs explaining things to Aunt Petunia. When Dumbledore came back, they would be headed to Professor Snape's house. He could not believe that Snape was his father. It was probably just a misunderstanding. Dumbledore had to have him mistaken with some one else. However, deep inside, Harry sensed that it was true. Harry turned to get Hedwig's cage. His snowy owl looked at him.  
  
"Hedwig, this is going to be one hell of a summer." he said.   
  
Hedwig just hooted in a comforting manner. Harry placed her cage on his bed as he finished putting the final item in his trunk. As soon as he finished, Dumbledore came into his room.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go?" said Dumbledore cheerfully.   
  
Harry just nodded as Dumbledore put a hand on his trunk.  
  
"Get Hedwig's cage and take my free arm."  
  
Harry did this and was about to ask why when Dumbledore said.  
  
"I plan on apparating us to a spot near Snape Manor. From there, we will walk. The manor has anti-apparation wards all around it. I believe it best if we were to not use a portkey because one could be traced by Death Eaters."   
  
Harry decided that it would be best if he didn't talk and just kept to nodding.  
  
"Now then, on the count of three, we will be leaving so hang on tight. 1.....2.....3!"  
  
With a 'pop', the smallest bedroom in number four Privet Drive was empty except for a cheap bedroom set and an old rug.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry felt like he was in the eye of a hurricane. He felt like he was standing still and the world was flashing by all around him. This sensation then stopped and he opened his eyes. Dumbledore and himself were standing in the middle of a dirt road. There was thick forest on either side. Dumbledore then took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's trunk and motioned Harry to put Hedwig's cage on top. Harry did this and Dumbledore cast /Locomotor/ on the trunk and cage.  
  
"Well, let's be off now." said Dumbledore, "We should be there before dark."   
  
With those words, Dumbledore headed off down the road with Harry hurrying to keep up and Harry's trunk bobbed along behind. They walked down the road neither one saying anything for around half an hour before Harry noticed something ahead. It appeared to be a speck and got bigger as they walked. Soon, Harry realized that it was a house, well house didn't quite describe it. It was more like a mansion. It was made out of gray stone and appeared to be very gloomy. There were gates in front with gruesome gargoyles guarding them. As Dumbledore and Harry reached the gates, they slowly swung open with an errie squeak. There was a fountain in the shape of a large snake out front, but it was overgrown with vines. They went up the font staircase and reached the forbidding doors. The door knocker had a snake with bared fangs on it. Dumbledore was about to reach up to knock on the door when it flew open. A tiny house elf with big brown eyes ushered them in.   
  
"Welcome Headmaster Dumbledore, sir and Young master Snape, sir. Master is in his room unpacking, but shall be down in a little while. Twinkle will go and get him for you right now." said the small elf as she popped out.  
  
Harry looked around the main hall. It was a little gloomy as the last rays of sunlight slowly left. There was a grand staircase in front. It seemed to be made of marble and there were two wooden doors on either side at the foot of the staircase. A large tapestry was on the wall at the top of the staircase where it parted to the left and the right. The tapestry seemed to be some type of coat of arms. There was a large silver 'S' in the middle with silver snakes on either side. A snake-like vine was twisted around the S and there were words across the top: L'ultima fòrza è nella morte.*  
  
A noise at the top of the left staircase startled Harry out of his revere. Professor Snape walked down the staircase. His black robes billowing behind him and a sneer on his face. When he reached the bottom he looked a Dumbledore and said,  
  
"Good lord Albus, what in Merlin's name are you wearing?"  
  
Albus looked down and said, "Oh yes, I'd forgotten about this suit."  
  
He then waved his wand and the suit changed into robes.   
  
"Well, Severus I'm sorry I have to rush out in a hurry right now, but I have business to attend to. I'll be back tomorrow morning." said Dumbledore as he turned around, set down Harry's things and swept out the door.   
  
Snape and Harry stared at each other before Snape said,  
  
"Well, I suppose you'll have to stay here then. Twinkle will get your things. If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room."   
  
With that he marched upstairs with Harry following close behind.  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
*Italian for 'Ultimate power is in death.' What a happy family moto eh?  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter has to go un-betaed even though I do have a beta reader. Thank you very much Randi W. for offering to be my beta reader! I have a very busy couple of weeks ahead of me. So, some of my chapters might be a little late or they might be all horrible and icky. I hope to still update on Satuarday, but who knows. I plan on starting writing chapter 4 either tonight or tomorrow and going on to chapter 5 if I can. However, they will be posted on their respected Satuardays. *Bangs head on desk* I have so little time to do anything. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 2 and I will be very happy and greatful if you reviewed this chapter as well!  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	4. Adjusting to New Lifestyles

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 4 - July 3rd - 8:00 P.M. - Day One  
  
Adjusting to New Lifestyles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Snape and Harry stared at each other before Snape said,  
  
"Well, I suppose you'll have to stay here then. Twinkle will get your things. If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room."   
  
With that he marched upstairs with Harry following close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape scowled as he walked. He planned on giving Potter the smallest bedroom the mansion had. Unfortunately, it was to the left of his room, but he was not going to spoil Potter. After all, Potter was already a foolish, spoiled Gryffindor brat. He silently cursed Albus yet again. This time, however, it was for a different reason. Apparently Albus had told his house elves, Twinkle and Dingle, that Potter was his son. Why else would Twinkle have called Potter, Young Master? He would have to give the elves a talk right away to ensure Potter would not be treated in a special manner. As he neared the bedrooms he remembered the bedroom that was to the right of his room. Regina had been absolutely thrilled when she found out that she was giving birth to a baby boy. She had spent hours in that bedroom making it perfect for their son. However, the day she died, Snape had closed the room and hadn't been inside since that day. The door to Snape's room was at the end of the hallway. He stopped suddenly and noticed Potter almost walked into him. He smirked and turned around.  
  
"You are not to ever go into the room behind me. Ever. If you do, I won't be accountable for my actions. Understand?" he said coldly.   
  
Potter nodded and Snape couldn't help but notice he looked a little nervous. Snape was about to go towards the room on the left when something inside of him caused him to go to the right and open the door for the first time in over 15 years.   
  
The room was dark, but when the door opened, candles lit themselves and illuminated the room. The walls were a soft cream color with dark blue border. Soft Slytherin-green carpet adorned the floor. The crib was no longer in the room. It was replaced by a four poster canopy bed of mahogany wood. Emerald green sheets with white trim covered the large bed. A wardrobe, dresser, and bedside table made of mahogany wood stood gleaming in the candlelight. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire in it. A scarlet chair sat in front of it. A mahogany desk was placed in front of a large window that was currently covered by midnight blue draperies.  
  
Snape held in a gasp as he viewed the room. Twinkle must have somehow known that Potter would end up in this room, even before he did. Snape whirled back on Potter.   
  
"This room is yours. Breakfast is at 8:00 O'clock sharp. If you miss it, you won't have breakfast. Twinkle will most likely come at get you to show you to the Dining room. You will stay in this room tonight. Tomorrow morning I will tell you the rest of the rules."   
  
With these words, Snape stalked out the door leaving Harry looking in awe of the room.   
  
~~~  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was going to be staying in a bedroom the size of this one. He would have thought that Snape would have put him in the dungeons or something similar. However, this room was huge! He was startled out of his reverie by a loud *pop* as a house elf, Twinkle?, appeared with his belongings and Hedwig.   
  
"Here is your belongings Young Master." said Twinkle bowing. "I is hoping you like the room. I prepared it myself."  
  
"It's huge," was all that Harry could make out.   
  
"Yes," said Twinkle, "It was meant to be Young Master's room when you was a baby."  
  
Harry turned to Twinkle. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yes! I remember when Young Master's mother first designed the room. She wanted it perfect for Young Master."   
  
Harry thanked Twinkle and she left with another *pop*. Harry slowly went and opened the window before letting Hedwig out of her cage. He watched her as she made dives and turns, obviously glad to be out in the open. Harry then turned to his trunk and unpacked his clothes. His mind was still reeling from the events of that day. It started out normal, first he went to the park, he then met with Mrs. Figg and they had lunch. He stayed with Mrs. Figg for the rest of the afternoon. When he returned to the Dursley's, Dumbledore was there. He found out that the Potters weren't his real parents. His real parents were Severus and Regina Snape. His birth mother died giving birth to him and the Potters took him in to protect him. And He had to live with Professor Snape for the rest of the summer. Harry shook his head and asked himself,   
  
"What have I been pushed into now?"  
  
Receiving no answer, Harry decided to unpack the rest of his belongings later. He changed into his pajamas, old castoffs of Dudley's, and flopped into the bed. So his eyes began to droop and he entered a deep sleep.   
  
*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Harry was standing in a cloud of white fog. He couldn't see anything around him. He suddenly heard a voice he thought that he would never hear ever again in his life.  
  
"Harry? Is that you? Finally! I thought that you would never get around to a deep sleep!"  
  
Harry whirled around and saw Sirius standing behind him with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"Sirius? Is that really you?" Harry gasped his disbelief.   
  
It looked like Sirius except he was clean shaven and his black hair was tied neatly into a ponytail. He was also wearing white robes. His eyes also no longer had their haunted look.  
  
"No, it's Merlin." said Sirius sarcastically, "Of course it's me!"  
  
"But how? Your dead?" said Harry still not believing his eyes.   
  
"Well, yeah, that is kinda true. It's not that bad though. I mean I get to see old friends that died a long time ago and stuff. It's really wicked." said Sirius smiling.  
  
"This is a dream. It has to be." said Harry still in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, it is a dream." said Sirius, "But it's more of a vision dream from the world of the dead and all that yadda yadda stuff."  
  
"But why?" asked Harry slowly.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you that latter, for now I have a bone to pick with you. I'm dead! Get over it! I don't want you to moap about my death. I would have died that day anyway even if it hadn't been that way! It was my time to go. You have been all doom and gloom and Harry, you really need something called anger management. Snap out of it! You aren't going to help anyone by sitting on your butt in self hatred! It's not your fault! Okay?" said Sirius stopping for a breath.   
  
Harry's eyes widened. Being berated by the person he was mourning for caused something inside of him to evaporate. All the anger he had held inside melted away. Tears started to well up in his eyes.   
  
"Sirius!" he cried hugging him fiercely. "It is you!"  
  
"Of course it's me." said Sirius hugging Harry in return.   
  
"But why? How?" started Harry breaking away from Sirius.  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down. Now I was asked by the lady of visions and dreams to tell you something. She asked me to tell you. To tell you. Oh bloody hell, I forgot what she told me to tell you!" said Sirius hitting his head with his fist.  
  
A light feminine laugh filled the air.   
  
"Boy am I glad that she sent me after you. At least I remember what she wants to tell Harry." said a cheerful female voice.   
  
Sirius and Harry both looked around and saw a woman with curly blond hair standing with her arms crossed. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling gleefully.  
  
"Regina, don't do that." said Sirius shaking his head.   
  
The woman crossed over to them and looked at Harry.   
  
"Oh my, you look all grown up. I was never able to see you before my death." she said softly.  
  
"Regina?" asked Harry, as comprehension dawned on him. "Mother.."  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm your Mom." said Regina. "I want you to know that I've always loved you and I will always continue to love you no matter what happens. Now, I must tell you a message from the lady of visions and dreams. She says that you have a rough road ahead of you and you will not be able to make it alone. You will need to rejudge people who you thought that you had judged. You must be cautious at all times. Use your instincts, they will not fail you. It will take time for your trust to rebuild, but try to see past the past. Look toward the future and you will not fail to find your destiny and your true power that is hidden inside of you."  
  
"But how? I don't know if I can really trust again." said Harry.  
  
"You use a little thing that is right there." said Regina poking a finger over his heart.  
  
"I'll try." said Harry.  
  
"That's all that you can do." said Sirius giving Harry an encouraging smile.  
  
"Also, give your father a chance. He hasn't had an easy life. He needs a reason to live and you could be that reason." said Regina, "I love him. Give him a chance. He's a wonderful man. Underneath all that cruelty is the man I fell in love with. You are about to wake up, so remember this. Give Severus Snape a chance. Try to start anew."  
  
"Yeah, kill him with kindness if you have to." said Sirius.   
  
"Remember that you are loved." said Regina.  
  
She then reached up and pulled something out of the air.  
  
"I have something to give you to remember all that we told you."  
  
She then held her hand out and a silver chain was in it. The shiny metal sparkled and gleamed. Regina then put the chain around Harry's neck. She then gave him a hug. Regina and Sirius started to become transparent then and Regina quickly said,   
  
"We have to go now. But remember......"  
  
With those words, the world started to swirl around.  
  
*END DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
~~~  
  
July 4th - 7:30 A.M. - Day Two  
  
"Young Master wake up!" said Twinkle shaking Harry awake.   
  
"Wha.." started Harry.   
  
He reached over and picked his glasses up off of the table. Twinkle was standing by the bed looking at Harry anxiously.   
  
"What time is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's 7:30 Young Master. You need to get up and go down to the Dining room! Master Snape will be waiting." said Twinkle in a hurry.  
  
"I'm coming. Wait outside the room while I go and change okay?" said Harry wearily.  
  
"Yes Young Master." said Twinkle bowing as she left the room.  
  
Harry shook his head and wondered about his dream. Was it really a dream? He reached up to see if the chain was there and lo! It was there. This gave him a bit of comfort because he knew that he wasn't alone. He then went and got dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt. When he left the bedroom, Twinkle was waiting outside the door.   
  
"Now follow me and I will take you to the Dinning room Young master." said Twinkle bounding off.  
  
Harry shook his head and wondered at the happy little elf. He then proceeded to follow Twinkle as she headed downstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
Snape sat at the head chair at the Dinning Room table. He was pondering the strange dream he had that night. Regina appeared to him and told him that Potter really was their son and that he should give him a second chance and let bygones be bygones. Shape would have dismissed her message if she hadn't kicked his shin. Of course, just that wouldn't have changed his mind except in the morning, his shin was hurting and a bruise in the shape of a shoe toe was forming. He sipped his coffee. Dingle knew exactly how to make his coffee, black with a hint of cream. He decided to figure out what to do with Potter later, right now he was going to see what crap the Daily Prophet printed today.  
  
The paper's front articles were still going on about how Voldemort was back and how Fudge was still trying his best to correct things. Snape scowled, what a load of crap. Fudge was still philandering around and doing nothing except bother Albus Dumbledore. A noise from the door directed Snape's attention. Twinkle had entered with Potter following behind her. Twinkle then guided him to a chair and left to go and help Dingle with breakfast.  
  
When breakfast appeared on the table, Potter cautiously filled his plate and began to eat. Snape continued to sip his coffee while he surveyed Potter. He looked the same as he always did, a carbon copy of James Potter. Snape noticed however, that he didn't wolf down his food like James Potter usually did. He instead quietly ate his food neatly and slowly. Yet, his clothes were oversized and atrocious. Stupid muggle fashion. Yet, muggle fashion surely wouldn't include threadbare clothes. Snape just shrugged and decided to go back to his paper. After a while, Snape decided to say something.   
  
"Well Potter, I believe it's time to lay down some rules."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape wearily and waited for him to continue.  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
A/N: Alrighty!! Chapter four! This is the farthest I've ever gone writting a fan fiction. I'm amazed that I actually was able to get this chapter out on time! I just got back from rehersal 15 minutes ago. Of course, I started writing last night, but was unable to finish. Well, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing the last chapter:  
  
Xikum, Lady S, Anarane Anwamane, and mistik-elf13.  
  
Fabi- I want to thank you for your correction of the italian. I really don't know any foreign languages and thanks for clearing it up. I will correct it as soon as my life gets a little less hectic.  
  
I appreciate all of your support. So please review!  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	5. Settling in and Ponderings

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 5 - July 4th - 8:01 A.M. - Day Two  
  
Settling in and Ponderings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
After a while, Snape decided to say something.   
  
"Well Potter, I believe it's time to lay down some rules."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape wearily and waited for him to continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape looked at Harry for a little bit before continuing.   
  
"The first rule is that you are not to go into the basement. If you ever go down there for any reason, I will know and you will have to face the consequences. Trust me, they won't be nice either. Second, you will in no way enter any locked rooms. Some of them might kill you if opened. Thirdly, if you go into my bedroom, I will not be responsible for what happens. You may owl your 'friends', but you can not tell them where you are and why you are. You will tell them that you are in a secret place, training. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes sir." said Harry quietly.  
  
"What was that?" said Snape, "I can't hear your incompetent muttering."  
  
"Yes sir!" said Harry a little louder.   
  
"When you are finished, Twinkle will show you around the house and grounds." said Snape standing up and walking toward the door.  
  
He then took another glance at Harry and said,  
  
"It might also be better if you wore something a little more appropriate than muggle rubbish. If you don't have any other clothes of wizarding decency, then perhaps Twinkle can arrange something for you. I will not have my s- someone who is staying with me wearing such garbage."  
  
With that, Snape stalked out of the room.  
  
Harry wondered about Snape's words as he finished eating. He wished that Snape hadn't taken the paper with him. He wanted to know what was going on with the ministry. As soon as Harry's plate was clean, Twinkle came in.  
  
"Master Snape says to show Young Master around the manor. So Twinkle is going to do what Master says. Come now Young Master!"   
  
Twinkle then grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the dinning room. She took him into the entry way with the huge staircase.  
  
"Now this is the grand foyer. The dinning room is to the right as you know and the sitting room is to the left. Since you have already seen the dinning room, I is going to show you the sitting room."  
  
Twinkle then led Harry to an entry way. The room was about as dark as the foyer. The furniture was stiff. The whole room had a very stuffy feeling to it. It looked like it belonged in a museum instead of a house. The fireplace was large and was clearly connected to the Floo system, as a pot with green powder was on the mantle. A wizard painting was over the fireplace. A very sinister looking old man was painted sitting in a chair. As Harry looked at the painting, the man spoke to him.  
  
"Well, finally a person is living in this house again. It's deadly boring with no one around. Now tell me, what is your name? Speak up now, I'm a bit deaf."   
  
The man's voice was uppity and Harry was startled that it had a bit of a hissing noise to it.  
  
"My name is Harry and I am staying here for the Summer." said Harry a little curious as to who the wizard was in the painting.  
  
"Harry is it?" said the wizard, "Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Myrddin Snape, patriarch of the Snape lineage, and friend to Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you sir." said Harry choosing his words carefully.  
  
"What fine manners in someone so young. So, young man, what brings you to Snape Manor?" said Myrddin smiling widely.  
  
In Harry's opinion, the smile seemed a little creepy, but the portrait didn't seem all that bad. Just a little sinister.  
  
"Well, I came here because I just found out that my father is Professor Snape." answered Harry.  
  
"Ah! A new Snape! Splendid! I was wondering if that Severus would every produce an heir." said Myrddin jovially.   
  
Their conversation was interrupted however, when Twinkle tugged on Harry's shirt to continue the tour of the Manor.  
  
"I better go." said Harry, "I have to go and see the rest of the manor. It was a pleasure to meet you.  
  
"And to you Harry! Do come back to talk with me. I do get very lonely all by myself." called Myrddin to Harry as Harry left the room.  
  
Twinkle then led Harry to a door on the right that Harry had not noticed. She opened the door and as they walked in, Harry saw that this must be the kitchens. It was a little like the Hogwarts kitchens except a lot smaller. Also, he only saw one house elf running around, putting up dishes. The house elf was older looking and had a bit of a beard and big brown eyes. Twinkle ran over to the elf.   
  
"Oh Dingle! You is old! Let Twinkle help you do this."  
  
"No!" said Dingle, "I'm not that old. I can still serve Master Snape. Now get on with you!"   
  
Dingle then caught sight of Harry who was standing at the door watching the argument.  
  
"Young Master!" said Dingle in shock. He then ran over to Harry and took his hand.  
  
"Please forgive Dingle for arguing. Dingle is very please to meet Young Master. Did Young Master like the breakfast Dingle prepared?" said the elf eagerly.  
  
Harry was a little shocked at the house elf, but he managed to say,  
  
"Um, yes, I enjoyed the breakfast. It was very delicious. I'm pleased to meet you as well Dingle."  
  
"You is pleased to meet me?" said Dingle in awe, "You is truly a kind Young Master!"  
  
Harry was a little lost for words when Twinkle unknowingly saved him from a very awkward moment.  
  
"Now Dingle, I've got to go show Young Master around the house. Come now Young Master."  
  
With those words, Twinkle ushered Harry out of the kitchens. They then went up the grand staircase and turned towards the staircase on the left. The staircase on the right went to the room Harry was staying in. When they reached the top of the staircase, they entered a large room. The ceiling seemed to go up forever until it domed up at the top. There were murals on the ceiling, however they were much different than the rest of the manor. They showed clouds and blue sky, well they also had lightning going across the clouds, but it was definitely much more welcoming than the parts of the manor he had seen so far. When Harry took his eyes off of the ceiling, he gasped. He was in a library that was huge! There had to be a thousand books in all. All Harry could register was that Hermione would love to be in this room.   
  
Twinkle then said, "This is the Library. There is too much here to describe, so I think we should continue with the tour."  
  
As they left, Harry knew he would have to come back here soon. They then went to the other staircase and headed down the hall opposite of where his room was. There were portraits lining the hall, but many of the occupants were asleep. The occupants that were awake, however, looked at Harry as he passed by. Twinkle showed Harry many of the guest bedrooms before taking him downstairs. They then went out the front doors. It was bright and sunny outside. Twinkle looked at the fountain and frowned. She snapped her fingers and the vines disappeared. She then seemed to concentrate and after a few minutes the fountain began to pour out water. Twinkle smiled in satisfaction and turned to Harry.  
  
"Now you must follow me closely Young Master, because we is going through some dangerous area to get to the back." she said.  
  
"Why do you constantly call me Young Master?" asked Harry before Twinkle started to move.  
  
"Well, that's who you is. You is Young Master and so that's what I is calling you." said Twinkle plainly.  
  
"Could you perhaps call me Harry?" said Harry, "I'm not too fond of being called 'Young Master'. It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Of course Yo- Harry." said the elf bowing. "Now come, Twinkle must show you the grounds."  
  
So they set off around the house. A strange plant almost attacked them before Twinkle could stop it. Eventually, however, they made it to the back of the manor. The back was about as overgrown with plants as the front was. Twinkle shook her head and snapped. All of the plants were trimmed back and the grass was cleanly cut. There was a patio with chairs and a table that Harry hadn't seen before. Out towards the edge of the forest was a pond. There were shrubs at the edge of the forest that surrounded the back. They were cut in the shapes of Snakes, Dragons, Gargoyles, and other intimidating creatures. Vines still covered the gray stones of the manor, but it seemed proper to leave them there. A door was by the patio. Twinkle headed towards it with Harry following behind.  
  
"Master says I'm not to show you the basement so this is the end of the tour. Lunch is in an hour so you should clean up. I will get you some proper clothes to wear."   
  
With those words, Twinkle opened the door, ushered Harry in and hurried towards the kitchen. Harry then went up the grand staircase and towards his room, deep in thought. When he reached his room, he was surprised to see some wizarding robes lying on his bed. They were dark green with gold trim. Harry just shrugged and headed towards the bathroom to clean up. The bathroom was white marble and had an old fashioned bathtub in it. He turned on the water and wondered what lunch would bring. After his bath, he changed into the robes and to his surprise, they were a perfect fit. He glanced at the mirror and was surprised to see that his hair was staying down. He looked at the clock and saw that he had five minutes to get to the dinning area, so he raced downstairs deciding not to worry about the change in his hair.  
  
***  
  
Snape headed towards his room after breakfast. Entering it, he started to rummage through the bedside table. He knew that picture was somewhere. Finally finding it, he sat on his bed. The picture was a wizarding one. A woman waved to him happily while wind blew her blond curls. Her smile was bright and her eyes were twinkling up at him. She was standing in a field of yellow flowers and the sky was a brilliant blue that matched her eyes. She was wearing a pale green dress that continued to wave about in the wind.  
  
"Oh Regina," he said quietly, "Why did you have to leave me?"  
  
He remembered the day that the picture was taken.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Regina had insisted that they leave Snape Manor for the day and just go out and have fun. It took a while, but eventually Severus gave in. They asked the house elves to make a picnic lunch and they started walking down the lonely road, away from Snape Manor. Regina was smiling brightly and clinging to Severus' arm.  
  
"This is going to be the best day ever Sev!" she said looking up at him.   
  
"I hope so Regina." said Severus sighing, "I don't really like the outdoors that much."  
  
"Why not? The outdoors are wonderful with the birds singing and chipmunks running through the trees." she said hitting him playfully.  
  
"Well I suppose I'm just not a nature person." said Severus adjusting the picnic basket.   
  
"Of course you are!" said Regina gleefully, "Everyone is a nature person! Some just don't know they are."  
  
She then pulled Severus over to a small path on the side of the road.   
  
"Let's see what's down the path." she said cautiously starting down it.  
  
"Regina, it doesn't look that safe." said Severus trying to pull her back.  
  
"Nonsense!" said Regina, "Come on!"  
  
She then pulled a protesting Severus down the path. They walked for a while until they saw the sun shining brightly up ahead. When they reached the end of the path, they saw a huge field stretching out for miles covered in yellow flowers.  
  
"Oh Severus! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Regina in complete awe.  
  
Severus had to agree with her statement because it was a beautiful sight. Without saying any words at all, they agreed to have their picnic there. They ate the picnic and just sat with each other. Severus, leaning against a tree with Regina in his arms, was about to fall asleep when Regina said,  
  
"Why don't we take some pictures?"  
  
"I don't have a camera," said Severus nuzzling her.   
  
"We could always conjure one." Regina persisted.   
  
Finally Severus gave in and conjured a camera. They took some pictures of that happy day, and just as they were about to leave Severus had an idea.  
  
"Regina could you stand in the field? I want to take one last picture."  
  
"Okay," said Regina shrugging.  
  
She stood out in the field when suddenly a huge gust of wind came through. She started to wave to tell Severus to not take the picture when he snapped a shot. When the pictures were developed Regina was in shock of the one that Severus had taken of her in the field.   
  
"It's a great shot." said Severus wrapping his arms around her waist as she held the picture.  
  
"It is." she said quietly.  
  
Severus then took the picture out of her hands and said,  
  
"I'm going to frame this picture and treasure it forever in memory of our perfect day."  
  
Regina turned and smiled at him.  
  
"I told you it was going to be the best day ever!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Snape sat the picture on top of the bedside table. He thought back to Potter. Could he really be his son? Was the dream he had more than a dream? He looked at the clock and saw that he had an hour before lunch would be served. He looked in his closet. He still had some robes that he had before Regina's death. He wore color back then. When Regina died, he had no need for color and refused to wear anything but black. He found some robes that were a dark green color. They had a gold trim at the bottom and on the sleeves. He cast a spell on the robes to mold to the wearer's size.   
  
He then exited his bedroom and went into the room he gave Potter. He laid the robes on the bed and headed towards the library. He needed to find a Potions book. He needed to think and making Potions was the best way for him to think. He found the book and headed downstairs. The dinning room table was already set. Snape sat down and opened the book.   
  
A minute before twelve, he heard the sound of running and saw Potter rush in the dinning room. He raised his eye brow as Potter sat down just as lunch appeared. They both began to eat and they were both just about finished when someone knocked at the door.   
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
A/N: Finally! Chapter 5! I'm very sorry for not updating last week, but I had a full weekend and had no time to write! The performance was a great success. We had a full house for the first time ever! However, I was sick during the last two performances, thank goodness I was just chorus! I'm not sure when chapter 6 will be done because I have exams this week, then I am leaving for Spring Break as well as my birthday. So it will most likely be a while until chapter 6 is written. Now I would like to say thank you to these people who reviewed chapter 4:  
  
Xikum- I'm glad you liked the chapter and Regina's kick in the shins to Snape. You are totally right about the Prejudice that Snape holds!  
  
Mikee- Thanks for your comments. To answer your questions, I'm not really sure if Sirius and Regina will make any more apperances in dreams. I might have a chapter with just them looking at the world of the living though. The future of this story is just hazy right now.  
  
To mistik-elf13, Anarane Anwamane, HecateDeMort, starangel2106, Barbi Bee, emzgurl, pi, Lady S, and Drownin' in my Tears, Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot.   
  
So please review! I cherish all of the reviews I get, good or bad.  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	6. A Letter and A Revelation

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 6 - July 4th - 12:22 P.M. - Day Two  
  
A Letter and A Revelation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
He raised his eye brow as Potter sat down just as lunch appeared. They both began to eat and they were both just about finished when someone knocked at the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He had told Twinkle to never open the door unless he gave permission for her to do so. After all, it could be anyone at the door. He wondered about who could be at the door. No one knew of Snape Manor's location except for Professor Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore had told him that he would be coming by until tomorrow. So, Snape cautiously opened the door. Whoever he thought it could be, he never expected Tonks. Yes, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror at the Ministry of Magic and member of the Order of the Pheonix, was standing at the door. Her hair was a bright green color and was short and spiky. When she saw who opened the door, her jaw dropped.   
  
"Snape! I-I had no clue that you were the one who I had to give a message do. I mean, I'm sorry, I probably interrupted your lunch or something but well, Dumbledore, uh...." she babbled.  
  
Snape held up his hand to stop her.   
  
"Will you please cease your pointless blabbering and speak properly?" he said sharply.  
  
"Um, yes." the young auror said nervously, "Well, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this. I was in his office reporting on things at the ministry, when he suddenly got an owl. Well, after he read the letter, he immediately got out a sheet of parchment and wrote something down. He then sealed the letter and gave it to me. He asked me to deliver it and told me the coordinates to apparate to and well, here I am."   
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her hurried story.   
  
"Very well, give me the letter and be on your way." he said emotionlessly.  
  
"Alright." she said calming down, "Hold on, your letter is somewhere."   
  
She started to dig around in her bag before she pulled something out and held up a piece of parchment.  
  
"Here it is!" said Tonks cheerfully, "It might be a little wrinkled, but it's delivered!"  
  
She then handed the letter to him and before she could say anything else, he slammed the door in her face. She stood shocked at the closed door in front of her before saying,  
  
"Well! Goodbye to you to!"   
  
Then in a slightly lower voice, she muttered, "Greasy git."  
  
***  
  
Snape went back into the dinning room with the letter. He found Potter already gone. Not worrying about it, he sat down in his chair and opened the letter.   
  
Severus,  
  
I apologize for this hasty letter, but I am in a hurry. That moron, Cornelius has messed things up again. You will most likely learn about it in the Prophet tomorrow. However, his mess up has called me away from all other matters for a couple of day perhaps extending to a week. I'm sorry that I can't help you with Harry, but I must place this ahead on my list of priorities. I also wanted to ask you if you perhaps have had any odd dreams lately? Also, I want to inform you that I have asked Remus Lupin to stay at Snape Manor. He will most likely be the best person to help Harry get over his grief for Sirius. I know that the two of you do not get along, but I ask you to please try to get over your conflict. If not for Harry and myself, do it for Regina. She was good friends with Remus I'm sure you will remember. The earliest he could come is around Harry's birthday on the 31st. The clock is ticking and I really must go, so I shall bid you a good day. I will try to come as soon as I can.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Snape scowled at the letter. Stupid Albus, why did he want that mangy mutt staying at this house? Oh yes, his 'son'. He absently rubbed his shin. A bruise was fully formed and hurt like everything. He then spoke to the air,   
  
"Why does everything always have to happen to me?"  
  
***  
  
After Professor Snape left to answer the door, Harry decided it would be best if he went back to his room. He headed upstairs and was out of sight of the front door when Snape opened it. He was surprised to hear Tonks' voice, but he didn't stay to hear what she said. Instead he continued to his room. When he entered, he found Hedwig sitting on the open window sill.   
  
"Hey girl." he said walking over and stroking her feathers.   
  
After a while, he decided to go and take another look at the library. He left his room and reaching the top of the grand staircase, saw that Snape was no longer talking to Tonks. He continued his way and reached the library. He was a little at a loss of what to look at first. He decided just to wander the shelves and see what it lead him to. He first headed towards a section of the library that seemed to be brighter and more open. Skimming the titles, he mainly saw books on Transfiguration and Charms. There were several books on curses though. He picked up one of these and saw that it was mainly on harmless curses.   
  
He continued to browse until he suddenly found himself about to enter the dark section of the library. It wasn't lighted as well as the other section and it seemed to be filled with shadows. He took a deep breath to steady his heart that seemed to be racing nervously with unseen apprehension. He then entered the area and started to look at some of the books. It immediately became clear to Harry as to why this section of the library was full of shadows. The books were about the Dark Arts. He cautiously picked one of the lesser evil looking ones called, 'A Beginners Guide to the Dark Arts' and opened it. He flipped to the first chapter called 'What is the Dark Arts?' and was about to read when a glimmer in the corner of his eye caught his attention.   
  
He turned to look and saw a forbidden looking black iron door. A pulsing blue light was seeping through the cracks. Even though everything inside Harry told him to 'run' and 'turn back', he headed towards the door. When he reached to touch the handle on the door his mind screamed 'No! Run!', however Harry placed his hand on the handle and as he pulled the door open, he asked no one in particular,  
  
"Why does everything always have to happen to me?"  
  
***  
  
*Somewhere Else*  
  
In a dark room far far away from Snape Manor a cloaked figure sat in a chair. The cloak was a light blue in color and completely robed the person underneath. The chair seemed to be a gray cloud floating in the air in the shape of a chair. An ornamented mirror was hanging on a wall in front of the figure. Instead of reflecting the person's image, however, it was showing a scene playing out in Snape Manor. A young man was about to open a glowing door. The figure then waved a hand and the mirror went black.   
  
Standing up the figure removed the hood of the cloak from their head. A wave of shimmering gray hair flowed down the person's back, stopping about mid-way. One could tell that it was a woman when she turned her back on the mirror. She didn't look young, but she wasn't old either. Her eyes were a calm violet that portrayed wisdom. She pulled something out of her cloak and held it up. It appeared to be a compact, however she pushed something on the side and a male voice from the compact said,  
  
"Yes? Whom is it?"  
  
"Des! Good! I've been trying to get in contact with you for a while now. I suppose you've been busy training Dee right?"  
  
"Hello Vi, it's good to hear from you. I'm sorry about being out of contact for a while, but indeed I have been training Lilian for her position in the world. May I ask why you are in need of me at this time?" replied the voice formally.  
  
"I'm sure you already know, if not, you can go and consult that book of yours. Although to save you time, I might as well tell you why I called." the lady paused here.  
  
"Well, pray continue." said the man.  
  
"Yes well, can't you give me any more information about the three Grimoires of Magic? I've researched and looked, yet I can't find a shred of info!"  
  
"Patience Vi, you'll learn soon enough. After all, we have a long ways until the Apocalypse, however, you will learn before then." said the man.  
  
"But-," started the woman.  
  
"If I were you Vi, I would look back at that mirror of yours again. You might learn something important." said the man mysteriously. "As for me, I must say farewell. Training calls."  
  
With that, the compact went silent and the woman angrily snapped it shut.   
  
"Stupid Des with all his rules." she muttered, "It's not like I'm going to do anything to hinder Destiny anyway."  
  
***  
  
*Back at Snape Manor*  
  
Snape the picked the book up that he had taken from the library. He flipped to a page and smirked. He then got up and went to one of the walls in the Dinning room. Placing a hand on the wall, he spoke a word quietly and a portion of the wall opened up. A stairway going down appeared in front of him. He went down them and ended up in an underground passageway. However, he didn't go too far down the passage when he turned and entered a door on the right. He waved his wand and the candles flickered to life.   
  
The room was a Potions lab of amazing proportions. A huge caldron was standing in the middle. Snape walked to the side of the room where several different ingredients were sitting. He looked at the book and started taking things off of the shelves and placing them by the large cauldron. He then cast a spell and the cauldron filled with water and soon started to boil. He then placed several different ingredients inside and waited for it to finish. While he waited, he continued to flip through the book. Soon, the Potion started to turn from a pale green to a vivid blue color. Snape then extinguished the boiling spell and got some vials from a shelf. He then tipped a portion on the Potion in one of the vials and placed it in a holder. He then pulled out one of his hairs and placed it in the potion. After the Potion turned a deep green, he called out,  
  
"Twinkle!"  
  
Twinkle appeared and said,  
  
"Yes Master Snape?"   
  
"Do you have what I asked you to get?" asked Snape looking at the elf.  
  
"Of course Master, Twinkle has what you asked Twinkle to fetch." said the elf bowing.  
  
"Good, give it to me." said Snape holding his hand out.  
  
Twinkle then placed a short black hair in Snape's outstretched hand.   
  
"Very good." said Snape dismissing Twinkle.  
  
Twinkle left and Snape paused before placing the hair in the vial.   
  
"I suppose I'll know if it's true or not." he muttered as he dropped the hair in the vial.  
  
As Snape held his breath, the Potion slowly turned a vibrant blood red. His eyes then widened and he fell into a chair he had conjured earlier. He could believe it. However, he knew the Potion had been made perfectly. The book lay open on the floor, it stated:  
  
'After placing a hair of the parent and a hair of the perspective child in the potion, the results should follow-  
  
Red means that the child is indeed the child of the perspective parent.  
  
Yellow shows that the child is not the child of the perspective parent.   
  
Blue shows that the child is distantly related to the perspective parent.'  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was at the Ministry of Magic sorting through papers as Cornelious Fudge watched on. He suddenly looked up and smiled. Fudge looked at him and was about to say something when Dumbledore's smile left and he continued to sort through the papers. However, what Fudge didn't know was that Dumbledore had just sinced a change in the universe that would start a whole chain of events. Whether these events were good or bad, however, it was too early to tell. After all, what would come would come and he would just have to watch it happen.  
  
***   
  
Snape sat completely stunned. It was true, Potter was his son. He then felt hair rise on the back of his neck. Something was about to happen. He knew it. He was about to get up and go look for Potter when something held him back. He struggled against the invisible force when something hit his head and darkness filled his mind as he slipped of into the realm of dreams.  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm proud of myself for being able to get this chapter out before my trip to Florida and my birthday. I hope it's not too terrible because it was written in a hurry, especially the ending of the chapter. My birthday is in 2 days!! I'm very happy. Now on to the reviewers:  
  
HermioneGreen: I did very well on my exams and I'm glad you enjoy my story.  
  
Mikee: Severus might eventually notice the necklace. However, the necklace is of great importance.   
  
luna: Sorry, the person was Tonks. Remus is coming soon though as you can tell.  
  
xikum: Myrddin isn't a parselmouth, but he will be semi important in Harry's training.  
  
To starangel2106, Nphipps, Luny, Jen, RandiWeasley, Anarane Anwamane, and Calani: Thank you very much for your reviews of support. I greatly appreciate it.   
  
Okay, the next chapter will be up whenever I can get it up. After Spring Break, updates should be steady. *crosses fingers*  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	7. Dawn of New Choices

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 7 - July 4th - 2:50 P.M. - Day Two  
  
Dawn of New Choices  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Snape sat completely stunned. It was true, Potter was his son. He then felt hair rise on the back of his neck. Something was about to happen. He knew it. He was about to get up and go look for Potter when something held him back. He struggled against the invisible force when something hit his head and darkness filled his mind as he slipped of into the realm of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry slowly opened the door that was easily opened and was nearly blinded by the blue light. Then, as suddenly as the light started to pulse, it stopped all together. Harry blinked at looked into the black void. He then noticed that something in the middle of the void was turning dark as if it was cooling off from a great heat. He reached out to touch it, ignoring all the thoughts common since was sending his way. As soon as he touched it, he realized that it was a book.   
  
He went to try and pick it up and found that it was huge. It seemed to be about a foot tall, 9 inches wide, and about 10 inches thick. Harry braced himself and picked it up. Surprisingly, it was very light and no trouble at all to carry. He pondered this before realizing that a lightening charm was probably on it. He walked back out the door with the book in his arms. As he closed the door he didn't even bother to wonder why a large iron door was so easy to move.   
  
Harry put the book down on the floor and turned around, planning on seeing what else was in the void, but the door was gone! In it's place was a plain, wooden wall. Harry was about to see where it went when he was turned away by an invisible force. He was going to try it again when something in his mind told him,  
  
"Don't try, it's not worth it. There's nothing else for you to find there."  
  
Harry was compelled by this voice and picked the large book up and got the small book from where he had placed it and headed out of the library. He felt like he needed to get the large book to his room as fast as possible. Call it instinct, but he wanted to get the large book to as safe a place as possible.   
  
As he entered his room, he let out a sigh of relief. He placed the small book on his bedside table and place the large one on his bed. The cover was black and looked ancient and well worn. Even the pages appeared to be black. There was no lettering or any print on the outside of the book. Harry opened the book and found the page to be blank. He turned the pages and found every page to be the same way. There appeared to be nothing written at all in the dark book. He flipped back to the front page to see if he missed anything and a message in silver ink appeared. It read,  
  
'Only a soul of gray may read the pages of this book. Only one with a heart that sees equality is worthy of my secrets.'  
  
Harry quickly closed the book sorely reminded of Tom Riddle's diary. He slowly opened it again and saw the message still there, shimmering eerily. Closing the book, Harry decided to let it be and he shoved the book under his bed and went to the window, vowing to not look at the book again for quite a while. At least, not until he felt it was safe to.  
  
Harry then picked up the other book he had taken from the library. He turned to chapter one and began to read. The chapter gave a casual, yet detailed explanation of the dark arts.   
  
It explained that even before there were Wizarding Schools, Magic was considered a neutral power. However, spells were then invented using Magic so that it, which is normally wild and uncontrollable, could be controlled. Most of these spells were fairly harmless, however a few were invented that caused harm to not only the person whom the spell was cast on, but also the person who cast the spell. These spells were considered by many historians the first Dark Arts. However, there is no record of the incantations of the spells for they were lost over time. There are only records of them existing. A period of time after these early spellcasters, spells were commonly used by witches and wizards all over. The first true Dark Arts, however, were created by bands of rogue wizards who were thieves and swindlers. These spells would only work if they were cast by a powerful wizard. They were highly dangerous to anyone who tried to use them and were not strong enough.   
  
At first, the Dark Arts were perfectly legal although few people were powerful enough to use them. As several decades passed, power hungry wizards would turn to these spells and many became evil with the need for power. These evil wizards and witches were the cause for the common misconception that Dark Arts are evil. In the 1870's the Ministry of Magic created a ban on the Dark Arts and stated that 'no proper wizard would use them'. However, Dark Arts are neither good nor evil. They are simply a different type of magic being harnessed through spells.   
  
Harry continued to read chapter two and beyond. The book was very fascinating. It stated several Dark Arts spells, their history, who created them and when, and a detailed description of how to cast the spell and what the spell did. By the time Harry put the book down and looked at the clock on his bedside table, he realized it was nearly 5:55! Twinkle had informed him earlier that Supper was at 6:00 o'clock sharp. Harry quickly looked in a mirror to make sure he look semi decent and raced towards the dinning room.  
  
***  
  
Snape meanwhile, was in a deep state of sleep. Twinkle looked at him to see if he was going to wake up and when he didn't, she shook him.  
  
"Master Snape! Master Snape! You is needing to wake up!"   
  
Snape mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Twinkle concerned about him being asleep for so long tried to wake him up again. This time, however, she used her magic to wake him up. A bucket of water appeared over Snape's head and tipped over, causing the water to wash over him.  
  
"What the-!" Snape exclaimed jumping up.   
  
"Oh thank goodness Master is finally awake." said Twinkle relieved.   
  
She then snapped her fingers and Snape was completely dry.  
  
"What do you mean I am finally awake?" asked Snape a little peeved.  
  
"I is trying to wake you, but you is not waking up so I had to go to extreme measures Master. I is sorry for getting you all wet, but at least you is being awake now." said Twinkle sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, well, I don't remember going asleep. The last thing I remember is seeing the results of the potion and then I don't recall anything except being soaked with water just now." said Snape.  
  
"Well, I don't know why you fell asleep, but supper will be served in 5 minutes." said Twinkle bowing out.   
  
Snape shook his head to clear his thoughts and left the Lab. He quickly went down the dark chamber and up a staircase. He placed a hand on the wall and said,  
  
"Kitchens"  
  
The wall the opened up into the kitchens where Dingle was preparing supper. When Snape stepped into the room, Dingle jumped in surprise and said,  
  
"Master Snape, it is an honor to see you, but you must go to the Dining Room so you can eat."   
  
"That is indeed where I am headed Dingle." said Snape billowing out of the kitchens and into the Dinning Room.   
  
Harry was already seated at the Dinning Table and looked sharply at Snape as he walked in. However, Snape didn't pay attention to him and instead just sat down in his seat and waited for Dinner to appear. When it appeared, they both ate in silence. However, Snape was deep in thought.   
  
Harry Potter really was his son, however what should he do? In all honesty, he had never given Potter a chance. He just treated him as James Potter's son. As he slowly reviewed his past experiences with Harry Potter, he realized that he wasn't much like James, in fact, he wasn't like James at all. He was quiet and only argued back when provoked to the extreme. He kept to himself when he wasn't with Weasley and Granger. He didn't go around bragging to everyone about his fame. In fact, he seemed to hate his fame. James was the exact opposite, he relished in bragging and fame. In all truth Draco Malfoy acted more like James Potter did than Harry did. Of course Harry always had to save someone and had some hero issues. Although Dumbledore had pointed out that Snape had some hero issues as well. It was true that Snape felt like it was his responsibility to keep people from being killed. Harry was also very loyal and would sacrifice himself for just about anyone. Regina was like that. After all, she sacrificed herself for their son.   
  
Snape soon came to a conclusion that might possibly give Harry as well as himself a new chance. With a conclusion thought of, he finished his meal. As Harry stood up to leave, Snape stood up and said,   
  
"Don't leave quite yet. I have something to say."   
  
Harry stopped and looked at Snape unsure of what he was about to say.  
  
Snape took a deep breath and calmly said, "I propose we start over and get to know each other from there. We will most likely be living in this house for the next two months so we should try to at least be on civil terms. Otherwise, this summer will be dreadful for the both of us."  
  
"Okay," said Harry slowly, "That's fine with me."  
  
Snape then walked over to Harry and held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Severus Snape. You may call me Severus if you wish."  
  
Harry hesitated then shook Snape's hand.  
  
"It's good to meet you Severus, I'm Harry."  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore was furious.   
  
"Why in Merlin's name did you not look through these letters until just now! Several of them reported sightings of Voldemort covering the past year! You are a coward, a blunderer, and most of all, A FOOL!"   
  
Fudge took a step back and said shakily,  
  
"I um, was uh, very busy, and um, all."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes seamed to spark as he said,  
  
"I highly suggest that you step down from your position as Minister of Magic as you are clearly too incompetent to do your job."  
  
"I can't just step down!" protested Fudge weakly.  
  
"Yes you can and you will unless you want to be impeached." said Dumbledore dangerously.  
  
"You can't do this." said Fudge.  
  
"Not alone, I can't," said Dumbledore, "But the Wizengamot can."  
  
"Very well," said Fudge finally giving in, "My resignation shall be delivered tomorrow."  
  
"There is no time like the present." said Dumbledore coldly.  
  
Fudge took the hint and said, "Or it could be delivered right now."  
  
Fudge walked over to his desk and took out a parchment and wrote:  
  
'I, Cornelious Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby resign from my post on the fourth of July at six forty two P.M.   
  
Witness: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Signature: Cornelious Fudge  
  
With that written, he handed the paper over to Dumbledore, used a spell to leave the office empty of all his personal belongings and left the office, never to step foot in it again.  
  
Dumbledore followed him and locked the door behind. Dumbledore then went over to one of the fireplaces to make some fire calls. He first called Amelia Bones to tell her of the situation. Then he made a call to the Daily Prophet. When the reporter he told heard the news, she squealed and raced off to get the editor. The editor came over and got the story and said that the story would be in the next day's Daily Prophet. When Dumbledore finished his calls. He went to the lift and headed to Level Two of the Ministry of Magic. He needed to talk to Arthur Weasley about some important business.   
  
***  
  
The Daily Prophet was a whirlwind, everyone was wondering what would happen now that Fudge had resigned. The Editor locked himself in his office. He wasn't going to leave until the story was perfect. He sat down and began to work. Two hours later, his story was ready for print on the first page. 30 minutes later, the first copy of the Daily Prophet for July 5th was printed. There was a picture of Fudge taken a few days ago. The picture of Fudge was looking unhappily at the bold headline, 'Ministry of Magic Changing, Fudge Resigns'  
  
Another article by the Junior Editor was also on the front page, it's headline was the question on everyone's minds at the Prophet, 'Who Will Become the Next Minister of Magic?'   
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a nice Spring Break except I got badly sunburned. I also had a nice Birthday. This week of school was tough, I had two tests on Friday. One in Pre Calculus and another in History. Well, onto the reviews:  
  
HermioneGreen: The purpose of the lady and man will be reveiled later on. Thanks for your reviews and support.  
  
Melwasul: Sorry that I took a while to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Good luck on your story.  
  
mistik-elf13: Again, I'm sorry that I took a while, but I was very busy. I'll try to do better next time.  
  
Thirteen Ravens: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.  
  
To HecateDeMort, starangel2106, Nphipps, Calani, tia, and Anarane Anwamane: Thank you very much for your reviews and support. I greatly appreciate it.  
  
The Next chapter should be up in a week!  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	8. Knowledge of Growth

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 8 - July 4th - 11:23 P.M. - Day Two  
  
Knowledge of Growth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
30 minutes later, the first copy of the Daily Prophet for July 5th was printed. There was a picture of Fudge taken a few days ago. The picture of Fudge was looking unhappily at the bold headline, 'Ministry of Magic Changing, Fudge Resigns'  
  
Another article by the Junior Editor was also on the front page, it's headline was the question on everyone's minds at the Prophet, 'Who Will Become the Next Minister of Magic?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking about what had happened earlier on that night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry and Snape stood looking at each other, waiting for the other to make a first move. Finally Snape said,  
  
"You can go now."  
  
Harry nodded and left the room. However, instead of going to his bedroom, he found himself walking towards the sitting room. He entered and looked to where Myrrdin Snape's painting was. The man in question was pacing his portrait and muttering to himself.   
  
"Don't know why- some fellow- impossible prat!"  
  
Myrrdin yelled the last part and Harry could barely stop himself from jumping.  
  
"Excuse me." said Harry, interrupting Myrrdin's rant.   
  
Myrrdin looked up and smiled.   
  
"Young Harry! How are you? I hope you like the Manor here. I bought the land a long time ago and one of my descendants built the place. Now who was it?" Myrrdin paused and started to tap his chin in thought. He suddenly brightened up.  
  
"Ah yes, it was Adrastos Snape! A fine man, very sociable. He was given the position of Lord. It's a shame no other Snape's have been given that position."  
  
Harry was confused by Myrrdin's comment and asked, "What do you mean that he was given the position of Lord?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? Don't you know about the position of Lord and Lady?"  
  
Harry shook his head, utterly confused.   
  
"You don't know! What a disgrace! Well, I shall gladly clear things up for you." said Myrrdin outraged at Harry's lack of knowledge.  
  
"The wizarding world didn't always have a Ministry of Magic. In my time, wizarding communities usually ruled themselves. However, they needed some higher form of ruling to keep all the communities in line. That is where the ruling Lord and Lady came in. One of the wizarding families were chosen to rule over the communities. The head of the family and his wife assumed the title of Lord and Lady. They were given power to rule however they wished. The first Lord and Lady were very just and fair rulers and were supported by most of the wizarding community in Great Britain. Except, when they died, there was a battle over who would take their place of power. Rowena Ravenclaw devised a secret way to choose the next Lord and Lady who would rule. I suppose it's still being used, however, it's still secret."  
  
"So, do they had the Lord and Lady positions today?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course they do!" said Myrrdin, "Although, when the Ministry of Magic was formed, the power of the Lord and Lady was lessened. I believe that now their power only extends to making changes to the Ministry of Magic building, sending people to Azkaban without a trial, and letting people out of Azkaban without a reason. Of course, they do have a great deal of influence in the Ministry."  
  
"Who are the Lord and Lady now?" asked Harry, startled.  
  
"Well, the last I heard the last several generations have had Malfoy Lords and Ladies. Although, I don't believe there is a current Lord at this time. The current Lady Malfoy disappeared around 17 years ago." said Myrrdin.  
  
"Malfoy! No way! They are too corrupt to have that much power!" yelled Harry in outrage.  
  
A smooth voice interrupted Harry's tirade.   
  
"I believe that is why there isn't a current Malfoy Lord at this time." said Severus walking to Harry's side.  
  
"Whatever power chooses a Lord and/or Lady has always chosen good people who wouldn't let power corrupt them or their moral beliefs. That is why Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy aren't ruling. Lucius is an evil man and Narcissa is too easily swayed in her beliefs. Lady Ophelia Malfoy, Lucius's mother, is a headstrong woman. The only reason she is a Malfoy is because her marriage to Edwin Malfoy was arranged between her father and Edwin Malfoy's mother. Edwin's mother was a power-hungry woman who wanted nothing but more power. I've been told that she wanted to be given the title of Lady, but she was passed over. Her husband was Lord Cyril Malfoy, a good man from what I've heard. Edwin Malfoy was soft and was controlled by his mother. It was a surprise to them all when his wife gained the title of Lady Malfoy after he had been passed over."  
  
"I heard that she has been missing for 17 years. What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"For all I know, Lucius killed her. More than likely though, she left the country to get away from her corrupt son who was a great deal like his father." replied Severus.  
  
"Hello Severus," said Myrrdin, "it has been a while since you last visited me."  
  
"Yes, well I've been teaching for the past several years at Hogwarts." said Severus, "Although I need to do some things so I will see you again later."   
  
With a nod, he left the room with a sweep of his robes.  
  
"Were you really friends with Salazar Slytherin?" asked Harry.  
  
"How dare you question me!" exclaimed Myrrdin, "Of course I was friends with Salazar!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but could you tell me more?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why not?" said Myrrdin, "I grew up in a house near Salazar. Our fathers had been life long friends and Salazar was like a brother to me. We were taught magic together and when he created Hogwarts with the other founders, I was given the position of Dueling Professor. I was quite the dueler in my time. I was also there when he left Hogwarts. Salazar in truth didn't want all muggle borns out of the school, he just felt that some caused unnecessary trouble. Godric blew it all out of proportion because he and Salazar had never gotten along to begin with and it had been getting worse. Then Salazar was riled up into a huff and left. Neither one of them let go of their pride and apologized. They were both too stubborn. I was always jealous of one of Salazar's abilities though. It was a very interesting one. He was a parseltongue and could speak to snakes. I always wished that I could speak to snakes."  
  
"Did his father speak parseltongue as well?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"No, it was a trait that Salazar was born with. He did pass the trait down to his son though. Why do you ask?" said Myrrdin examining Harry.  
  
"No reason at all." said Harry, "I really should be going though. It's getting late."   
  
"Very well Harry," said Myrrdin, "Come back to see me soon."   
  
Harry waved and headed to his room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It was a great deal of information to process and Harry decided to sleep on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman in light blue robes with the mirror paced around her chair. He was late! Of all the times a person could be late! A flash of fire then appeared in front of her and a man appeared. The fire died away and he smiled at the woman. He was Asian and had long black hair in a braid. He had a small goatee on his chin. He wore a Japanese kimono with a hakama*. A Japanese katana* was strapped to his back.  
  
"Vi! It is wonderful to see you!" he said with a Japanese accent.   
  
"You are late!" she said sharply. "Why are you late."   
  
"I couldn't help it. I had things to do. You know what's coming." he argued.  
  
"That's true," she agreed, "You don't have to be Des to know what's coming."   
  
"A war is coming. A large one. I feel that many people will die." he said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"I just hope that he will be okay." said Vi, "Des won't tell me anything."  
  
"He's not supposed to tell you anything and you know that." said the man, "And what do you mean he? Are you talking about a mortal or are you talking about Uth?"  
  
"I'm talking about the mortal we all are aware of." she said.  
  
"Ah, yes, he is very special. Much lies on his shoulders." said the man, "Now what was it you called me for?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could convince her to help me." Vi said softly.  
  
"You want me to convince her to help you! She'll never do it unless you ask her yourself. She is still waiting for an apology you know."  
  
"I know, it doesn't hurt to ask you to do it though, you are closer to her than I am."   
  
"You must do it yourself." said the man, "I must go now."   
  
He bowed and said,  
  
"Goodbye Vision. I hope to see you again soon."  
  
Vision smiled and said, "I wish that it could be under better circumstances, War."  
  
With those good-byes, War left Vision standing in her room. Wondering what would happen next.   
  
(*A Hakama is a garment that goes over the kimono; kind of like pants. A katana is a type of Japanese sword.)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
July 5th - 8:00 A.M. - Day Three  
  
Harry sat eating Breakfast in silence with Snape. When they finished, Snape asked,  
  
"What plans do you have for today?"  
  
Harry thought for a bit before replying,  
  
"I'm not sure Professor, I might start on some Summer homework."  
  
Snape looked at Harry and said, "It's Severus, remember? Would you care to help me with some potions I need to start brewing?"  
  
Harry was a little surprised, but said, "Okay, when do we start?"  
  
"Right now." said Snape, "Follow me."  
  
They both left the room and went upstairs to the second floor. However, Snape turned away from where Harry's room was and headed towards the end of the hall. When Twinkle had shown Harry the manor, Harry noticed that there wasn't a door at the end of the hall, just a wooden wall. When they reached the wooden wall, Snape got his wand out and tapped the wall twice. To Harry's amazement, the wall disappeared and a door took it's place. Snape opened the door and several candles blazed to life.   
  
With the light, Harry saw that it was a Potions lab. There were several caldrons lining one wall and all types of other things lined the other walls. Snape went and gathered two cauldrons to place over two of the four burners on the low table in the middle of the room. With a quick 'incendio' a fire was flickering under the cauldrons. Another spell added water to both cauldrons.   
  
"Now come here and choose one of the cauldrons to work with. I will gather the ingredients while you can look at the potion we are making on page 563 in that book on the small table over there." Snape gestured to a tiny table on the corner with a large book on it. Harry turned to page 563 and saw that the potion was titled, Phoenix Draught. Harry was a little confused at first, but continued to read the instructions. Snape then sat the ingredients by the cauldrons and took the book from Harry.   
  
"Now then, we are making this potion because Madam Pomfrey needs to restock her healing potions and the Phoenix Draught is a very powerful healing potion. Now you first need to wait until the water boils. Now that the water is boiling, you need to add a pinch of lionfish spine and stir clockwise 7 times. After that is done, you need to add two hairs of a jarvey."   
  
They continued to toil over the cauldrons carefully. Harry was learning more about the complexity of Potions during this time than he ever really had in class. They finally added the final ingredient and sat down to wait for it to boil for 10 1/2 minutes.  
  
"Severus? Why are you never like that at Hogwarts? I mean, how come you don't go into detail with all of your lessons?" asked Harry cautiously.  
  
"Because most people at Hogwarts don't appreciate the fine art of brewing potions. Also, if I went into detail, I wouldn't be the feared Potions Master I am." said Snape sharply.  
  
"You could at least be a little more fair towards the students." Harry pushed.   
  
"I have a job to do and I do it. I don't have to do anymore than that!" Snape said icily.  
  
"It's because of your task as a spy for Dumbledore isn't it?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Yes it is." said Snape, "I believe it's time to check on the potions."  
  
They both went to the cauldrons and took them off of the burners. Much to Harry's surprise, his potion was the exact same color as Snape's. Snape examined both potions before saying,   
  
"I do believe that both of the potions are perfect. You are better at brewing potions than I thought."  
  
"You never gave me much of a chance to prove myself." said Harry, "There's more to me than you know."  
  
With that, Harry left the lab and headed towards his room. Snape poured the potions into vials and stored them in a small box to send to Madam Pomfrey later on.   
  
An owl then flew in and dropped off the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Snape looked at the front page and was shocked at the headline, 'Ministry of Magic Changing, Fudge Resigns'. He read the article and started to smirk. So that is why Dumbledore wouldn't be coming to Snape Manor for a while. At least that fool of a minister was out of the way. Another article printed speculations of who would be elected next. Amelia Bones was one of the predominate names mentioned, as was Arthur Weasley. Snape shook his head. Madam Bones was a good choice except she was perfectly happy being Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. However, although Arthur Weasley could be a little over excited at times, he would make a decent minister.   
  
Snape thought that Harry would perhaps like to see this edition of the Prophet, so he went to the door to Harry's room and knocked on it. The door opened and Harry appeared, clearly surprised that Snape was there. Snape handed Harry the Prophet and said,  
  
"I thought that you would be interested in today's Prophet. After all, you especially have been a victim of our former Minister's malice."   
  
Snape then walked off to clean up the lab.   
  
Harry looked at the paper and after reading the headline, he couldn't help but smile. Finally that moron who called himself minister was gone.   
  
~End Chapter 8~  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 8 is up! I hope you all think this chapter is fine. It was written a little hastily. I am half asleep right now. The ACT takes a lot out of a person. Well, onto the reviews!  
  
HermioneGreen: Severus was just kinda knocked out so that he would be put to sleep. You will learn about the book later.   
  
lillinfields: I'm glad you liked it and here's more!  
  
Molly Morrison: I changed that stuff on chapter 3. I'm not Italian, so my translations suck. Hopefully it's a little better now. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
AlannaRiddle: Yes, Harry will have blue eyes. Thanks for your comments. I really appreciate the support.   
  
To starangel2106, Elessar, Anarane Anwamane, HecateDeMort, Lady Lightning, Luny, Nphipps, Henio and all those who read Harry Potter and the Serpent's Secret: Thanks for your reviews of support! Without you, I probably wouldn't be continuing this fic! Thankies!!!!!!  
  
The next chapter should be up in a week.   
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	9. Two Weeks Filled in

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter - July 5th through July 19th - Days Three through Seventeen  
  
Two Weeks Filled in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Harry looked at the paper and after reading the headline, he couldn't help but smile. Finally that moron who called himself minister was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The past two weeks had been fairly uneventful for Harry. The days started to fall in line and become a routine of sorts. Harry would get up, have breakfast with Snape, then either work on homework or help Snape with some potions. Sometimes he would go outside and walk around the backyard. Snape and Harry had reached an unspoken truce, however, it was amazing the truce was still going on. Especially after that one incident.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
July 10th - 2:02 P.M. - Day Eight  
  
Harry had noticed that Snape would occasionally just disappear at times. He happened to be walking past the Dinning Room when he noticed Snape standing by a panel of wood. He then watched Snape disappear into the wall. Harry went over to where Snape disappeared and placed an ear over the area. He could hear footsteps getting softer and softer. He was wondering how to follow Snape when the wall suddenly just opened in front of him.   
  
Harry threw all logical caution to the wind and went down the staircase. He guessed that he was underground and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he started to look around to see where Snape went. He found him in a small room on the right. The room seemed to be full of potion ingredients. Harry decided that the best action was to go back before Snape realized he was there. However, he accidentally bumped into the wall with a loud 'thump'. Snape quickly turned around with his wand out. When he realized who it was, he was furious.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here!" he bellowed.  
  
"I, um, I...," Harry stuttered.  
  
"I told you not to go into the basement and you disobeyed my orders!" he shouted, "How in Merlin's name did you get down here anyway?"  
  
"I saw you disappear in the Dinning Room and so I followed you." said Harry.  
  
"Why in the world did you feel the need to follow me? You are such a Gryffindor! Foolish and stupid! Did you ever think that it would be dangerous for you to follow me! It's that behavior that got that stupid mutt of your godfather killed! You never mind your own business. You are careless of people's belongings and private property. You don't know how to keep your nose out of someone else's business. You were spoiled all your life just like your father!" exploded Snape.  
  
Harry could not stand Snape's words.  
  
"Well! If you and some other people would tell me things instead of hiding them for my safety, then maybe I wouldn't have followed you and I am not stupid. I am probably a hell of a lot smarter than you. Sirius was not stupid and he was not a mutt! He was a noble and brave man! You don't even deserve to have known him or to have even been in his presence! I might be a Gryffindor, but I'm proud of it. It's a lot better than being a Slytherin who is a slimy, prejudice, greasy git! You might call me spoiled, but I doubt someone who is spoiled would be locked in a cupboard under the stairs! I doubt that someone who is spoiled would be forced to work in all conditions of the weather and just be fed a piece of bread and a bit of soup. I doubt someone who is spoiled would be yelled at and treated like trash. My childhood was not a nice one. I doubt I have ever been spoiled because I have never had a loving family! I would have done better if I had lived in an orphanage!" Harry then turned on his heel, about to leave, when he suddenly said,   
  
"For your information, you are my father! Or did you forget?"  
  
With those words, Harry raced up the stairs as Snape bellowed.  
  
"Go to your room and stay there!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry was glad that they had settled their differences soon afterward. After all, it would have been horrible to live in the manor and try to ignore the other person living there. Although, it was Snape who had decided to talk first.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Same day  
  
Harry sat on his bed and looked out the window. It wasn't fair the way Snape assumed that his childhood had been easy. Harry was starting to imagine different ways to torture Snape when he heard a knock on his door. He went and opened it and saw Snape standing outside.   
  
"May I come in?" asked Snape.   
  
"Sure," said Harry standing aside, "it's your house."  
  
Snape paused before saying,  
  
"I apologize for several of my comments. They were inappropriate. I should not have lost my temper. You had no way of knowing what you would find by following me."  
  
All Harry did was nod in response.   
  
"I need to go somewhere right now, so don't leave the property."  
  
"Okay," was all that Harry said.  
  
Snape had turned and was about to leave when he stopped and asked.  
  
"Did your relatives really do those things to you?"  
  
"I don't lie about those things." replied Harry.  
  
Snape didn't respond and instead simply walked away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
After that incident, neither one of them mentioned the rooms in the basement. Instead, they both pretended it never happened.  
  
Snape was still spying for Dumbledore. Harry learned this when Snape grabbed his arm one day at lunch. Snape did say anything, he just went upstairs and returned in a black deatheater robe. Harry didn't really need explanation, he had figured out earlier on that Snape was still working for Voldemort on behalf of Dumbledore. Harry was very tempted to ask Snape about the meetings, but he decided that it was best to keep quiet.  
  
Harry had found a book on Occlumancy in the library and was working on trying to block his mind. This consisted of deep meditation before he went to sleep. So far, this had worked quite nicely because Harry no longer had any dreams of any sort.   
  
There still wasn't a Minister of Magic yet, but elections were to be held in a few days. So far the candidates were Arthur Weasley and Arnold Peasegood. Amelia Bones was nominated, however she declined the offer, stating that she was happy working in the position she was in and didn't want the responsibilities that came with the position of minister. Although she was temporarily holding the position until a new minister was elected.   
  
Like he promised, Albus Dumbledore had visited at the end of the first week.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry sat in the sitting room reading his book on Occlumancy when there was a knock on the door. Snape had left earlier because of Voldemort's summons, and Twinkle was out buying groceries at Diagon Alley. Dingle was way too old to get the door, so Harry had to open it. When Harry opened the door, he was greeted by Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Headmaster!" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Hello Harry." said Dumbledore pleasantly, "Is Severus home?"  
  
"No sir." said Harry, "He was summoned."  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Would you mind if I waited for him until he returns?"  
  
"I suppose it's okay for you to stay." said Harry moving aside to let Dumbledore in.  
  
They both went into the sitting room and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while before Dumbledore said,  
  
"How is everything here, Harry?"  
  
"Things are fine Headmaster. Not much has happened so far." replied Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "That's nice."   
  
Suddenly Dumbledore started to go through the pockets of his robes.   
  
"I have something here for you," he said, "I'm not sure where I put it. Ah! Here it is."  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it and saw that it was a letter:  
  
~  
  
By Order of  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
The Lifetime Quiddich Ban over Harry James Potter is hereby lifted. The party being addressed is now allowed to play Quiddich whenever proper such as:   
  
In an area free of muggles.  
  
On school Quiddich teams.  
  
On national Quiddich teams.  
  
On behalf of the ministry, we ask that the party in question forgive the Ministry's ridiculous ban.  
  
Signed:  
  
Amelia Susan Bones  
  
Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Temporary Minister of Magic  
  
~  
  
"What!" said Harry, "You mean I can play Quiddich again?"   
  
"Yes, you are allowed to." said Dumbledore smiling, "I also thought that you might like to have something returned to you."   
  
Dumbledore then took something out from his robes and taped it with his wand. Harry's beloved Firebolt appeared in Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"My Firebolt." gasped Harry.   
  
"I believe this rightly belongs to you." said Dumbledore holding the broomstick out to Harry.  
  
Harry took it and looked up at Dumbledore.   
  
"You mean I can really have it back?"   
  
"It is yours." said Dumbledore, "I hope you will take good care of it."   
  
"I will." said Harry.  
  
"Did Severus tell you about the wards on this manor?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Wards?" asked Harry.  
  
"I suppose he didn't tell you then." said Dumbledore, "Well, there are wards around the property. The main ones don't allow people to Apparate inside the gates and don't allow portkeys in or out. However, the wards also block all magic detection from the Ministry of Magic."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry slowly catching on.  
  
"Well, if someone was underage and did magic, the Ministry would have no way of knowing." said Dumbledore innocently.   
  
"So I can do magic here, even though I'm underage?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Dumbledore, "Now, have you read any good books lately?"  
  
Harry smiled at Dumbledore's antics and started to talk to Dumbledore about his book on Occlumancy and how he hadn't had any dreams.   
  
Snape had returned a little while later and Dumbledore left to speak with him and soon after left.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry's appearance was also beginning to change. He had gotten a few inches taller so far and his hair was no longer sticking out in all directions. There also seemed to be a problem that neither Harry nor Snape expected.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
July 16th - 10:35 A.M. - Day Fourteen  
  
Harry had started to get horrible headaches for the past couple of days. He was reading a book when one of these headaches came up. He put the book down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Snape happened to be walking by and saw him do this.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I've just go this bad headache." replied Harry.  
  
"Do you want a potion to help it?" asked Snape.  
  
"I've already tried one and it didn't work." said Harry.  
  
Snape looked at Harry for a little while before he thought of something.   
  
"Take your glasses off and see how well you can make things out."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just do so and tell me how well you can see." said Snape.  
  
Harry shrugged and took his glasses off. He looked around and his eyes widened.   
  
"I can see the snake on that vase!" he said pointing to a ceramic vase on the fireplace.   
  
"You normally can't?" asked Snape.  
  
"No!" said Harry, "I normally have horrible vision and can't make out anything except blurry shapes. However, I can actually tell that there is a snake on that vase. The snake is a little blurry, but I can see it."  
  
"Well, that is the cause of your headache." said Snape, "Your glasses are too strong now."   
  
"Do you think that I might never have to wear glasses again after this spell completely wears off?" asked Harry.  
  
"Most likely." said Snape, "Now hand me your glasses and I'll see if I can adjust them."   
  
Harry handed Snape his glasses and Snape tapped them with his wand. He then handed them back to Harry.  
  
"How are they now?" he asked.  
  
Harry put them on and said, "Better, but I think they are still a little strong."  
  
Snape then tapped them with his wand again and Harry said,   
  
"Perfect! Thank you."   
  
Snape just nodded and left.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Those two weeks were fairly calm and normal. Harry and Snape kept their truce and Harry continued to learn more things. However, the next week would be a week of change and the end of the old Ministry of Magic.  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
A/N: Yay! The end of Chapter 9. It took a while to write because I've been sick. I hope you like it and on to the reviews:  
  
To Melwasul and Nphipps: There is no current lord, but I did say that the Lady is Draco Malfoy's Grandmother who went missing.  
  
To GoddessMoonLady: I'm glad that you love my little story! Thanks for your review!  
  
To Clare, the Blind: Some best friend you are! You don't like my story *cries*. Don't worry, I'll get you back in Chemistry. (Just kidding.)  
  
To starangel2106, HermioneGreen, Anarane Anwamane, HecateDeMort, Lady Lightning, Aredhel Tasartir, and Miss Teinge: Thanks for your reviews of support!  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	10. Another Day

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 10 - July 20th - Day Eighteen  
  
Another Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Those two weeks were fairly calm and normal. Harry and Snape kept their truce and Harry continued to learn more things. However, the next week would be a week of change and the end of the old Ministry of Magic.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes as the sun peeped through the window in his room. He stretched and put on his glasses. He made a mental note that the glasses had to be readjusted again because the prescription was too strong. He picked his wand up and summoned some clean clothes from the wardrobe. As soon as he found out that he could do magic here without being caught, he had shrunk all of Dudley's old hand-me-downs so that they fit him. As soon as he went to Diagon Alley though, he was definitely buying some new clothes.   
  
Harry got out of the comfortable bed and changed out of his pajamas. As he put a robe on over his muggle clothes, he pondered about how long his truce with Snape would last. They had gotten along pretty well so far, all things considered.   
  
Harry went downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to see Snape not sitting at the other end of the table. He looked at a clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was just 7:30. Harry decided to go ahead and sit down and wait for Breakfast to begin. He summoned a book that he was reading from his rooms and began to read. He was so engrossed with the book that he failed to notice Snape enter the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
He jumped and turned around with his wand out before he realized that it was only Snape. He relaxed a bit and waited for Snape to say something.  
  
"You were ready with an attack." said Snape, "Good, but you need to be aware of your surroundings so that you aren't surprised at all. You need to learn how to know when someone enters a room, so that they won't surprise you. After all, a surprise attack could get you killed."   
  
Snape then went to his chair and they ate breakfast in silence.   
  
Just as Harry and Snape were both about to get up, a sheet of parchment appeared in front of them with a loud 'ping'. Harry looked at Snape and saw that he was already reading the piece of parchment. Reassured that it was safe, Harry read the piece of parchment that was in front of him.   
  
~  
  
Ministry of Magic Voting Ballot  
  
Fill in who you wish to take the position of Minister of Magic  
  
* Arthur Weasley  
  
* Arnold Peasegood  
  
After choosing, tap this parchment with your wand once to cast your vote.   
  
~  
  
Harry was very startled by what the Parchment said. He couldn't be old enough to vote, could he? He looked up and saw Snape looking at him.   
  
"I'm old enough to vote?" he asked.   
  
Snape smirked and said, "The voting age in the Wizarding World is however old you are when you take and finish your OWLs."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "That's something I had no idea about."   
  
"From what I've gathered, there are a lot of things in this world that you are unaware of." said Snape.  
  
Harry was about to retort when Snape added,   
  
"Now vote, you can come up with a so-called witty comeback later."   
  
Grumbling, Harry picked up the quill that had magically appeared and filled in the bubble next to Arthur Weasley's name. He then tapped the ballot with his wand and it disappeared along with the quill.  
  
Harry hoped that Mr. Weasley would get the position. He couldn't think of a family who deserved a bit of power more. Also, Mr. Weasley would probably handle the crisis of Voldemort very well. At least he wouldn't make a mess out of things like Fudge did.  
  
Snape then stood up and with a twirl of his robes, he walked out. Harry continued to sit, while thinking about what to do for the rest of the morning, when Snape walked back in. He placed a book on the table in front of Harry and stalked back out. Harry looked at the book and read the title, 'Customs of a Proper Wizard: Conducting Yourself as Such'.  
  
With a small snort of laughter, Harry picked up the book and started to read as he walked back to his bedroom.   
  
***  
  
A short, balding man with watery eyes waited outside an iron door. He was very twitchy and seemed very anxious. An odd thing about him though was his one silver hand. It appeared to be made out of metal, except that it moved. He was wringing his hands and jumped when the door opened. A voice called out from inside,  
  
"Wormtail, come in here."  
  
The voice was chilling and cold. The man called Wormtail went in the chamber. At the end of the chamber was a figure sitting on a black throne made out of stone. The man, if you could even call the figure a man, stood up. His sinister robes flowed around him. The creature was tall and thin with a white face that was like a snake's and his eyes were a scarlet red, like newly shed blood.  
  
"Tell me why I was thwarted again by Harry Potter!" he hissed angrily.   
  
"Well Wormtail, tell me why I was stopped by a mere 15 year old boy and an old man!"  
  
"I don't know my Lord." whimpered Wormtail a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew as he groveled at the Dark Lord's feet.   
  
"You don't know." mocked Voldemort, "You don't know!"   
  
Voldemort's eyes seemed to glow as he sneered, "Why don't you know?"  
  
"My-my Lord, please," begged Wormtail.  
  
"This is getting pathetic," said Voldemort as he raised his wand, "Crucio!"  
  
Wormtail screamed and shrieked in pain before Voldemort ended the spell.  
  
"I want you to find a way to free my true followers who are in Azkaban." he said evilly. "You will take Bellatrix with you. She can at least get a job done correctly."  
  
"Yes my Lord." said Wormtail kissing Voldemort's hem. "Thank you my Lord."   
  
"Get out of my sight now before I decide to kill you." said Voldemort sitting back down on his throne.  
  
Wormtail bowed before scampering out of the dark room as fast as he could.  
  
"I'll get you Potter." hissed Voldemort, "I'll find you and kill you if it's the last thing I do. Even if you have found away to block my Legilimency ability, I'll find out where you are and I'll make you pay for all the humiliation that you have put me and my followers through."  
  
A sound of clapping echoed the dark chamber.   
  
"Wonderful speech, I can tell it's very true to your style. What a shame no one but little old me was here to hear it." said a female voice. "Well, your snake also, but considering you didn't speak in Parselmouth, your snake doesn't really count."  
  
Nagini, who was asleep in a corner of the chamber before, woke up and slithered to Voldemort's feet, ready to strike if need be.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Voldemort, "How did you get in here?"   
  
"Oh, I have my ways of getting into places." replied the voice.   
  
"Where are you?" demanded Voldemort, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely." said the voice sarcastically.  
  
A woman appeared in front of Voldemort. She was wearing dark scarlet robes that matched her short, spiky red hair. Her bright red boots echoed noise on the floor as she walked closer to Voldemort, her violet eyes portraying a spark of mischief in them.   
  
"Who are you?" said Voldemort.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" said the woman.   
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you." said Voldemort, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, that's quite the threat. It's a shame you can't fulfill it." said the woman laughing.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger as he yelled, "Avada Kadavera!"   
  
However, the green spell hit the door as it's target disappeared. Voldemort looked around to see where the woman went, when a voice behind him said,  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Voldemort turned around to see the woman leaning over his throne with a smirk on her face. Suddenly one of the pockets in her robe vibrated. She reached into the pocket and pulled out what looked to be a compact. However, it was glowing baby blue.   
  
"Sorry, our meeting must be cut short. Wonderful meeting you!" said the woman as she suddenly just disappeared.  
  
Voldemort growled in frustration. He really needed better wards in his chambers.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley sat outside of the Burrow watching Fred and George hex each other. Dumbledore had place strong wards on the house before Ron had returned from Hogwarts. Percy still had not contacted any of the family and Ron frankly didn't really care. Ginny was upstairs writing to Dean Thomas, her boyfriend. Ron growled, why couldn't Ginny just stay a kid and never date. Ginny had been locked up in her room a great deal lately though. Ron mentally shook his head, girls were weird.   
  
It had been a while since Ron had heard from Harry, but Dumbledore has assured the Weasleys that Harry was fine and was just very busy. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was raking in the money. Fred and George had started looking for flats in London so that they could be near the shop. There was an apartment above the shop, but an old wizard lived there and Fred and George didn't have the heart to ask him to move or to kick him out.   
  
When Mrs. Weasley learned that the twins were planning to move, she burst out in tears. It took a while to calm her down, but now she was trying to teach the twins household abilities that she claimed they would need to learn. When she wasn't listening, Fred had whispered to Ron that they planned on visiting a lot so that they wouldn't need to learn how to clean clothes or cook a meal.  
  
Mr. Weasley had been putting in long hours at the Ministry of Magic ever since Dumbledore had convinced him to run for Minister of Magic. Ron had barely seen him in two weeks. Although it would be cool if he won.  
  
"Hey Ron! Where are you?" called out Hermione's voice.  
  
Hermione was staying at the Burrow in order to keep her safe from Voldemort. Her parents had been moved to a safe location to prevent attacks on them.  
  
"I'm out here." replied Ron.  
  
Hermione walked out and saw Fred and George hexing each other.   
  
"I swear, those two are going to get someone killed with their irresponsible actions. I don't know why I thought that they would gain some responsibility when they left Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with how they act." said Ron.  
  
"You wouldn't." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"Never mind," said Hermione, "You wouldn't understand. I'm going to go and read."   
  
"That's a surprise." muttered Ron sarcastically.  
  
"What was that!" said Hermione, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Nothing!" said Ron innocently.  
  
Hermione huffed and walked back inside. She would never understand males.  
  
Ron continued to watch as Fred jumped around trying to get rid of the wings that had sprouted on his back.   
  
***  
  
Harry had finished the book that Snape had gave him and he decided to go flying around on his Firebolt. It had been a long time since he had been up in the air and he hoped that he wasn't too rusty.  
  
He went out to the back yard and mounted his broom. He kicked off and felt the wonderful sensation of flying. He did a few practice loops before flying over and around the lake. Harry truly felt at home in the sky. He continued to fly around on his broom, doing tricks before he noticed a black figure approaching him on a broom.   
  
He was startled when realized who the black figure was. Sure Snape had refereed a Quiddich match during Harry's first year, but it was still a little odd to see Snape flying on a broom.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" asked Harry.   
  
"I'm up here to make sure you don't do anything stupid to kill yourself." replied Snape, "With those stunts you were pulling, I'm surprise you are still alive."  
  
"I know what I'm doing." replied Harry before he flew past Snape. Harry leaned forward, fully intending to see exactly how fast he could get his prized broom to go. He continued flying for a while before deciding to land.   
  
Snape was standing near the door waiting for him.   
  
"It is too dangerous to pull stunts like those with no one watching you to save your rear end." he sneered, "I am going to keep your broom until the start of school. If you wish to fly, you may ask me and I will accompany you. However, you will not be flying by yourself. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry stared at him with his mouth open like a fish. Snape took the Firebolt out of Harry's hand and went inside. Harry was about to protest until Snape silenced him with a look. Harry scowled and decided to take a walk around the lake to calm his nerves and to curse Snape for taking his Firebolt away.  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
A/N: Yay! I have written 10 chapters! I'm very proud of myself. I am so grateful for all the people who have read my story and those who have written reviews of support. Thank you so much! *Gives everyone a party hat and a piece of chocolate cake.*  
  
I'm very tired right now, so I'm not going to reply to everyone's reviews, but I do wish to thank everyone who has reviewed! After all, you are the ones who keep this story going!  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	11. A New Acquaintance

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 11 - July 20th - Day Eighteen  
  
A New Acquaintance  
  
This //..// is Parseltongue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Snape took the Firebolt out of Harry's hand and went inside. Harry was about to protest until Snape silenced him with a look. Harry scowled and decided to take a walk around the lake to calm his nerves and to curse Snape for taking his Firebolt away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ranted mentally. How dare he take his Firebolt away! He had just got it back! However a voice in his head that sounded a little like Dumbledore said, 'You did do those dangerous stunts.'  
  
'I do them all of the time.' Harry mentally argued back.  
  
'He was just worried. It's not like he took your Firebolt away for good, he said if you wanted it, you would just have to tell him and he would watch you to make sure you don't kill yourself.'  
  
'Maybe,' thought Harry, 'I doubt it though. He's just a greasy git.'  
  
'Who is your father.' the voice pointed out.  
  
Harry shook his head. He must be going mental. After all, arguing with yourself is not a healthy thing to do. Although, loath as he was to admit it, the other voice was right. He was doing some dangerous stunts and Snape probably just wanted to make sure his only heir wasn't killed.   
  
The book that Snape had given him had stressed the importance of an heir to a wizarding family. If the family didn't have an heir, the line would die out and that was viewed as a disgrace in old Wizarding society. Although Dumbledore didn't have an heir that he knew of. Although Harry didn't know much about the ancient wizard to begin with.   
  
Harry quickly vowed to learn more about the Dumbledore family. After all, Dumbledore had mentioned that he was related to Harry's birth mother. Harry sighed and sat down at the edge of the lake. He had so much going on in his mind. He reached up and fingered the silver chain around his neck. He was still amazed that such a thing appeared through a dream. He snorted maybe he should buy a pensive for his thoughts. Although he had no idea where he would get one. Perhaps he should ask Dumbledore if he ever forgave him for keeping the prophecy a secret.  
  
Harry ran his fingers over the ground. He found a smooth stone and tossed it on the lake. It skipped once, twice, and then sank under with a 'plop.'  
  
***  
  
Snape watched Harry sit at the edge of the lake. He had placed the Firebolt safely away in his closet. Snape shortly wondered if it was the correct thing to do, but he shook all thoughts like that out of his head. Of course it was the right thing to do. After all, if the boy got himself killed, Albus would never forgive him.   
  
Snape was reluctant to admit to himself that Harry had a talent for potions. During all their quiet times together brewing Potions, Harry hadn't messed up once. Snape was trying to stop calling Harry the name 'Potter'. He had made a silent promise to his late wife to try and get to know the boy before judging. Well, this time at least.   
  
Snape grunted at himself. He was slowly becoming a sap. It wouldn't do for him to go soft. Especially not now, he was needed by too many people. Snape walked over to a hutch and took a crystal container out, as well as a glass. He poured the brandy into the glass and slowly drank. His life was getting far too complicated.   
  
Damn Albus and all of his secrets! Why couldn't he have just told him that his son was still alive from the beginning instead of causing him years of pain. In a flash of anger he threw the glass down on the floor. It shattered to several small pieces. Sighing, he took out his wand and muttered 'repairo'. Instantly, the glass repaired and looked as good as new.   
  
Why couldn't have Albus told him sooner? He never really hated Harry. He just hated Potter because James Potter was cruel to him during their youth. He only hated Harry because Potter's son got to live and his son had to die. In fact, Snape didn't know much about Harry anyway.   
  
"Perhaps I should get to know him." he said to himself quietly.  
  
He walked over to the window and looked down towards the lake. Harry was still sitting there.   
  
"It couldn't hurt any."   
  
***  
  
The woman in red who taunted Voldemort appeared in a nice sized apartment. The apartment had a very modern and chic design. The noise of car horns, bustling people, and businesses, came in through the open window. The woman waved her hand and her robes turned into a short, red, silk dress. The noise of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. The woman turned around and sniffed haughtily as she saw who her guest was.  
  
"Oh, it's you." she said, "What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
Vision fought to control her temper as she said, "I need to ask you a favor."   
  
"Why should I do anything for you?" asked the woman.   
  
"I'm sorry for my irresponsible words Libba. They were hasty and made out of anger. Let us put our differences aside." said Vision calmly.  
  
Libba looked out the window for a bit before saying, "What do you want?"   
  
"You know that something big is coming. I was wondering if He could have your blessing."   
  
"You want me to give him more than my blessing." said Libba.  
  
"Well, it is about time for Althaning's..." started Vision.  
  
"You want me to give Him that!" shouted Libba, "No way!"  
  
"I know you have a liking for those crazy, power-hungry leaders, but please do this for me this one time!" pleaded Vision.  
  
"Well, this one isn't quite as interesting as some of the others. Now Hitler was very interesting, and original. Richard III was pretty interesting as well. I mean locking his two nephews in London Tower so that he could be King. Very original stuff. Now this Voldemort guy is just boring. While I do like some of the crazy ones, this one is just a nut case. He is so unoriginal and deluded. I guess I will help the kid. I'll have to talk to Althaning, but I suppose she will agree." said Libba.  
  
"Thank you." said Vision, "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure, whatever." said Libba, "I'm not doing this for you though, I'm doing it for the kid. You and I still have a score to settle."   
  
"I know, I know." said Vision as she vanished.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat staring at the ripples in the lake for a while. When they finally stilled, he stood up and prepared to leave. He started to walk away, when he heard something behind a couple of bushes near the woods. He cautiously walked over to investigate. As he neared it, he heard leaves being moved. Suddenly, he heard a voice muttering and jumped. He was about to run back to the Manor, when a snake appeared from under the bushes.   
  
The snake was black with a green ring around it's tail. It's appearance was like that of a cobra, yet it clearly didn't have the coloring, nor the markings of one. The snake didn't appear to notice Harry, so he decided to try and talk to it.   
  
//Hello.//  
  
The snake looked at Harry in surprise.  
  
//Did you just talk to me?//  
  
//Yesss,// replied Harry as he knelt down close to the snake.  
  
//How do you ssspeak my language? I've never met any non sssnake who ssspoke our language.//   
  
//I can.// said Harry, //Why isss it that you are here?//  
  
//Sssomething inside me told me to go, ssso I went. Now I have found you.//  
  
//Would you like to have sssomething to eat?// asked Harry.  
  
//No, I am not hungry. However, you would make a good massster.// said the snake sliding closer, //Would it be sssuitable if I ssstayed with you?//  
  
//That would be okay.// said Harry startled, //My name isss Harry. What'sss yoursss?//  
  
//Name?// asked the snake, //What isss thisss name you ssspeak of?//  
  
//It isss what we call one another.// said Harry.  
  
//Ah, yesss, a name would be fine.// said the snake.  
  
//Are you male or female?// asked Harry looking at the snake closer.  
  
//I'm a female.// answered the snake.  
  
Harry offered the snake his arm and the snake crawled up and wrapped itself around his arm.  
  
Harry thought for a bit before saying.  
  
//What about Ethelinda? Isss that name fine with you?//  
  
//That isss a good name. I will permit you to call me Ethelinda.// said Ethelinda, //Now I ssshall go to sssleep.//  
  
With that, Ethelinda went to sleep on Harry's arm. Harry looked at the lake one more time before walking towards the manor.  
  
***  
  
Arthur Weasley stared at the head of Amelia Bones that sat in the fire in shock. She had just flooed him and told him the most amazing news.   
  
"You have to be kidding." he gasped.   
  
"It's true Arthur. You won the election. You are now the new Minister of Magic." she said calmly.   
  
"I need to sit down." he said as he pulled out a chair from under the dinning table.   
  
Molly Weasley entered the room at that moment and asked, "Who is on the floo dear?"  
  
When she saw who it was, she said, "Oh, hello Madam Bones. I hope you are doing well."  
  
"I'm quite fine Mrs. Weasley, except I can't seem to get it through your husband's head that he has been elected as Minister of Magic." replied Madam Bones.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took some pots out of the cabinet and replied, "That's lovely...WHAT!"  
  
As soon as she comprehended what Madam Bones said, she dropped the two pans she was holding. The loud 'clang' echoed through the house. This nose caught the whole house's attention and Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Is everything okay Mum?" asked Ginny.  
  
Mrs. Weasley just stared off in shock.  
  
"Mum?" asked Ron. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley then let out a noise and fainted. George ran and barely caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" asked Fred.  
  
"I won the election." he muttered.   
  
"What did you say?" asked Ginny, not catching what he said.   
  
"I'm the new Minister of Magic." he said a little louder.  
  
Madam Bones, realizing that this was a time that they should be alone, left the fire with a small 'pop'.  
  
Everyone stared at him with different expressions on each of their faces. They varied from unbelieving (Ron) to joy (Hermione). There was a long silence before any of them spoke. However, it was Fred who broke the silence and said,   
  
"Wicked!"  
  
***  
  
Harry sat in one of the chairs in the library when Snape walked in. Harry didn't notice him at first because he was reading a book on Charms. However, Harry noticed him when he sat in the chair next to where he was sitting.  
  
"I'm not letting you keep your Firebolt just yet." said Snape before Harry could say anything.   
  
"I wasn't going to ask that." said Harry, "I was wondering when we could go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"It will be a little while because the spells haven't worn off and you are in too much danger the way you are." replied Snape.  
  
"Oh." was all the reply Snape got.  
  
"I thought you might like to know that Lupin will be coming to stay here on your birthday." added Snape as an afterthought.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry looking at Snape sharply.  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster thought that you could use some other company besides myself."  
  
"I don't mind your company." said Harry honestly. "After all, we don't see each other that much sir."  
  
"I told you to call me Severus." said Snape getting up, "Perhaps you might like to go with me somewhere tomorrow. Then we can perhaps see how much of each other's company we can truly stand."   
  
"That sounds alright with me." said Harry, surprised.  
  
"What's that on your arm?" asked Snape, suddenly.  
  
"Oh, it's a snake I found outside." said Harry, holding his arm up to show Snape the sleeping snake, "Her name is Ethelinda."   
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen a snake like that before." said Snape, "Are you sure it's not dangerous?"  
  
"I'm sure," said Harry, "She was quite nice when I spoke with her. So can I keep her?"  
  
"I don't see why not, just as long as it stays out of my way." said Snape as he walked out.  
  
"Just when I think that I understand him, he does something to totally surprise me." said Harry to himself as he went back to his book.  
  
~End Chapter 11~  
  
A/N: Chapter ll is finished! Yay! iitalics/i, bbold/b, uunderline/u I hope this works so that I can do more varried text effects. I can't believe this story has 104 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Now on to those reviews:  
  
To Thirteen Ravens: I'm glad you like how I choose to not stick with just Harry. I'm glad you liked the Firebolt scene. It just kinda popped up when I was writting, so I went with it.  
  
To GoddessMoonLady: Here's an update. I'm trying to get Snape to act a little more parentish, I'm not sure if it's working too well or not....   
  
To Anne: I'm glad you love my story!  
  
To selua: Harry and Snape interaction is coming in the next chapter.  
  
To Xikum: Wow, long review. I totally see what you mean about Harry having to set limits himself. Well, now he has someone to set them for him. I'm glad you liked the Wizarding Etiquette book.  
  
To Nphipps: As you can see, the woman who taunted Voldemort is named Libba.  
  
To: Anarane Anwamane, Yami'sLittleGirl, Lady Lightning, Romm, HecateDeMort, HermioneGreen, and starangel2106: Thanks for your reviews of support!!  
  
|~Lilyanphino~| 


	12. A Trip to Aberfeldy

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.

Chapter 12 - July 21st - Day Nineteen

A Trip to Aberfeldy

This //..// is Parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Oh, it's a snake I found outside." said Harry, holding his arm up to show Snape the sleeping snake, "Her name is Ethelinda." 

"I don't believe I've ever seen a snake like that before." said Snape, "Are you sure it's not dangerous?"

"I'm sure," said Harry, "She was quite nice when I spoke with her. So can I keep her?"

"I don't see why not, just as long as it stays out of my way." said Snape as he walked out.

"Just when I think that I understand him, he does something to totally surprise me." said Harry to himself as he went back to his book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was up early the next morning. He was actually looking forward to seeing what Snape had planned that day. At least it would beat sitting around doing homework or brewing Potions. Although, he had definitely improved in Potions from working with Severus. 

Harry decided to wear his Hogwarts uniform for that day because a cold spell was passing by, but when he tried it on, it no longer fit. Harry sighed and looked into the wardrobe to see if any of Dudley's old hand-me-downs that Twinkle hadn't taken away to wash were suitable to wear. When he failed to find any that were decent, he sighed in defeat before his eye caught sight of something in the back. He reached and took it out. Hanging on a hanger were light blue summer robes. Not sure whether to wear them or not he called,

"Twinkle?"

The house elf appeared and replied, "Yes Young Harry?"

Harry held out the robes and asked, "Um, how did these get into the wardrobe."

"Master Snape gave the robes to Twinkle to place in the wardrobe for Young Harry. Master Snape wants Young Harry to wear them today." replied Twinkle.

"Thanks Twinkle." said Harry as Twinkle left the room.

Harry then took a look at the robes wondering why Snape would do something like that for him. He decided to go with it. After all, Snape wouldn't hurt his own flesh and blood, would he?

Harry mentally chided himself for thinking such stupid thoughts. He put on the robes. He would be late if he didn't hurry up and he didn't want to keep Snape waiting. He checked on Ethelinda and saw that she was still asleep on the bed. He placed some snake food next to her that Twinkle had delivered earlier. 

After breakfast, Severus and Harry stood in the entry way. Snape took his wand out.

"I'll need to change your hair and eye color before we leave. We might be going somewhere where there are wizards and it's best that you aren't recognized." 

"That's okay with me." said Harry as Snape started to chant some words. 

When Snape finished, Harry felt a tingling sensation around his head, but it quickly left after a few seconds. 

"What do I look like?" he asked Snape curiously.

Snape conjured a mirror and Harry gasped when he saw his reflection. He now had wavy brown hair that covered his scar. His eyes were also a clear blue color. 

"I've also put a spell over your scar, so that people won't notice it if they look at you." said Snape, "Now come on, we don't have all day to get to where we are going."

Snape banished the mirror and stalked out the front door. The sinister front fountain was actually quite nice looking now that the sun shined on the sparkling water falling from it. The two walked out the front gates and down the dirt road for a short distance. Harry nearly bumped into Snape when he suddenly stopped. 

"We are now passed the anti-apparation wards. Take my hand." he said.

Harry took his hand before closing his eyes when he suddenly experienced the strange feeling of apparation. 

When the feeling stopped, Harry opened his eyes. They seemed to be on the outskirts of a small town. 

"Where are we?" he asked.

"On the North Side of the town of Aberfeldy in Scotland. It's mainly a Muggle town, but on the north side is a decent sized Wizarding area. There are anti-muggle wards around the north side to keep any muggles from learning about us. This is actually the closest town to Snape Manor." said Snape, as he walked down the hill towards the town. 

"So we're in Scotland." said Harry to himself as he followed Snape down the hill. 

"I haven't been here in a while, so I'm not sure that what I am looking for is still here." said Snape walking down a road. "There used to be an excellent apothecary here, it would be a shame if it was closed now." 

Harry looked around at the shops that were on the street. A few people were walking around the street and looking at some of the window displays. There seemed to be a few pubs and a clothing store and some other stores selling various magical things. Snape grabbed Harry's attention when he said,

"There it is. It looks like it's still in business."

Harry looked to where Snape was looking and saw a small building with a ratty sign hanging outside that read 'Adolph's Apothecary c.1742'. A faint whiff of rotting eggs met Harry's nose as they headed towards the shop. The door was open and they entered the store. It was dark and hot in the store and it was no wonder that the door was wide open. A wizened old man sat at the counter. He appeared to be nodding off until Snape cleared his thought to get his attention. The old man jumped in surprise as he looked to see who had made the noise.

The old man peered at them through his thick spectacles. He suddenly smiled as he saw who it was.

"Severus Snape, it's wonderful to see you again. Why, I haven't seen you for, how many years has it been? Ah yes, about 16 years. I remember when you used to come in here as a little boy. You loved to look around in here when your father..."

"I remember Adolph," Snape interrupted, "I'm staying at the Manor for the summer and I need some Potion ingredients refilled."

"Very well," said the old man a bit put out at not being able to finish his tale, "What do you need Severus?" 

Snape pulled a list out and started talking in low voices to the man. Harry meanwhile looked around the store. There were several dried herbs and animal parts for sale. Some Demiguise hair was in a glass case for 5 galleons a hair. Snape walked up behind Harry as Adolph went in search of the ingredients he wanted to buy. 

"Not a bad price for Demiguise hair." he commented, "It sells for 10 galleons in Diagon Alley."

"Really?" said Harry, "Aren't invisibility cloaks made out of it?" 

"Yes," said Snape, "The hair is very hard to get, that's why it sells for a high price and why invisibility cloaks are so rare and expensive."

Adolph joined them with a box of potion ingredients. 

"Here you are Severus." he suddenly noticed Harry for the first time, "Oh, I didn't realize that you had brought someone along. My sincerest apologizes. I'm Adolph Sigfreid Woodworth the 10th and you might be?"

Harry was completely unsure of what to answer when Severus answered for him.

"I don't believe you have ever met my son Harry Snape."

"I did not realize you had a son." said Adolph smiling toothlessly, "He does have Regina's eyes though. It's nice to meet you Harry."

"It's nice to meet you as well. You knew my mother?" said Harry curious for information about his birth mother.

"Yes, she was a beautiful and graceful lady. She captured the attention of several good looking young men, but the only man she ever had eyes on was your father." said Adolph.

"Thank you Adolph for the ingredients your money is on the counter. We really must be going now. Goodbye." said Severus impatiently as he took the box from the old man.

"Goodbye Severus and it was nice to meet you Harry." said Adolph as the father and son left the store. 

"Where are we going now." asked Harry as they walked along.

Snape looked at his watch and said,

"Well, it's getting close to twelve, so why don't we go and get something to eat?"

"That sounds good to me." answered Harry.

They entered a small cafe and ordered some lunch. While they waited for the food to arrive, Snape shrunk the box until it was the size of a small coin and put it into his pocket. They ate their meal in peace and after they left the cafe, Snape said,

"Hold it, I just remembered something I need to take care of. Could you wait for me in the bookstore? It will take just a few minutes."

"Okay." said Harry as the formidable form of Snape disappeared into the crowd. 

With a sigh, Harry entered into the bookstore and started looking around. He wandered towards the Quiddich section and started looking through the books there. He saw one on Seeker techniques and began to flip through it. With his head buried in the book, he started to walk towards some big, comfy chairs in the back. However, he was stopped when he bumped into someone and was barely able to stop himself from falling backwards. Sadly, the other person fell down. 

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." said Harry hurrying over to help the other person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said a female voice that was strangely familiar.

Harry reached his hand out to help the girl up when he suddenly saw who it was. Luna Lovegood looked up at him from the floor. Luna was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and was a year below him. She was a little odd and had earned the nickname 'Loony Luna' from her classmates. She had helped out a lot during the whole Department of Mysteries incident though and was pretty nice. 

Luna didn't seem to recognize Harry though and allowed herself to be helped up.

"Thanks." she said as she looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"No," said Harry, "Most likely not."

"Oh," she looked at him carefully for a bit longer before she reached down and picked up the book he had dropped. "Here's your book." 

"Thanks," said Harry taking the book back.

"Are you a seeker?" asked Luna.

She then blushed and added, "Wait, that's kind of a stupid question. I mean why else would you be reading a book about seeker techniques if you weren't a seeker?"

Harry smiled and said, "I am a seeker although I haven't played much Quiddich lately."

"That's a shame that you haven't played much Quiddich. I don't really play Quiddich at all to tell the truth, but I am interested in the sport. I'm not much of an athlete though. Bad genes and all you know." said Luna.

Harry was a little surprise at how different Luna was now than how she was at school. She was a lot more chatty and not at all misty sounding.

"Well, what interests you?" asked Harry in curiosity.

"I'm actually very interested in learning about Wizarding myths and legends. After all, most legends are based on fact and I really would like to learn about the facts behind the myths." said Luna earnestly.

"That's really interesting. In fact, that's really cool." said Harry.

"You think so?" said Luna eagerly, "Most Wizards and Witches could care less. My Dad runs a Newspaper that investigates on those issues. You might have heard of it. It's called the Quibbler."

"I've heard of it." said Harry.

"I thought that you probably had." Luna sighed, "Most people think that it's ridiculous flop. I will admit that most of it is made up. My father needed a job and didn't want to work for any of the other papers, so he created one in order to have a bit of fun."

"No offense or anything, but that does explain a lot." said Harry truthfully.

"Actually, my Dad and I both like to act very strange and misty in the public world, but in truth we are both just normal people. In fact, I'm not sure why I act like a crazy person at school. It is fun though." she said as she gazed off towards the window.

"Well, I think it sounds interesting." said Harry.

"Really! Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Luna Lovegood." she said sticking her hand out.

"I'm Harry." said Harry as he shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you as well." she said smiling, "I have to go now, do you live around here?"

"I think so," said Harry. Seeing Luna's confused look he added, "I'm staying with someone for the Summer, so I'm not quite sure what is where."

"Well, I live in the apartment above the Quibbler headquarters. If your ever around, drop by sometime and maybe we could talk some more." said Luna.

"That sounds nice." said Harry, "Maybe I will. Bye Luna."

"Bye Harry." said Luna as she waved goodbye and left the store.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when Severus cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry about that. What's on the agenda next?" asked Harry.

"Well, my business is done, so what might you like to do?" asked Snape.

"Could we look around some of the other stores?" asked Harry.

"That sounds like a probable idea." replied Snape, "Perhaps we could also get some clothes that are more decent than some of the rags you own right now."

Harry nodded and they continued on, headed towards the clothing store.

-End Chapter 12-

A/N: Yay! Chapter 12 is up! I'm sorry about missing last week, but I was very very busy. Hopefully with my project complete, things will calm down around here. I've heard about a new Fanfiction.net thing that says we can't reply to reader's replies in our chapters. I'm not sure about this policy, but I will say that I'm am grateful to everyone's positive responses. Hopefully chapter 13 will be up next week. 

-Lilyanphino


	13. Fittings and Dirks

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.

Chapter 13 - July 21st - Day Nineteen  
Fittings and Dirks

This !!..!! is Parseltongue

---------------------------------------------  
Last Chapter:

Harry was lost in his thoughts when Severus cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry about that. What's on the agenda next?" asked Harry.

"Well, my business is done, so what might you like to do?" asked Snape.

"Could we look around some of the other stores?" asked Harry.

"That sounds like a probable idea." replied Snape, "Perhaps we could also get some clothes that are more decent than some of the rags you own right now."

Harry nodded and they continued on, headed towards the clothing store.

---------------------------------------------

The street was much more crowded than it was earlier. Of course, the day was reaching mid-afternoon and it would be expected that business would pick up during that time.  
Harry spotted a woman wearing a hat with a dead raccoon on it and could barely stop himself from grimacing. Snape had noticed where he was looking and waited until she had passed before saying,

"Some people have no sense to realize when something is tasteless and overly ridiculous. She looked absolutely absurd. I will tell you that no proper witch or wizard would ever consider wearing something of that nature."  
Harry nodded and looked at the sign in front of the clothing store. It read 'Gladrags Wizardwear'. He suddenly remembered the large sign at the Quiddich World Cup that advertised the store. However, it only mentioned stores in London, Paris, and Hogsmeade.

"Severus?" he started.

"Yes?" replied Snape.

"I thought that Gladrags Wizardwear was only located in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

"Well, I believe they just opened this branch a year ago." said Snape, "Yes, I believe I read about the opening last year in the Daily Prophet. The only reason I remembered the article was because I saw that it was near the manor."

The two then went inside the store and Harry's eyes widened. The store was huge! There were so many robes, he couldn't believe it. The Dursley's had never taken him shopping for clothing for himself, so he didn't exactly know where to start. After all, at Madam Malkin's he simply had to ask for his school robes and they would be made to custom fit him.

Snape gave Harry a little push and said, "What are you waiting for? Go and look."

"I'm not sure where to start." said Harry uncertainly.

Snape glared at Harry and said, "Fine, just look around and see if you like anything you see."

Harry agreed and started to wander around the racks of robes. There were robes of all  
colors and Harry didn't see anything he liked at first. However, he then spotted a bit of  
deep forest green. He went over and looked and saw some simple forest green robes.  
They were plain, but Harry liked something about them. Snape came up behind him and  
looked at the robes.

"Very nice looking. Simple, yet I do believe that they will look good on you." he said in an  
approving tone.

Harry was about to take some his size from the rack when a thought hit him.

"How will I pay for these? I haven't been to my vault and I don't have any money with me."

"I will be paying for the clothing you pick out. After all, as your," Snape paused then bit  
out, "Father, I am responsible for you looking like a respectable wizard and not a ragamuffin."

Harry made a motion that suggested he was not going to get the robes. Snape caught this  
and grabbed the robes from the rack. He thrust them at Harry and said,

"Go try these on and come out so I can see how they look on you."

His tone of voice suggested that there was no room for argument and Harry quickly  
complied with his order. When he emerged wearing the robes, Snape nodded in a positive  
manner.

"Very good, the robes will probably need to have room for you to grow taller. Although  
right now they are fine. Take them off and I will look around for something else suitable  
for you to wear."

Harry changed back into the robes that Twinkle gave him and waited outside the dressing  
room. Snape soon returned with some plain black robes, and a dark crimson robe. Harry  
tried them on and confirmed that they fit. A store clerk then came over and asked if he  
could be of any assistance and Snape told him to hold the robes at the desk. Harry looked  
around some more and was about to declare that he was through, when he saw some  
robes out of the corner of his eye. Some robes were modeled by a mannequin near the  
display window. They were dress robes and were a dark blue color with silver lining. The  
material was soft to the touch and shimmered in the light. Harry stood in awe of the lovely  
robes and barely noticed that Snape had come up behind him.

"I must say that your taste is far from lacking. At least you didn't pick out something like  
that woman's horrid hat."

Snape motioned the clerk over and asked, "Do you have another robe just like that one?"  
The clerk looked startled at the question and said quietly, "Those are the only ones and  
they are very expensive."

"Do I look like I care about how expensive they are?" said Snape with a sharp glare.

The clerk stepped back and said nervously, "Of course not sir. Would you like the seamstress to alter them for you?"  
  
"I would like all of the robes that we picked out to have special alterations. Could I speak  
to your seamstress right now?"

"Of course sir." said the clerk quickly, "If you will follow me?"

"Harry, would you stay here?" asked Snape.

"Sure," said Harry.

Snape nodded and followed the clerk to a room in the back. They stayed back there for  
several minutes before finally emerging. Snape looked very pleased and the poor clerk  
looked stressed.

"We'll need measurements." said the clerk in a weary voice.

Snape nodded and said, "Harry, we need to get your measurements."

They went to the back and Harry saw a middle aged woman with measuring tape in her  
hand. She motioned for Harry to stand on a platform in front of some mirrors. She took  
the tape and then proceeded to take just about all of Harry's measurements that could be  
gotten. When she finished, she ushered Harry and Snape out.

As Snape paid for the robes, the clerk said in a forced voice, "The robes will be delivered by owl in two days. Thank you for shopping at Gladrags."

Snape nodded sharply and they left the store.

"Where do you wish to go now?" asked Severus.

Harry shrugged and answered, "I really don't know."  
  
"Perhaps we should head back to the manor then." Snape suggested.  
  
Harry nodded his consent and they started walking to the outskirts of the town. However, as they neared the last few stores on the edge of town, Harry spotted a small, dingy looking store. There was something about it though and Harry felt drawn to it.

"Um, Severus?" he said, getting Snape's attention and pointing towards the store, "Could  
we go to that store before we leave?"

"I've never seen that store before." said Snape hesitantly, "As long as I stay with you  
though, I don't suppose there would be any harm in going in."

A tiny bell rang out as they opened the door to the store. There wasn't a sign out front, but  
the window display suggested that it sold weapons. This was confirmed when they saw  
several swords, shields, daggers and various weapons hanging on the walls. The store was  
actually well lit and wasn't dark like it's outside appearance suggested. A small desk near  
the entrance was empty of anyone. Before they could even wander where anyone was, a  
teenage girl entered through a door behind the desk.

She was of medium height and was very thin. Harry noticed that her gray eyes were so  
bright, they seemed to almost glow. She had wavy brown hair that stopped an inch or two  
bellow her shoulders. She smiled when she saw the two in the store.

"Welcome! I was wondering if we were going to have any customers today. Not too many  
people are interested in buy weapons now a day. Feel free to look around and such. Um, if  
you need any help just ask me or Mr. Darius when he comes out. Oh, by the way, my  
name is Mira."

She said all of this very fast and Harry was surprised that she could go on that long  
without taking a breath.

"We are just looking around." said Snape.

"Okay." she said, "Well, just ask if you need help. I'm not too knowledgeable about this  
stuff, but Mr. Darius is."

Snape nodded and moved to dismiss her when Harry saw some contraption. He wasn't  
sure what it was and he asked, "Um, Mira? What's this?"

She went over to look at what he was asking about and said, "Those are wand holsters.  
They adjust to your arm and are really wicked."

She picked one up. "If you push a little indention here right over the wrist, they turn  
invisible. Also, when you place your wand in it, the holster will keep it in place until you  
tap it twice. Then the wand will enter into your hand."

Snape looked mildly interested and asked, "I didn't know anyone was still selling those  
except to Aurors."

Mira looked a bit sheepish and said, "They usually don't but Mr. Darius insisted we get  
some to sell because he says that they are dead useful."

"I agree with this Mr. Darius of yours." said Snape, "They are very useful. I used to have  
one, but it fell apart many years ago."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that these have charms to keep them from aging any." said Mira, "I  
really don't know though. I'm going to go and get Mr. Darius. He will be a lot more help  
than I am."

She then disappeared through the door behind the desk. Snape walked over and took a closer look at some of the weapons.

"These are good weapons. It would take a master craftsman to create swords like these."

"Really?" asked Harry, "How do you know?"

"My father taught me about weapons when I was younger." said Snape, "He always said  
that if you were unable to get to your wand, a sword or dagger could save your life. He  
was the one who taught me how to fence and other combat styles."  
  
"I didn't know that you could fence." said Harry.

"Not many people do know. Albus knows, but he is one of the only ones." replied Snape.

Their attention was drawn to the desk as an older man appeared from behind the desk. He  
had a beard long enough to rival Dumbledore's, although it had black stripes throughout  
the white. He was very tall and had eyes that appeared to be black. While Mira wore  
muggle clothes, this man wore long, sweeping dark gray robes.

"Hello," he said softly, "I am Darius, the owner of this establishment. Lilian has told me  
that you are interested in the wand holsters. Might that be all that you are interested in?"

Mira emerged from behind Darius and rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you  
to call me Mira? My Aunt is the only one who goes by the name Lilian."

Darius turned to look at Mira. "Lilian is your birth name, so that is what I shall call you."

Mira huffed at his comment, but then winked at Harry and Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow at her antics and then addressed Darius.

"I'm very interested in these swords and daggers as well. Could you tell me about them."

"They were made by a very talented swords craftsman a few years ago. Sadly, the creator  
is no longer with us now. His works are truly spectacular though."

"I wish to buy two wand holsters." Snape told him. "I also would like to purchase a  
weapon for my son. Whatever he chooses, I will buy."

Harry looked at Snape in surprise. Before he could say anything Snape continued.  
"I have a feeling that you will need a weapon soon. I'm not sure why, but I feel like you  
will need at least one."

"We have a large variety, as you can see." said Darius with a small smile, "Your son  
should feel free to look around and see if anything catches his eye."

With a nod from Snape, Harry started to look around at the gleaming blades. Nothing  
really caught his eye and he was about to go back and tell Snape that he really didn't see  
anything he wanted, we he saw them. A pair of black leather gloves sat on a shelve. They  
had metal pieces over the knuckle area. Next to the gloves were two short, straight  
daggers. The blades were a gleaming, silver color and the hilts were wrapped in black  
leather. The pommel stone at the ends of the hilts were an emerald green color.   
Darius walked up behind Harry and looked at his choices.

"Nice choices, I am not surprised that you would choose the gauntlets and the pair of  
dirks. They seem very fitting to you." he said, snapping Harry out of his daze.

Snape walked over and looked at Harry's choices.   
"You didn't see any swords to your liking?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Harry a little put out at Snape's lack of response to his choices.

"Perhaps there is a sword that fits him already," said Darius mysteriously, "And you just  
haven't found it yet."

Snape paid for their items and Mira packed them into a bag.  
"Bye!" she called out as they exited the store.

Harry waved goodbye and followed Snape towards the apparating point.  
-------------

"Well, you have no idea who you just met my dear, do you?" said Darius to Mira.

"Of course I know." said Mira sharply, "I'm not stupid. After all, it's not everyday you sell  
something to Harry Potter and Severus Snape."

They both shared a look and Mira burst out into laughter. "Let's close up shop and go get  
cappuccinos. I need some caffeine."

-------------

Harry and Snape entered the house and was greeted by Twinkle at the door.   
"Master Snape sir, someone is here to see you and Young Master. He is waiting in the sitting room."

Snape was startled and asked, "Who is it?"

"It is Mister Dumbledore, sir." she replied.

"Very well, take these items and place them in Harry's room. There is one wand holster that will go in my room though." he said.

Twinkle took the packages and bowed as she 'popped' out.   
The two then entered the sitting room and saw the Headmaster sitting in a chair. He smiled and pulled out a bag and offering it to them he asked,

"Lemon Drop?"

-End Chapter 13-

A/N: Yay! Chapter 13 is finished. This was actually a fun chapter to write. Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews! They are what keep me writing! Hugs for all and chapter 14 should be coming soon!

-Lilyanphino-


	14. The Transformation

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
Chapter 14 - July 21st - Day Nineteen  
  
The Transformation  
  
This !!..!! is Parseltongue  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Harry and Snape entered the house and was greeted by Twinkle at the door.   
  
"Master Snape sir, someone is here to see you and Young Master. He is waiting in the sitting room."   
  
Snape was startled and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It is Mister Dumbledore, sir." she replied.  
  
"Very well, take these items and place them in Harry's room. There is one wand holster that will go in my room though." he said.  
  
Twinkle took the packages and bowed as she 'popped' out.   
  
The two then entered the sitting room and saw the Headmaster sitting in a chair. He smiled and pulled out a bag and offering it to them he asked,   
  
"Lemon Drop?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Snape glowered at Dumbledore and said, "What are you doing here Albus and what do you want?"  
  
"Now Severus," began Dumbledore, "Can't I just come for a visit?"  
  
"I know that twinkle in your eye. Now what is it?" said Snape sternly.  
  
"You know me all too well." said Dumbledore putting the bag of lemon drops up.  
  
"That is an interesting look Harry," he added looking back up. "I do believe that it suits you."  
  
Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion before remembering the glamour charms Snape placed on him.  
  
Snape cast 'Prior Incantium' on the charms and turned back to Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore was still looking at Harry.  
  
"Is something on my face, sir?" asked Harry a little nervously.  
  
"Well, your eyes didn't change back to green." said Dumbledore, "They are still blue. Actually, they are the same shade of blue as my own eyes."  
  
Snape looked at Harry and said, "He's right, they are still blue. The spell should have ended."  
  
Dumbledore then smiled, "I believe that blue is Harry's real color of eyes. The spell simply sped up the changing process."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about that any more."  
  
"Very true," said Dumbledore, "Now to the reason I'm here. I have told the Order that you have been sent away from the Dursleys in order to train. I see no reason for that to be a lie. I would like for you to start taking extra lessons starting after your birthday."  
  
"What type of lessons?" asked Snape.  
  
"Well, martial arts lessons such as judo, tae kwon do, and a little bit of jujitsu. There will also be fencing lessons and training sessions in weaponry. I will be giving Harry lessons in advanced charms and Remus Lupin will help with other spells for defensive and offensive maneuvers. I also plan on inviting Tonks and Professor McGonagall to help with extra Transfiguration lessons and lessons on controlling your Metamorphagus abilities. Of course, if you don't wish for them to know of your parentage, I won't."  
  
"I don't really mind them knowing." said Harry, "After all, they are both trusted members of the Order. What about you Severus?"  
  
"I suppose it will be alright. Just as long as they keep it a secret." replied Snape.  
  
"Excellent! The main training will start on August 1st. Of course, I believe that your father would be willing to train you in fencing and jujitsu. After all, he is well trained in both. Isn't that correct Severus?" said Dumbledore, nearly jumping out of his chair in excitement.  
  
"Although this is the first time you have even mentioned it to me, I will train Harry." said Severus.  
  
"Splendid." said Dumbledore, "I'll leave the details of getting ready for the training up to you Severus. I really must go. It was good to see you both getting along so well."  
  
"I suspect now that you will be training Harry, we will see a lot of you soon." said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled, said his farewells and left.   
  
"I suppose we'll learn the details of your training soon enough. I swear that old man always leaves things out. He never can give you straight directions or answers unless you are in battle." grumbled Snape.  
  
"So what kind of training will you be putting me through?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, first off, you need to get into shape. You are far too scrawny and you don't have enough muscles. A well built person could take you down without even trying."   
  
"I'm not that scrawny." said Harry hesitantly.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry colored a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, after I'm done with you, you won't be scrawny. Starting tomorrow, you will get up at 6:00 every morning. You will run laps around the lake and do various exercises. I will be doing these with you. After your exercises are complete, you will eat breakfast. Then you are free to do whatever you wish. At least until we are given a set schedule for your training. When we are given a schedule, you will continue your morning exercises, however we will also set up a time for you to learn martial arts and fencing."  
  
"Sounds lovely." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"It is lovely." said Snape, "Now, if you are finished with your sarcastic remarks, perhaps we can have some supper."  
  
"Alright, what are we having tonight?" asked Harry.   
  
"I'm not sure," said Snape as they headed towards the Dinning Room. "I'm surprise that Albus didn't invite himself to supper. He's done it plenty of times in the past."  
  
-----------------------  
  
July 22nd - Day Twentieth  
  
Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed with Ethelinda curled next to his pillow, when he was painfully awoken by a loud banging on his door.   
  
"Wake up! It's time to start your training." Snape's voice called out from behind the door.  
  
A loud groan was all Snape got as a reply. Feeling a little creative, Snape opened the door and saw that Harry had drawn the sheets over his head.  
  
"It's time to get up." he repeated loudly.  
  
Snape didn't even get a groan in response this time. His eyes narrowed and he conjured a bucket of water directly over Harry's head. Ethelinda saw what was coming and quickly slithered off of the bed.  
  
"You have 3 seconds to get out of bed. 3-2-1!" With no response, he waved his wand and the bucket flipped over, soaking Harry with ice cold water.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Harry jumping out of bed in a flash.  
  
After Harry had calmed down a bit, he noticed Snape standing near the door with a smirk on his face.   
  
"You enjoyed that didn't you." growled Harry.  
  
"I told you to get up." replied Snape, "It's 6:00, you have 5 minutes to get dressed and come down to the entry way." He then whirled around and stalked out the door.  
  
Harry got dressed muttering about the unfairness of greasy gits while Ethelinda curled up near the window. After he finished getting dressed, he raced downstairs. Snape was waiting in the entryway with a pocket watch out. When he saw Harry, he put the pocket watch up.   
  
"You are on time with 3 seconds to spare." he said. "Where are your glasses?"   
  
Harry looked startled at his question and raised his hand to touch where his glasses should have been on his face. He was surprised when he found that they weren't there.  
  
"Everything is clear." he said in awe, "I didn't realize I didn't have my glasses on because everything wasn't blurry."  
  
Snape nodded sharply, "Well, now that your glasses are out of the way, we don't have to worry about them breaking when you learn fighting techniques. Now follow me, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
They both went outside and walked to the lake. Snape then stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"You will run 10 laps around the lake, starting now."  
  
Harry didn't move and simply looked at Snape.  
  
"Are you deaf? I said 10 laps around the lake! Now move!" barked Snape.  
  
Harry shook his head a bit and started running. He was able to run 2 laps fairly well. He slowed down around the 3rd however, and by the 5th lap, he was dead tired. It was a large lake and took a while to run all the way around. Snape wouldn't let Harry stop, so Harry trudged on with his task. When he finally ran the 10th lap, he was about to collapse. He went up to Snape and fell down on the grass, panting for air.  
  
"I hope you see that you are out of shape now." said Snape, "However, I still need to show you the exercises that you will be doing."  
  
"No more." groaned Harry.  
  
"Yes more." replied Snape, "You need to get into shape if you want to survive in battle. You can't just survive on sheer luck alone."  
  
Snape then pulled Harry up off of the ground and said, "The first bits of exercise we are going to do will help your leg muscles. This first move will help your thighs."   
  
Snape then got down and began to show Harry various moves that would help build up his leg muscles, abs, lower and upper body, shoulders, arms, and back. When they finally finished and Snape declared it time to eat breakfast, Harry was in pain. He hurt all over and was relived to sit down and eat the omelette that Dingle had made. Ethelinda was waiting near the chair and curled around his arm when he sat down.  
  
"I know that you are sore now, but tomorrow will probably be worse, as will every other day until you get use to the routine." said Snape. "Your diet will also need to be changed. If you eat healthier, your body will do better and you will be able to adjust to your new routine quicker."  
  
"What do you mean eat healthier?" asked Harry as he fed an apple slice to his snake.  
  
"No more junk food," said Snape, "I'll be seeing Dingle after breakfast and giving him specific orders for your food. He will also be given a list of what to give you if you get hungry in the middle of the night and need a snack."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat and finished his glass of milk. "What should I do for the rest of the day?"   
  
"Whatever you want," said Snape, "I need to ready some rooms for your future training."  
  
---------  
  
The rest of Harry's day went by in his room. He mostly stayed in his bed groaning in pain or talking to Ethelinda. Twinkle had given him a jar of muscle relaxant salve, but the effects took a while to work. Ethelinda entertained him for the rest of the morning by telling him about how snakes live. Snape didn't show up for lunch, so Harry ate his meal of mixed vegetables and grilled chicken in his room with Ethelinda. Harry read for the remainder of the day while his snake slept. He had found some books about Wizarding versions of muggle 'fairy tales' and they were very interesting. Snape finally showed up at supper time, but refused to tell Harry exactly what he was doing. Harry was feeling a bit better near his bedtime, and he voiced this to Ethelinda. However, she warned him of Snape words at breakfast. Sadly, the warning fell on deaf ears as Harry drifted off towards the land of sleep.  
  
-------------------  
  
July 30th - Day Twenty eighth  
  
Harry's past week went by in routine. He would wake up at 6 o'clock and do his exercises. Then he would eat breakfast and spend the rest of the day reading or talking to Ethelinda. However, tomorrow was Harry's 16th birthday and he was very anxious. Remus Lupin would be coming and the appearance charm would completely wear off.   
  
Harry sat on his bed, softly stroking Ethelinda's head as she curled on his arm. He had gone to bed a couple hours ago, but couldn't get to sleep.   
  
!!What isss wrong, Harry?!! she hissed, noticing his distant mood.  
  
!!I'm jussst concerned about tomorrow.!! he replied.   
  
!!Why?!! she asked.  
  
!!My birthday isss tomorrow.!! he said quietly.  
  
!!Isssn't your birthday sssuposssed to be a happy occasssion?!!  
  
!!Yesss, but it'sss too confusssing to explain.!! said Harry. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read 11:49.   
  
"Only 11 more minutes to go." he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He apparently had dozed off for a few minutes because the next time he looked, the clock had just changed to 11:59.   
  
He slowly counted down the seconds and finally the clock read 12 o'clock.   
  
"Happy birthday Harry." he said quietly before screaming in pain.  
  
Snape raced into Harry's room and saw him rolling in his bed, screaming as loud as was possible. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands were thrashing around uncontrollably. Snape ran to Harry's side to see if he could do anything, however he stopped when he saw what was happening. Harry's body was changing. His torso was lengthening and his legs were getting longer. His arms expanded and his face changed. Finally, Harry stopped thrashing about and screaming.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Snape as he grasped Harry's shoulders.  
  
Clear blue eyes met his own and a smooth as silk voice answered, "I think so."  
  
Harry was startled at his voice change and looked at Snape.   
  
"Perhaps you should look in the mirror at yourself." said Snape, "I'll help you to the mirror."  
  
Snape helped Harry out of bed and led him to the mirror. Harry gasped as he saw his own reflection. He was no longer short and scrawny. He was around 6 ft tall and his legs and arms were too big for his pajamas. He was nicely slender and looked like he was in fairly good shape. His face was no longer boyish, instead it was slender and more elegant looking. Luckily, his nose wasn't hooked like Snape's. Instead, it was fairly normal. His hair was more of an ink black instead of a dark brown-black. It also felt silky to the touch and framed his face nicely. It no longer stuck up everywhere. All in all, he was very good looking.  
  
Harry looked at Snape and noticed that he was no longer looking up to him. Instead he was right at eye level with him.   
  
"Is this me?" he asked in awe.  
  
Snape nodded, "Yes it is. It is the real you. Now, you should try and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and climbed back into bed. Before Snape closed the door, he added, "Don't worry about your exercises tomorrow morning. Try to sleep in. You deserve a break for your birthday."  
  
-End Chapter 14-  
  
A/N: Okay, chapter 14 is going up early because I'm going on a trip this weekend. Final exams are finally over and school is out! I now have free time when I'm not going on trips. I hope this chapter meets your satisfaction and the next chapter should be up the first weekend in May. Thanks to all those who have given reviews of support. I give all of you my deepest thanks!   
  
-Lilyanphino- 


	15. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
**Chapter 15 - July 31st - Day Twenty Nine**  
  
**Birthday Surprises**  
  
Parseltongue is like _this_  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_Last Chapter:  
  
Harry nodded and climbed back into bed. Before Snape closed the door, he added, "Don't worry about your exercises tomorrow morning. Try to sleep in. You deserve a break for your birthday."  
_  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Harry stretched out in his bed. He glanced at the clock and his eyes nearly bulged out when he saw that it read 10:07.  
  
"Oh crap!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed.  
  
Ethelinda hissed in complaint at being disturbed, _"What isss it?"  
_  
_"It's 10:07! I can't believe I slept in!"_ shouted Harry, panicking.  
  
Ethelinda slowly uncurled from her position on the bed and replied, _"The dark man told you that it would be okay to sssleep in. You did have a rough night."  
_  
Harry blinked as the previous night's events came back to him in a flash. He glanced at the mirror over the dresser and was still startled at his new look. He had definitely grown. His arms and legs stuck out several inches from the end of his pajamas. Harry finally tore himself away from the mirror and went over to see if he could find anything that fit in his closet. The robes they had bought at Gladrags hung in there.   
  
The robes had come in a few days ago and Snape mentioned that he had asked the seamstress to make sure to add extra hem, so that with a simple spell, the robes could be adjusted during a growth spurt. Harry chose to wear his forest green robes. He took his wand out of the holster on his arm and cast the spell which caused the robes to adjust to his new height.   
  
Harry then put his wand back into his holster and asked Ethelinda, _"Would you care to come downstairsss with me or would you prefer to ssstay here?"   
_  
_"I will ssstay here in the sssun."_ replied Ethelinda slithering over to where the sun was shining through the window onto the bed.  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously and took a glance at the mirror. He still couldn't believe that he was the person he saw there. His little head shake caused his hair to settle down and it actually looked pretty good. Harry ran his hand through it and smiled when he saw that it wasn't going to stick up. He finished messing with his appearance and decided to go downstairs. He missed breakfast, but perhaps Dingle could make him something to eat.  
  
He met Severus as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry nearly gasped in surprise, Snape wasn't wearing black robes! Instead, he was wearing dark gray robes that were nearly black. Harry decided to not comment on Snape's appearance. Snape nodded to Harry and said,  
  
"You are finally awake, good. Albus will be coming over with Lupin after lunch. Since it's your birthday, you can have a break from your eating regime. I do believe that Dingle has prepared a light breakfast for you since lunch is in less than 2 hours."   
  
Harry gave a light smile and entered the Dining room. He was shocked to discover several presents on the table. He turned to look at Snape and started to speak.  
  
"Yes brat, all of them are for you and yes, you can open them now." said Snape correctly answering Harry's unspoken questions.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm not a brat."  
  
Snape simply smirked as Harry grabbed the gift closest to him. It was fairly large and the tag read that it was from Ron. Harry put aside the note that came with it and opened the gift. He found a large assortment of Honeyduke's candy inside. He received a book on preparing for NEWT level classes from Hermione. Harry was truly touched by the Weasley's gift though. It was a large, black, stuffed toy dog that looked a good deal like Padfoot. Harry bit his lip and calmed himself a bit. He reached for the next gift on the table, while holding the toy dog close. The tag read that it was from Severus. Harry looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Well, don't just look at me." snapped Snape, "Open it."  
  
Harry did so and found a beautiful cloak clasp. It was carved out of ivory and was in the shape of a pheonix. The eye of the pheonix was a small emerald stone.  
  
"Thank you." said Harry quietly, in shock at the beauty of the clasp.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "You haven't opened everything."  
  
Harry looked at Severus curiously and saw one final present on the floor. It was very large and when Harry unwrapped it, he found that it was a gleaming, new trunk. The gold name plate read 'Harry Potter, Gryffindor'.   
  
"Thanks," said Harry, "But..."  
  
"Tap the name plate with your wand and say 'name two'." interrupted Snape.  
  
Harry did so and was amazed when the gold name plate turned silver and changed to read 'Harry Snape, Gryffindor'. He opened the trunk and found that it was filled with pants, shirts, and etc. His mouth gaped in shock.  
  
"That's not all that your trunk can do." said Snape, "This is a type of trunk very similar to Alastor Moody's, however it only needs one lock and it only has 3 different compartments." He pulled out a ring of keys. "The bronze key is what opens the compartment that you are looking at now. The gold key opens another compartment just like the first. The silver key opens a small room that you can use as a library, storage room, study, or anything that you wish to use it for."   
  
"Thank you." said Harry quietly. He wasn't quite sure how to react. No one had ever given him things like this.   
  
Following his gut instinct, he went over and hugged Snape. Snape was shocked at the hug and awkwardly patted Harry's back in response. They stayed this way for a few seconds before Harry realized what he did. He pulled away, his face flaming red.  
  
"Sorry about that." he muttered, "It's just no one has ever gotten me something that great and I um," he broke off.  
  
"It's okay." said Snape quickly, "Although you better not tell Albus or it would ruin my reputation."   
  
Harry looked at Snape and when he saw laughter in Snape's eyes, he smiled and said, "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of telling him about it. He might blackmail you."  
  
----------------------  
  
Lunch flew by and before either Harry or Snape knew it, a loud knock announced Dumbledore and Lupin's arrival. They sat in the sitting room while Twinkle let them in. Harry sat the book he received from Hermione down and twisted his hands nervously.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Snape as he looked at Harry's hands.   
  
"A bit." said Harry, his voice shaky.  
  
Neither one said anything more because at that moment, Albus entered the room with Lupin following closely.   
  
"Hello Severus, Harry." said Albus, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Lupin looking at Harry suspiciously, "Are or were you really Harry Potter?"  
  
"It's still me." said Harry, "Just with a different look. I can prove it." He brushed the hair and showed his scar.  
  
"Are you really Snape's son?" he asked. "I have to hear it from your own mouth."  
  
"I am." said Harry dejectedly.  
  
"Well, it's no matter." said Lupin, "I don't care who your father is. I just wanted to make sure it was you. How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." said Harry cautiously.  
  
"I miss him too." said Lupin, "I know I can't replace him, no one can replace him, but I do want to try and be there for you."  
  
Harry brightened up considerably. "Really?"   
  
"Really." said Lupin, "Oh, and do call me Remus." He turned to Snape, "If you don't take care of him, I will kill you." he growled.   
  
Snape sneered and replied, "He's still alive isn't he Lupin? I've obviously been taking decent care of him."  
  
"Now then." interrupted Dumbledore, "I believe that it is Harry's 16th birthday. What all have you gotten so far?"   
  
Harry inwardly smiled. Dumbledore definitely knew how to stop conflict within. "Well, I received a book, some candy, a really great trunk and some other stuff."  
  
"Splendid!" said Dumbledore gleefully, "Perhaps you would like to add these to your gift list." He pulled something out of his pocket and muttered 'Engorgio'. Two wrapped gifts appeared and everyone settled down to watch Harry unwrap them.   
  
Harry unwrapped a large stone bowl with silvery liquid in it that looked like, "A pensive?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and gestured for Harry to open the other gift. "I thought that you might need one with all that is going on. I also added a few memories that I had of your godfather and birth mother. The second gift is from the order. It should come in handy for your training.   
  
"It's a sword." said Harry as he unwrapped the gift.  
  
"Not any sword," said Dumbledore, "It's a katana, a very well forged Japanese sword. They are usually light and I believe this one will suit you well."  
  
"Tell the Order thank you for me, sir." said Harry.  
  
"I have something for you as well." said Remus awkwardly. "Sirius got it for you before he passed on. He hoped that you would follow in the Marauder's footsteps." He then handed Harry a book.  
  
Harry took it and read the title, 'How to become an Animagus' by Padfoot and Moony.  
  
"You both wrote this?" he asked.  
  
"James took notes during the time they learned how to transform, Sirius found them last summer. He decided that we should put them together into a book so that you could learn how to become an animagus."  
  
"Thank you so much Remus." said Harry, "It's means a lot to me."   
  
"Dear me." exclaimed Dumbledore, "I nearly forgot. Hagrid gave me something to give to you." He pulled out a small package and gave it to Harry. Harry found a package of Hagrid's rock cakes.   
  
"Tell Hagrid thank you for me." he said with a smile. He knew that the rock cakes would stay un-touched.   
  
"I believe that I will show Lupin his room now." said Snape, "If you would follow me." With that, both Snape and Lupin left the room, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.  
  
They both looked at each other for a bit, until Dumbledore said, "I am truly sorry about all that happened last year. I still don't expect that you will ever forgive me. I hope that we can make amends sometime in the future."  
  
"I doubt that I will ever trust you fully again." said Harry, "You didn't tell me the truth and you left me feeling used. I don't want you to ever do that again. I'm no longer innocent, I've never really been innocent to be frank. However, I am not against trying to make amends."  
  
"I'm glad." said Dumbledore, "I brought something else today with me as well. Sirius made a will and gave it to me before Christmas. He named you as his main benefactor. He gave Remus, Number 12 Grimwald Place, as well as a decent amount of money. Everything else, he left to you. I have the key to the Black family vault with me. I will leave it with Severus and he will take care of it until you turn 17 and are legally declared an adult. I know you miss him. Many people do."  
  
Remus and Snape then returned and Albus stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Now that everything is taken care of, I really must be off. I have a great deal of business to attend to. Severus, could I see you for a bit?"  
  
Snape nodded and they both walked out into the entrance hall, where they couldn't be heard from the sitting room. Soon, Dumbledore left and Harry, Remus, and Snape were left alone in the manor.  
  
--------------  
  
That night, Remus and Snape both entered Harry's room. He was lounging on his bed talking in Parseltongue to Ethelinda. Harry looked up when Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"We have something to give you." said Remus, "I doubt you know of the significance of what we are about to give you, so Snape's going to explain it to you."  
  
Snape glared at Remus before saying, "What the wolf won't tell you is that we are going to give you heir charms. Before you ask, an heir charm is given to the sole heir of a family. This family could be pure blood or could have muggle blood in it, it really doesn't matter. The family name must be over 200 years old for it to have heir charms. It's simply a small charm that goes on a chain around the neck with the family crest engraved in it. When it is white, that means that you have not come into your inheritance, when it's black, you have. People can have none, one, or many."  
  
"So it's just a symbol of my status?" said Harry.  
  
"Exactly, do you have a chain of any sort, or do we have to buy one?" asked Snape.  
  
Harry was about to reply that he didn't, when he suddenly remembered the silver chain around his neck. "Actually, I do have one." He took off the chain and showed them it.   
  
Snape's eyes widened. How could Harry have gotten that chain? He vowed to ask Harry about it later. He quickly replaced his even look and took three charms out of his pocket. "Dumbledore gave me two charms. He said that one is the Potter family crest and the other is the Black family crest. As you can see, they are both black. The third crest is the Snape family crest."  
  
Harry took all three of the charms and placed them on the chain. Remus then pulled a charm out of his pocket. "The Lupin family isn't near as old as the Potters, Snapes, or Blacks, but it's old enough to have received the right to develop a crest. I don't have any blood relatives left, so would you take this crest and allow yourself to be my heir?"  
  
"I don't know," began Harry, but when he saw Remus's pleading look, he said, "Alright, I'll be your heir."  
  
"Thank you Harry." said Remus smiling softly, "I really to appreciate it."  
  
"You better get to bed." said Snape sharply, "After all, you are starting your first day of real training tomorrow."  
  
Remus and Snape both left the room as Harry's groan echoed behind them.  
  
**-End Chapter 15-  
**  
A/N: Arg!! This chapter was death to write. First it took a while to get settled after my trip, then I had a case of writer's block, then I got sick. At least it's finished though. Sorry if it's not up to par, although it's probably one of the longest chapters I've written. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 14! I hope you like this one as well.  
  
-Lilyanphino- 


	16. OWL Results and Learning How to Fight

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
**Chapter 16 - August 1st - Day Thirty  
  
OWL Results and Learning How to Fight**  
  
Parseltongue is in _italics_  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_Last Chapter:  
  
"You better get to bed." said Snape sharply, "After all, you are starting your first day of real training tomorrow."  
  
Remus and Snape both left the room as Harry's groan echoed behind them.  
_  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's morning started normally. He got up, did his exercises, and ate breakfast with Severus and Remus. However, at the end of breakfast Snape motioned for him to stay.  
  
"This morning you will study martial arts with Lupin and myself and then this afternoon, Professor McGonagall will be coming by to give you extra lessons. However, before we start with the lessons, I have something for you that came by owl this morning." Snape then handed him a sheet of parchment.  
  
Harry took it and realized that it was his OWL results. He took a deep breath and looked at his results. They read:  
  
_Ordinary Wizarding Level Exam Results  
  
Outstanding - O  
Exceeds Expectations - E  
Acceptable - A  
Poor - P  
Dreadful - D  
Troll - T  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical- O, Written- O, Total: O  
Charms: Practical- O, Written- E, Total: O  
Transfiguration: Practical- E, Written- E, Total: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: Practical- O, Written- O, Total: O  
Potions: Practical- E, Written- O, Total: O  
Herbology: Practical- A, Written- E, Total: E  
Astronomy: Practical- P, Written- E, Total: A  
History of Magic: Written- A, Total: A  
Divination: Practical- P, Written- P, Total: P  
  
Due to outside interference, these scores are not accurate.  
  
Total: 10 OWLs  
  
_"I passed." said Harry quietly, "I made 10 OWLs!" he suddenly yelled as he jumped out of his chair. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Congratulations Harry." said Remus smiling widely.  
  
"What did you make?" asked Snape.  
  
"I received O's in DADA, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. I have E's in Transfiguration and Herbology. I made A's in Astronomy and History of Magic, but that is expected."  
  
"What did you make in Divination?" asked Remus, "You did take that class, right?"  
  
"I did take that class, but I made a P on my OWL." said Harry looking down, a little embarrassed.  
  
"That class is a load of rubbish." growled Snape, "You have no need to take it anymore, and I would suggest that you don't take NEWT level Divination."  
  
"I don't plan on it." said Harry strongly.   
  
"What classes do you intend on taking?" asked Snape.  
  
"Probably NEWT level Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures." said Harry looking at his OWL results. "Perhaps Herbology, I'm not sure though."  
  
"That sounds like good choices. Well, perhaps we should get started on your training?" suggested Remus.  
  
Harry agreed and they went upstairs to one of the rooms that Harry had never been in. It was a large room with mats covering the floor. There were different weapons covering the walls and sunlight glimmered through the dusty windows.  
  
"You need to change into something more appropriate for what we are about to do." said Snape, "I asked Twinkle to bring some of your clothes to change into. You can change in the adjoining room over there." he pointed to a side door in the room.  
  
Harry went and changed into the t-shirt and shorts that Twinkle had left for him. When he came out, he saw that Snape and Remus were no longer wearing robes. Snape was wearing a fencing outfit, all in black of course. Remus was simply wearing a t-shirt and some khaki pants.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Snape.  
  
"I suppose so." said Harry with a feeling of dread.  
  
"Alright." began Snape, "First, you must learn the stance that you are to use."  
  
The morning drug on as Snape showed Harry different fighting and defense stances. Finally, they were finished with that portion of the lesson for the day. Remus, who had been leaning against the wall, watching the whole time, came up to Harry.  
  
"Now we should begin your first lesson on how to use weapons. I believe that your weapons have been placed in the next room along with something else." he said as he shooed Harry into the other room.  
  
Harry went into the other room and saw his daggers, gauntlets, and sword on a desk. However, these weren't the only things on the desk. A pair of leather boots were beside the daggers. A note beside the boots read,   
  
_'These boots are for your training. Put them on and get back into the training room. I won't have you wasting my time. - S.'   
_  
Harry shook his head at Snape's note and put on the boots and gauntlets. He carried the sword and daggers out and nearly dropped them at the sight that met his eyes when he left the room.  
  
Remus was lunging at Snape with a sword. Snape dodged the thrust and attempted an attack of his own. Remus pared his attack and they battled it out with their swords. After a few more moves, Snape disarmed Remus and had his sword point at Remus's throat.  
  
"I yield." said Remus as Snape dropped his sword point. "You are as good as you ever were."   
  
Snape ignored Remus and turned to Harry. "I see you found the boots. Now put down your sword and come over here. I gave you those boots because you can keep your daggers stored in the sides. The straps on the sides are to place your daggers in."  
  
Harry placed the daggers in his boots and picked his sword back up. "Good, now attack me." ordered Snape.  
  
"What?" said Harry in disbelief.  
  
"I said to attack me." snarled Snape, "Now do it! Or are you too stupid to understand my instructions?"  
  
"Now Severus." began Remus, "Aren't you being a little harsh?"  
  
"Stay out of this Lupin." snapped Snape, "Come on Potter, attack me."   
  
Harry was trembling in rage by this time and lunged at Snape with his sword. Snape easily stepped to the side, dodging it. Harry quickly regained his lost balance and tried again. This time Snape used a quick move and easily removed Harry's sword.  
  
"The first lesson is to never fight with your emotions. They will cloud your judgment and make your moves sloppy. Now try again." barked Snape as he returned Harry's sword.  
  
Harry suddenly realized what Snape was doing and mentally chided himself for falling into Snape's trap. He took a deep breath and tried again. Snape was still able to disarm him.   
  
"The second rule is that you always need practice, otherwise you might get killed." said Snape, "Now Lupin is going to show you some simple moves and when you are finished we will have some lunch." With those words said, he stalked out of the room.  
  
---------------  
  
By the time Remus had finished showing Harry the basic moves, Harry was famished. Lunch flew by and the next thing Harry knew, Professor McGonagall was knocking at the door. Remus opened the door and led her to an upstairs room prepared for lessons. She looked the same as ever except she walked with a hint of a limp, a result from Umbridge's attack on Hagrid.   
  
"Where is Mr. Potter." she asked Remus as she scanned the room, completely ignoring Harry, "We should start very soon."   
  
"I'm here." said Harry stepping forward from where he was standing by the windows.  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened as she looked at Harry. "You have certainly changed." she said, "I was told that you had, but not to the exact extent. I must say that you look a good deal like Severus with a mixture of Regina."  
  
"You knew my mother?" asked Harry.  
  
"I taught your mother." replied McGonagall, "Now, we need to get started on your lessons."  
  
That afternoon, they reviewed just about everything Harry had learned the previous year and worked on some areas that Harry had trouble with. McGonagall then gave Harry a list of books to read and study in order to help him with his lessons.  
  
"Now I expect you to have read the first two books by the time I stop by in a few days." she said sharply. "You will be tested on the content of them."  
  
"Yes Professor." said Harry, "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," said McGonagall, her voice a little softer.  
  
"What happened to Umbridge exactly? I haven't heard about what ever happened to her."  
  
McGonagall couldn't help but appear slightly smug as she said, "It's quite a shame, she was declared mentally incapacitated due to her encounter with the centaurs. I believe it left her extremely paranoid. She has been placed in St. Mungo's mentally ill ward for her own protection. The doctors believe that she will never return to normal."  
  
"How are you doing." asked Harry, "I saw that you were still limping."  
  
"I'm doing much better, thank you for your concern. I really must go now." she said as she nodded farewell to Harry.   
  
Harry waved goodbye to her and went to his room to clean up before supper.  
  
-----------  
  
The next day, Harry continued being trained by Severus and Remus in the use of martial arts and weapons. Snape then gave him a quick potions lesson before Tonks came for Harry's metamorphagus lesson.  
  
Harry had just finished cleaning up from the potion, when he heard Tonks's voice echoing up from downstairs.  
  
"So, I never thought that Snape would have such a nice place. I feel for the kid. I mean, I would die if I found out Snape was my Dad."   
  
Remus laughed and said, "I doubt that you should be calling him a kid anymore. He's changed since you've last saw him."  
  
"That's an understatement." said Harry as he walked down the stairs.   
  
It took all of Harry's will to not burst out into laughter at Tonks's facial expression. Her hair was a bright neon green and her mouth was opening and closing without any sound coming out. The whole effect was hilarious.   
  
"Um, are you okay there Tonks?" he asked after a while.   
  
This shook Tonks out of her stupor and she asked, "Is that really you, Harry?"  
  
"Yep." he said.  
  
Tonks then let out a wolf whistle and said, "Wow! You look great! If only I was about 10 years younger."  
  
This comment made Harry turn bright red in embarrassment.  
  
"Righto!" she said, "I suppose we better get started on your metamorphagus training. Um, where are we going to do this Remus?"   
  
"In Harry's training room." he said, "Harry can lead you to it."  
  
When they reached the training room, Tonks began explaining how to harness his metamorphagus ability.  
  
"Actually using your ability is very easy. The hard part is keeping the look. To start off, all you really have to do is concentrate on what you want to look like and you should appear like you want to. Now to keep up your appearance, you just have to continue to concentrate and maintain a high magical level."  
  
Harry looked completely lost at Tonks's explanation, so she tried another approach.  
  
"If you can picture yourself with blue hair and concentrate hard enough, you will have blue hair as long as you can concentrate on having it."  
  
"I think I understand." said Harry, "So if I concentrate hard enough, I should be able to look however I want to look?"  
  
"Exactly." said Tonks, "It's pretty easy if you have the ability."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on how he used to look, scrawny with green eyes and messy hair. He suddenly felt like he was shrinking and when the sensation stopped, he opened his eyes.   
  
"You did great!" said Tonks, "You look just like you used to. I assume that is what you were trying to achieve."  
  
Harry nodded asked, "Could you conjure a mirror? I haven't covered that yet in my lessons."  
  
"Sure," said Tonks, as she did what she was asked.   
  
Harry barely had time to look in the mirror before he morphed back into his normal form.   
  
"That was great for your first try." said Tonks, "I think you have the hang of actually changing, now we have to work on the change staying."  
  
They worked for the next few hours and by the end of the day, Harry was able to stay transformed for 6 minutes and 15 seconds before he went back to normal.  
  
---------------  
  
That night, before Harry went to bed, Snape entered his room.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he said, "About that chain around your neck."  
  
"What about it?" asked Harry.  
  
"How did you get it?" asked Snape, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Harry, walking over to pet Hedwig.  
  
"Try me." said Snape.  
  
"Well, I had this dream, and woke up wearing the chain." Harry said, "Why do you want to know."  
  
"I want to know because Regina had a chain just like that one." said Snape, "She was buried wearing it. May I have a look at it?"  
  
"Okay," said Harry as he took it off and handed it to Snape.  
  
"It can't be." said Snape softly as he looked at the chain clasp.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
Snape looked up at Harry and handed back the chain. Without a word, Snape swept out of the room. Harry looked at Hedwig in confusion and said, "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
**-End Chapter 16-**  
  
A/N: Yay! I finished chapter 16. I hope you all like it. I'm really looking forward to the third Harry Potter movie. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 15. I really appreciate your support.  
  
-Lilyanphino- 


	17. Downs and Ups on the Rollercoaster of Li...

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
**Chapter 17 - August 2nd - Day Thirty One  
  
Downs and Ups on the Rollercoaster of Life  
**  
Parseltongue is in _italics_  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_Last Chapter:  
  
"It can't be." said Snape softly as he looked at the chain clasp.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
Snape looked up at Harry and handed back the chain. Without a word, Snape swept out of the room. Harry looked at Hedwig in confusion and said, "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
_---------------------------------------------  
  
Snape quickly cast a silencing charm before banging his fist against the wall. Why did all of his memories of Regina have to resurface now of all the times? The clasp on the chain proved that it was Regina's chain. The letters RNVHS were engraved on it. Those where her complete initials. However, he wasn't even sure he wanted to find out how Harry had truly gotten the chain.  
  
His head was starting to pound. He missed Regina so much, he had tried over to years to forget all about her. That is why he left Snape Manor after her death. The place was just too painful and he felt like he had to escape. He didn't want to feel the pain.  
  
He went over to his liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey. He planned on calming his nerves through alcohol. He never was one to get drunk. In fact, he had only gotten completely drunk two times in his life. The first time was after he had been initiated as a Death Eater, the second time was the night Regina died. Yes, alcohol was the best way to ease his pain.  
  
He took a swig from the bottle and felt the liquid burn down his throat. Snape then proceeded to chug down the whiskey until he was completely and utterly drunk. However, the memories of Regina didn't go away and neither did the pain. The pain crawled into his heart and through his soul. It was almost too much for Severus to bear. Why did Regina have to leave him all alone? He threw the glass against the wall and it shattered into pieces.  
  
Twinkle then appeared in Snape's room. She had sinced her master's distress and came to see what was wrong. When she saw Snape's condition, she was unsure what to do. On instinct, she raced to Harry's room to get help.  
  
-----------  
  
Harry was fast asleep when Twinkle came in to his room. She shook him and with a groan he ignored her. She continued to shake him until he looked blearily at her and said,   
  
"What's the matter? What did you wake me up for?"  
  
Twinkle wrung her hands nervously and said, "Master is in trouble and I is not knowing what to do."  
  
At those words, Harry completely woke up. "What do you mean? Is Severus okay?"  
  
"Oh no," said Twinkle, "He is throwing things and I is very scared for him."  
  
"Do you know why?" asked Harry in disbelief.   
  
"No, but you must do something to stop Master!" wailed Twinkle.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to go and get Remus. Just calm down. Maybe he will know what to do." said Harry as he got up and went out into the hallway. Before he could even ask Twinkle where Remus's room was, she pointed to a door next to Harry's room. He knocked a few times on the door and Remus opened it. He was dressed in pajamas, but it appeared that he had been awake.   
  
"What's the matter?" he asked when he saw Harry at his door with Twinkle.   
  
"Twinkle says that Severus is throwing things in his room." said Harry.  
  
"I haven't heard anything, but knowing Severus, he probably used a silencing charm." replied Remus, "Do you know where his room is?"   
  
"It's the one at the end of the hall." said Harry.  
  
"Let's go." said Remus and they all went to Snape's door. "Severus? Are you okay?" called out Remus as he knocked on the door.   
  
They received no answer, so Remus cautiously opened the door. What met their eyes, shocked Harry and Remus. Broken glass was scattered all over the room and Severus was collapsed on the ground and was sobbing. Remus walked over to where Severus was a saw an open bottle beside him. He picked it up and looked at the label.   
  
"Firewhiskey," he said as he shook his head, "Oh Severus, what made you resort to this?"  
  
However, Severus ignored Remus and continued to cry. He muttered a few words and Remus could barely make out 'Regina', 'why', and 'alone'.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry nervously, "Is he okay?"   
  
"He's drunk. I've never seen Severus get drunk before." said Remus, "We have to find away to get him out of whatever he seems to be in."  
  
Remus grabbed Severus' arm and said, "Severus! Snap out of it! Look at me. Everything is okay!"  
  
Severus yanked his arm back and said in an empty voice, "It's not okay, I'm all alone. Why did she have to leave me? Why did Regina have to leave me all alone?"  
  
Harry stood by, unsure of what to do. However, something inside him knew what to do. "You aren't alone." he said quietly, as he knelt beside Snape.   
  
Remus looked at him surprised. Harry was even surprised at his words, however he decided to trust his heart and he said loudly, "You are not alone. Sure life might suck, but that happens to everyone! You have to believe that everything will work out in the end. Regina might have died, but she didn't leave you all alone. Dumbledore trusts you, and the Order depends on your information in order to fight that monster. You can't give up, because people need you! You are not alone because you have Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and the Slytherins, and... and... you have me! Get a hold of yourself Father!"   
  
The words seemed to get through to Snape and he looked up at Harry and seemed to notice that he was there for the first time. Harry was a little startled by Snape's tear stained face, but that didn't stop him from saying, "You are definitely not alone because you have me. We might have our differences, but we are family and family has to stick together."  
  
"Harry's right." said Remus as he put a hand on Snape's shoulder. "I know that we haven't had the greatest history, but I'm willing to start over and maybe become friends. You are not alone Severus. You need to realize that you have friends and a son who cares about you. It's time to put away your grief and start over."  
  
"I'm not alone." said Severus in a small voice that didn't suit him at all. "I have a son." He then gave an exhausted sigh and passed out.  
  
"Let's get him to bed." said Remus, "He's going to have a horrible hangover in the morning."  
  
"Is can do it." said Twinkle as she raised her hand and levitated Snape to his bed.   
  
"Does Severus have any potions to cure hangovers?" asked Remus.   
  
"Yes, Master does, Twinkle will get thems for you." said Twinkle as she popped out.   
  
"I think we should get back to bed." said Remus, "Twinkle will handle everything else."   
  
Harry nodded and they both went to their respected rooms, exhausted.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Harry and Remus were sitting in the sitting room the next morning. Remus was reading a book and Harry was studying some spells for his training. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 11 o'clock and Severus still hadn't come down.   
  
"I wonder if I should check up on Father. He hasn't come down yet and I'm worried." said Harry.   
  
Remus gave a small smile when Harry referred to Severus as 'Father'. "He had a bad night and is probably tired." he said to Harry, "He'll get up when he's ready to."  
  
Seeing Harry's worried look, Remus then said, "Although I don't think he would mind if you just looked in on him to make sure he really is okay."  
  
"I think I will." said Harry as he left the room.  
  
From his portrait, Myrrdin said, "I believe that those two will be alright if Severus just fights his demons."  
  
"I agree." said Remus, "They just need to settle a few things before they can really be family."   
  
---------------------------  
  
Harry slowly opened the door to Severus' bedroom. He stepped inside and looked around the room. Snape appeared to be still asleep and so Harry decided to take the liberty of looking around. There was a picture on the bedside table of a woman surrounded by flowers. Harry picked up the picture and on closer inspection, realized that it was his birth mother. Harry gazed at the picture for several minutes before he was startled by Severus shifting in the bed. Harry put the picture down and left the room as quietly as he could. It wouldn't do to wake up Severus and have to explain why he was in his bedroom.   
  
He went downstairs and was startled to see Dumbledore standing in the entryway.   
  
"How did you get in?" asked Harry, "I didn't hear a knock at the door or anything."   
  
"I have a key to Snape Manor in case of emergencies." said Dumbledore with a smile, "I was given it a long time ago, and apparently it still works on the front door."  
  
"Harry, who are you talking to?" asked Remus as he came out of the sitting room. He then noticed Dumbledore and asked, "How did you get in?"   
  
"Spare key," said Dumbledore simply, "How are things going here? Where is Severus?"   
  
Harry was unsure of what to say so Remus replied, "He is still in bed, there was a minor incident last night that left him quite tired."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding and then said, "Harry, if you don't mind, why don't be go through the pensive you received on your birthday. After lunch, I will be training you in Occlumancy. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds fine, the pensive is in my room though." said Harry.   
  
"It would probably be better if we do it in an environment in which you are most comfortable, so perhaps we could look through it in your room." said Dumbledore.   
  
Harry agreed and after informing Remus of their plan, they went to Harry's room. Dumbledore conjured a chair to sit in and Harry sat on the bed after he had retrieved the pensive and placed it on the floor between them.  
  
"Before we start, I would like to tell you a little about the history of your family. As you know, Regina was my distant cousin. However, the Dumbledore family was quite large at one time. I believe that you are aware that I had a brother?" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "My dear brother Aberforth is still alive. Although he's not been in good shape ever since tragedy struck the family. You see, Aberforth had a lovely wife and 3 children, as well as 3 grandchildren. Sadly, the Dark Lord Grindiwald killed his wife and youngest son. Voldemort killed his oldest son, his wife, and their 3 children, in order to get to me, during Voldemort's first uprising. Also during that time, Aberforth's daughter and her husband were killed in a muggle cafe during a random Death Eater attack. Regina's Grandfather was my only cousin. We were very close friends and I was very close to his daughter, Melissa. I kept in contact with Melissa when she moved overseas to America and met and married Jonah Van Hardy. He was a pureblood American wizard with a very high reputation. However, Jonah contracted a deadly wizarding disease and died soon after Regina was born. As you know, Melissa came back to Great Britain with Regina and lived in my ancestral home. Did you know that I was married once?"  
  
This question surprised Harry and he was shocked as he said, "No sir, I had no idea."   
  
"I was," said Dumbledore sadly, "She was killed by Grindiwald when he was starting to come to power. We were both very involved in our work and so neither one of us had time for children. I saw Regina as a chance to raise a child as my own. That is why I never told you about the prophecy. I cared too much for your happiness because you were her child. I see now that it would have been better if either Snape or myself had raised you. I thought that Petunia Dursley would take care of you because you were her 'nephew'. I never imagined that you would be treated the way you were. I made a mistake, and I know that I will never be able to erase it, but I hope that we can someday put it behind us. After all, we are the last of the Dumbledore bloodline."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Harry, "We are the only ones left?"  
  
"I'm being completely truthful with you. We are the last people who are in the bloodline besides Aberforth." said Dumbledore, "Well, perhaps we should look in the pensive now."  
  
Harry agreed and they sifted through the pensive for the rest of the morning.  
  
------------------  
  
Severus didn't wake up until after lunch was already over. Dumbledore was go over the basics of Occlumancy when Twinkle popped into the room announcing that he was awake. After getting Dumbledore's permission to leave, Harry ran to Snape's room. Instead of entering it, he chose to knock on the door first.   
  
"Who is it?" answered Snape in a very drowsy voice.   
  
"It's Harry." shouted Harry through the door.   
  
"Come in." said Snape, "And don't speak so loudly, I have a horrid headache."  
  
"It's no wonder, the amount of liquor you drank." said Harry, "You probably have a wicked headache."  
  
Snape pointed to his chest of drawers and said, "Look in the top drawer and give me the vial with the purple potion in it."  
  
Harry did this and after Snape took the potion, he sighed in relief. He then looked up at Harry sharply, "What are you doing in my room? I told you to stay out!"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "I was worried about you and just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean after last night..."  
  
"I remember," said Snape, "I lost control when I shouldn't have." he grimaced as he pushed out, "Thank you for helping me last night."  
  
"It was nothing." said Harry, "I would have done it for anyone."  
  
'You would have wouldn't you?' thought Snape to himself, aloud he said, "I think that we should have a talk."  
  
Harry appeared a little worried and Snape added, "Could you tell me about your childhood with the Dursleys?"   
  
"Okay," said Harry, surprised, "I didn't really care about living with them, but I suppose there wasn't any other option in Dumbledore's eyes. My bedroom was the broom cupboard under the stairs. I stayed there until I received my letter from Hogwarts. There were some spiders there, and it was a little cramped. Ever since I could remember, I always cooked for the Dursley's or did chores for them. If I didn't do my chores properly, they would lock me in my cupboard for a week and give me water and a piece of bread to eat every day. They let me out once a day to use the bathroom and take a bath. I was pretty much like a house elf to them. It probably could have been worse, I mean they didn't beat me or anything. Well, Dudley would beat me up occasionally, but it was nothing damaging."  
  
By this time Snape was shocked. He knew Harry wasn't spoiled, like he thought before, but this was bordering on abuse, "Nothing damaging you say?" he said, "I don't know how you stayed relatively normal throughout your childhood."  
  
"I suppose it's simply the charm of being the 'Boy who lived'." said Harry, "What was your childhood like?"  
  
"It was horrible." said Snape, "My parents were both hard core Slytherins. They despised muggle borns and drilled anti-muggle thoughts into my head from the moment I was born. I barely saw them most of the time though and the house elves were the main ones to raise me. When the Dark Lord started to gain power, they quickly joined him. In my sixth year, I had to tutor Regina Van Hardy in Potions. She wished to become an Auror, but her Potions grade wasn't high enough. We slowly became friends and then fell in love. Regina changed my views on muggles. This was supported by the Death Eater rallies I witnessed that were held here. However, during the Christmas break of my seventh year, my parents forced me to pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord and take the Dark Mark. When I returned, Regina found out and told me to tell Albus. I couldn't, so I decided to try and find a way out while acting like a loyal Death Eater. However, after Regina's death, I told Albus the truth and became a spy."  
  
"What happened during the rallies?" asked Harry.  
  
"I refuse to tell you. It is something I never want to remember as long as I live. It won't hurt you to not know and I believe that it would be best if you never find out."  
  
Harry decided not to push it and said, "Thank you for sharing with me. I'm glad that you trust me enough with the information. Twinkle will bring some lunch up for you."  
  
Snape nodded and Harry got up and headed toward the door.   
  
"Harry," said Severus.  
  
"Yes?" said Harry.  
  
"Thank you for putting the past behind us."  
  
Harry said, "It's no problem Father." He then left the room.  
  
Snape stared at where Harry had left and whispered, "He called me Father."  
  
**-End Chapter 17-  
**  
A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! cheers This chapter was by far the hardest one to write. There was a bunch of bonding moments. I was out of the state for a good portion of June, and then I had a family reunion and then I was attacked by a horrible case of writers' block. Then, it was my parent's 24th wedding anniversary and we had to go and celebrate it. Mainly though, it was the summer slum. I hope that this chapter meets your expectations. I hope to update faster for chapter 18.   
  
-Lilyanphino- 


	18. Something is Brewing

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
**Chapter 18 Aug 3 through Aug 16 - Day 32 through Day 45 **

**Something is Brewing  
**  
_Parseltongue is in italics_

* * *

Last Chapter:  
_"Harry," said Severus.  
"Yes?" said Harry.  
"Thank you for putting the past behind us."  
Harry said, "It's no problem Father." He then left the room.  
Snape stared at where Harry had left and whispered, "He called me Father."_

* * *

The first half of August flew by fairly quickly for Harry. He finally completed his metamorphagus training and was able to hold a form for several days. He learned the basics of martial arts and was progressing fast. He was doing well in all of his training. He was especially excelling in dueling and had even beat Remus once, although it most likely was a fluke.  
  
He didn't have any dreams about Voldemort and he was thinking about seeing what he could do with their link. However, he decided to not try this until he ran the idea by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had visited the Manor a lot and helped Harry with some of the spells that Harry was learning. After they had cleared all of their problems, they had gotten along a good deal better. Severus and Harry were getting even closer and were starting to bond as father and son.  
  
However, Harry had been getting restless. He hadn't gone out anywhere since the trip to Aberfeldy. Severus and Remus had both noticed a change in his behavior. Finally, on the morning of the 16th, Severus decided to do something about it.

* * *

"Harry, could you come here for a moment?" he called from the sitting room.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he walked in.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "You tell me."  
  
Harry stared at his father for a moment before saying, "Pardon?"  
  
"You have been gazing out the windows for days now and you are constantly pacing around. Now tell me, what is your problem?" said Snape sharply.  
  
"It's nothing really." said Harry, "I just feel, um, well..."  
  
"A little restricted and cooped up?" suggested Snape.  
  
"Well, a little." said Harry. "But it's no big deal. Honest."  
  
Snape regarded him for a minute before saying, "I believe that you should be allowed a little more freedom now that you can effectively disguise and defend yourself. Would you care to take a trip down to Aberfeldy today? I will take you there, however I have other business today, so you will be on your own for the day. Is that suitable?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "That's perfect! Thank you Father."  
  
"Now, go and get yourself ready. We will be leaving shortly. Oh and remember to hide your scar."  
  
Harry nodded and raced upstairs to get ready. A few minutes later he returned. Snape pulled out a candy wrapper and said, "This will be our mode of transportation."  
  
"A portkey." said Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, you have to get over your insecurities eventually. Now grab hold and I'll activate it." said Snape holding the wrapper out.  
  
Harry took it and soon felt the familiar pull. He closed his eyes and almost immediately felt them drop. He opened his eyes and saw that they were at the edge of the town. With a sigh of relief that it was over, he got up off the ground. Snape cast a cleaning charm to rid Harry's robes of the dust that they had gathered.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as the dust disappeared.  
  
"I really must be off now, however, you will meet me back here at 3:00." said Snape, he drew a bag out of his pocket, "Here is some money to buy lunch and whatever small trifles that you wish to purchase." He tossed the bag at Harry and before another word could be said, he was gone.  
  
"Goodbye to you too." grumbled Harry as he set off into the town. He truly had no idea where to go. Especially now that he looked completely different. He had moved his scar to his back, so he ran no risk of anyone knowing of his identity as the boy-who-lived. Harry finally had the joy of insignificance. Well, at least for today.  
  
He was passing by a row of buildings when he heard someone call out, "Harry!" He turned around and saw Luna Lovegood running toward him. At first he thought that he had been recognized by her, before he remembered that they had met at a bookshop the previous month.  
  
"Hi, I wasn't sure if it was you at first. You look a little different." she said as she caught up with him.  
  
"It's me." said Harry nervously as he searched for an excuse about his appearance, "A friend had practiced appearance charms on me the last time we met. This is actually what I look like."  
  
"Okay," said Luna accepting his flimsy excuse.  
  
Harry gave a mental sigh of relief and said, "So what have you been doing this summer?"  
  
"I've actually been helping my Dad move into our new place," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry, "I thought that you said you lived here."  
  
"I do live here." said Luna, "Well, actually my father and I just moved here from Ottery St. Catchpole. So, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you lived somewhere else."  
  
"I do, my Father just dropped me off here this morning. He apparently had some business somewhere else." said Harry with a sigh, "I suppose I'm just going to look around today."  
  
"Why don't you come over to my house and maybe we can hang out." suggested Luna.  
  
"Okay," said Harry, "Where do you live?"  
  
"You'll see," she said with a wink before running off.  
  
"Wait up!" shouted Harry as he took off after her.  
  
After a minute of running through town, they reached a two story building with a brightly painted sign out front, proclaiming it to be 'The Quibbler'.  
  
"Here it is." said Luna, "This is the newspaper my Dad runs. We live in the area upstairs."  
  
She opened the door and they walked in. The building's inside was clean and Harry was in awe at how different the printing equipment was from muggle equipment. There were several sheets of parchment on rolls that went across a table. There was an enchanted quill writing the news down as the parchment came under it.  
  
Luna noticed Harry staring at the quill and said, "What to write in each issue is put into the quill with this really complicated charm. My Dad refuses to teach me the charm, but I plan on learning it anyway. It's pretty cool though."  
  
A man with dirty blond hair was sitting at another table looking over a pair of charmed scissors as they cut the parchment to the proper size. Small, round spectacles were perched on his nose and he was wearing a white smock stained with black ink.  
  
"Daddy?" said Luna quietly, "Is this a good time?"  
  
Mr. Lovegood looked up and said, "Yes, everything is fine. I'm simply running off the next issue." He then noticed Harry, "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry." said Harry a little nervously as Mr. Lovegood inspected him closely.  
  
"Do you live around here?" he asked.  
  
"Well kinda, I live several miles away from town. I think to the North of here." replied Harry.  
  
Mr. Lovegood appeared to be in thought as he continued to inspect Harry. "If I can recall correctly," he said slowly, "The only wizarding home that I know of that is North of here is Snape Manor." He paused before continuing, "Yes, that's right because there are only two wizarding homes in this area outside of town. The Ogden Place is west of here and Snape Manor is North."  
  
Harry's mind was reeling, although he kept a calm exterior. What should he say? He then decided to simply tell the truth, after all, Luna could be trusted.  
  
"Yes, I do live in Snape Manor. You see, my name is Harry Snape. My Father is the Potion Master at Hogwarts." said Harry skimming over the facts.  
  
"I didn't know he had a son." said Luna, "How come you don't attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle for safety. However, it was decided that I should live with my Father for now. As for why I don't attend Hogwarts, it's because I am homeschooled by our family's house elf." said Harry making things up from the top of his head, "I don't learn well in a group environment."  
  
"Well, that's understandable." said Mr. Lovegood.  
  
"We are going upstairs to hang out." said Luna.  
  
Mr. Lovegood nodded and Luna preceded to drag Harry upstairs. "So Professor Snape is your Father?" asked Luna after they sat down in the living area. "You look a little like him. I'm surprised I didn't guess it earlier."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't get his nose, so it's understandable that I would look a little different." said Harry.  
  
All of a sudden a little puppy ran in and jumped up on to the couch were Harry was sitting. It was black with a white patch on it's nose, a white tip on it's tail and a tubby, white belly. The puppy circled around a couple of times and then went to sleep.  
  
Luna laughed at Harry's startled expression. "That's my little puppy. I just got him last week. His name is Charlie. My Dad found him on the side of the road in London. Someone must have abandoned him. My Dad felt sorry for him and brought him home. He's a very good little dog thought, and he's very smart."  
  
Harry relaxed and soon Luna and Harry were talking about different subjects. Harry continued to hang out at Luna's for most of the day.

* * *

Snape activated the Portkey again and left Harry in town. He reappeared right outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He tapped the door once with his wand and it opened. He quickly entered and was greeted by Arthur Weasley.  
  
"The meeting is about to start." he said to Severus. Severus nodded sharply and glided into the meeting room. All of the Order members minus Arthur were sitting around the room. A seat beside Albus was empty, so he went over and sat in it. Albus nodded to him in greeting before returning to his conversation with Minerva. Soon, Arthur entered the room and closed the door.  
  
Albus then stood up and said, "Welcome everyone, I am glad that you were able to make it here safely. Arthur, how is everything on the Ministry front?"  
  
"The Aurors have been checked for the Dark Mark and luckily none have it. However, we are still unsure if any of them might possibly be sympathetic to the Death Eater cause. Diagon Alley's wards have been strengthened and we have stationed Aurors at every other store." he reported before sitting down.  
  
"Very well, thank you Arthur. I know that you are very busy right now with your job." said Albus, "Do you have anything to report Severus?"  
  
"No," replied Severus, "All of my contacts report that the Dark Lord has been very quite for the past two months."  
  
"I see." said Dumbledore, "Thank you Severus. Does anyone else have anything to report?"  
  
"Albus," growled Mad-eye Moody, "Where did you move Potter? Is he really safe?"  
  
"He is perfectly safe Alastor." replied Albus, "I even saw him the other day. He is doing very well in his training. Now is that all?" When everyone nodded Albus continued, "I believe that we should start inviting a few former students to join the Order."  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Several people, however, I believe that will keep the names quiet for a little while. I simply brought up the subject so that you are not surprised when you see new faces during the next meeting." said Albus, "If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned."  
  
Everyone then got their belongings and left except for Albus and Severus. "I don't like the Dark Lord's silence. It's never a good sign. He's planing something." growled Severus.  
  
"You know it and I know it," said Albus, "All we can do is wait until he makes his move. I just hope that we learn what it is before he makes it."  
  
Severus and Albus shared a look before Severus turned and left.

* * *

Voldemort glared at Wormtail, "Have you found what I want?"  
  
"Y..y..y..yes, My Lord," stuttered Wormtail as he groveled at Voldemort's feet.  
  
"Good," hissed Voldemort, "Give it to me."  
  
"Here it is my Lord." said Wormtail, producing a book from his robes and giving it to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort took it and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here it isss. The item that will give me unlimited power! Wormtail, gather Lucius and Bellatrix. There are plans to be made."  
  
Voldemort cackled evilly as Wormtail bowed and left. "Yes, soon the world will be mine and not even Harry Potter will be able to stop me!"

* * *

Vision walked down a stone corridor in anger. She reached a pair of stone doors and shoved them open. "What in the BLOODY HELL were you thinking!" she shrieked at the two people inside.  
  
Libba, also known as the lady in red, and a cloaked man were sitting at a large table. The man was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book and Libba had her feet propped up on the table and appeared to be sleeping. At Vision's impressive entrance, Libba opened one eye and said,  
"What are you screaming about? Shesh! Can't a person get some rest around here?"  
  
Vision glared at the younger woman and turned to look at the cloaked man. "You!" She pointed at the man, "This is all your fault! You practically handed him the information!"  
  
"I did no such thing." said the man, "It was always there, I simply cleared his memory. Besides, I talked to Des and he said that the order of events must happen. We must keep destiny on track. I simply did what I had to."  
  
Vision glared as the man took out a piece of candy and plopped it into his mouth.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that! You might have won this time, but next time I will make sure nothing like this happens again!" she shrieked before turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
The cloaked man turned back to Libba, "That went well, didn't it?"  
  
Libba rolled her eyes and said, "Sure it did. I'm out of here." She then got up and left.  
  
A dark skinned woman with glasses then entered the room, "Where was she off to in such a hurry?" she asked in a Jamaican accent.  
  
"I believe that she was looking for somewhere peaceful." said the man.  
  
"Well, I do believe that she would have been in the right place normally. This place is usually empty. You are the third person I've run into around here." she said, "Do you know why it is all of a sudden so busy?"  
  
"I believe it is the simple fact that the war is starting." said the man.  
  
"What war are you talking about Tru?" said the woman.  
  
"Now my dear Wisdom, surely you know of the war that I am speaking about. Surely you pulled your head out of those books when that Voldemort fellow rose again."  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course, I remember now." said Wisdom, "Of course I don't really look into those kind of things. That is War's department after all."  
  
"That is correct, however, this one will affect all of us. Vision has sensed it, Destiny has seen it, Death has even felt it and she is still learning her abilities. War has been gaining more strength, this fight is going to be one of the largest we have ever seen. I believe that even Sin has felt it even though she refuses to say." said Tru as he looked at his book.  
  
"What about Purity and Life?" said Wisdom, "Do they know what is going on?"  
  
"Purity is weak and has been in hiding. I do not know about Life. No one has seen him for 20 years now. I asked Destiny though, and he said that Life will be coming soon and a meeting will be held when he returns."  
  
"A meeting?" gasped Wisdom, "But there hasn't been a meeting in 100 years!"  
  
"Indeed." said Tru, "Dire times are coming."

* * *

In a forest far away near the ends of time, an ancient figure stood in a small clearing. He was dressed in brown, ragged robes and his long gray beard and hair was dirty and tangled. He was tanned and had a middle-eastern appearance. He reached into his robes and pulled out a rusted pocket watch. He flipped it open, looked at it, and then closed it. He then looked up at the sky and his green eyes took an eerie glow.  
  
"It is ready." he growled in a low voice.

* * *

Harry fell back on his bed. He had a great time with Luna and hoped that they could hang out again. He soon fell into a deep sleep as the book under his bed began to pulse a black haze.  
  
_-End Chapter 18-_  
  
A/N: Oooo.... what's going to happen next? Who are these two new men? Why is the book pulsing and what is Voldemort up to? You'll find out sooner or later, but most likely later. After all, I've started back to High School and I'm taking Calculus and AP Biology. So, my schedule is pretty tough. I don't know when I'll update, but I'll update whenever I can. Thank you for your reviews and support and sorry for the delay! (PS: To the person who emailed me, I really appreciate your telling me to update. It finally got me writing.)  
  
-Lilyanphino- 


	19. A Gathering of Powers

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it is mine, if you do, it's not.  
  
**Chapter 19 **

**August 17 - Day 46 **

**A Gathering of Powers  
  
**Parseltongue is in _italics _

**Warning! The rating of this story has been raised!  
**  
_Last Chapter:  
  
Harry fell back on his bed. He had a great time with Luna and hoped that they could hang out again. He soon fell into a deep sleep as the book under his bed began to pulse a black haze.  
_

* * *

Libba lay on her couch starring at the ceiling. It had been so boring lately. Of course, it was just the calm before the storm. She was about to get up when she felt another presence.  
  
"It's been a while," said Libba, "Why are you here?"  
  
"You will come to the temple now." said the man standing behind her before he vanished a cloud of green smoke.  
  
Libba gave a heavy sigh before getting up. She raised her hand and it started to glow a bright red. She brought it over her face and she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Somewhere near Mt. Fuji in Japan, stood an old Shinto temple that was nearly falling apart. At least that is what it appeared to be to the casual onlooker. If one looked more closely they would realize that this was simply a charm to ward off those who weren't supposed to be there. It was actually a large temple built in the old Japanese style and was surrounded by a huge, lush garden. There was a small stream that ran right in front of the temple and a small red bridge went over it. A man wearing a bright green cloak was standing on it. He was leaning across the railing and looking at the fish swimming below in a stream. A cane was held in one of his ancient hands.  
  
A lady a gray cloak walked out of temple and came to stand next to the man.  
  
"Everyone has arrived," she said.  
  
The man acknowledged that he had heard her and he took a hold on his cane and began to walk. Before he had taken even one step however, the woman took a hold of his other arm and began to help him walk to the temple. When they stepped inside they were greeted by 7 cloaked people, who were all seated at a round table with 12 chairs. The woman walked the old man to the chair at the head of the table and assisted him in sitting in it before she took her place at his right hand side.  
  
The man lowered his hood and revealed his face. He had a long gray beard and his hair was dirty and tangled. He was tanned and had a middle-eastern appearance. Most everyone else copied his actions. Once this was done, the man started to speak,  
  
"My dear companions, it has been 100 years since we last gathered together. It has been far too long. We are the Twelve Beings. We were created by the acts of humans. Do not forget who we are and what we represent. Even thought we have not all been born, we still must remember those who will join us in their time. Before we formally begin this meeting, let us update each other on what we have been doing and introduce those who are new to our circle. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest member. Death, would you care to begin?"  
  
The woman to his right stood up. She, in truth, was only a teenager. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and accented her pale skin. Her gray eyes had a slight glow to them. She frowned as she nearly stumbled when her cloak got caught on the chair.  
  
"Stupid chair," she muttered before facing everyone, "Hello there! Um, like Life said, I am Death. I have met most of you, however, I am still new to this gig. Um, right now I am still in training with Destiny, but I will be taking over the afterlife in a few months. So, uh, that's all I can think of to say now." She then sat down, but not before glaring at the torn spot on her cloak.  
  
Life smiled at Death's antics before turning to the man beside her. "Would you care to go next Truth?"  
  
Truth was one of the people who didn't lower his hood. He stood up without getting his midnight blue cloak caught on his chair. "It is good to see all of you again and to see several new faces. There is great danger where I am from. The Dark Lord Voldemort has risen again and attacked the Ministry of Magic. However, besides a few Death Eater attacks on muggles, he has been strangely quiet. I am hoping that today's meeting might shed some light on to what he is planning."  
  
"You mean you can't sense it?" asked Death.  
  
"No, somehow he found a way to block my powers from probing his mind for the truth." said Truth.  
  
Life nodded and said, "We will cover that subject when we start the meeting. Now, how is everything with you Vision?"  
  
Vision, who was sitting on the other side of Truth in a baby blue cloak said, "Except for Lord Thingy, everything is just peachy with me. It's not at all like the dreamworld has been processing more nightmares than ever before from the Wizarding World!" she finished, practically dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Point taken Vision." said Life sharply, "Now, what about you Purity?" he asked in a softer voice.  
  
A empty chair was between Vision and Purity. Purity was a little Native American girl with curly black hair. She wore a pure white cloak and appeared quite dainty. "All is not well." she said with tears in her eyes, "People are saying bad things and doing bad things and it's all so much! The screams won't stop!" She clasped her hands over her ears as tears began to pour down her cheeks. The other's tried to calm her down, however, the tear continued to come.  
  
Finally, Life said, "Perhaps you should return to your realm Purity. It will be fine if you are not here."  
  
Purity nodded and in a flash of white smoke, she was gone. Life gave a heavy sigh and turned to the man who was sitting directly across from him. "Do you have anything to say Destiny?"  
  
Destiny was another who had kept his face covered by his brown cloak. "I have nothing of importance to say during his meeting," he stated, "What will come, will come and nothing we can do will stop it."  
  
"Thank you Destiny," said Life, "What about you Wisdom?" he asked the dark woman in the purple cloak, who sat on Destiny's other side.  
  
Wisdom pushed her glasses up and said, "The first book has been found."  
  
This statement caused nearly everyone to gasp in horror. "By who?" asked Death in a shaky voice. "Surely not...?"  
  
"No, it's not him. The book is safe for now where it is."  
  
"Very well," said Life, "War, is everything prepared on your side?"  
  
"Everything is as ready as it can be." said the Japanese man, who sat next to Wisdom in a red cloak.  
  
Life turned to the woman next to War, "What about you Sin?"  
  
Libba was looking at her nails when Life addressed her. "What?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"I asked how everything was going on your side, Sin." said Life glaring at the red head.  
  
"Oh!" said Sin, "Well, I've been checking up on Voldy, but he really isn't doing much except look for some book. Now let's see, what did it look like again? Ah, yes, it was really big and black."  
  
"Well, even if he doesn't have the book. He's looking for it." said Vision sourly.  
  
Sin brushed a bit of lint off of her black cloak, "So that's the book you were talking about," she said, "I was wondering about that."  
  
The next two chairs on the other side of Sin were vacant. Life shook his head in sadness.  
  
"We know what is coming. Voldemort's rising could cause world distruction. Especially if he gets his hands on the book. What do we do?"  
  
"We try to help the child as much as we can," said Destiny, "We are not allowed to interfere in the matters of mortals. We must let what is destined to happen, happen."  
  
"What is going to happen?" asked Sin, "Can't you just peek ahead in that book of yours and tell us?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" said Destiny, "We must be patient and let this conflict solve itself."  
  
The Beings all settled in their seats. It would be a long meeting.

* * *

Former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge sat on his couch in his London home. It was very early and the sun hadn't even risen. Yet, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe that he had lost his position. What had gone wrong? Where had he made his mistake? Perhaps Dumbledore... no! Dumbledore was out for his position. Dumbledore was not the good guy! Voldemort couldn't be back! However, he saw him there at the ministry.  
  
"No, it was just one of Dumbledore's tricks." he said aloud. "I'll get that man. I'll get my job back!"  
  
He stood up and walked to the hall, "Weasley! Get my good cloak out! I'm going to the Ministry!"  
  
When Fudge had been sacked, Percy Weasley came with him as his personal assistant. After a minute, Percy still hadn't brought him his cloak. "Weasley! Wake up you lazy idiot! You bring me my coat this instant!"  
  
He started to think that no one was there, but Percy had brought him some tea an hour earlier we he called for it, so he was there. Fudge climbed the stairs. As soon as he found that boy, he would be fired!  
  
"Where's my cloak!" he shouted. Suddenly the temperature of the house dropped several degrees.  
  
A shadow crept up behind him. "Looking for thisss?"  
  
Fudge stood paralyzed with fear as he slowly turned around and saw Lord Voldemort standing right behind him, cloak in hand.  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked out of one of the doors and said, "The Weasley boy is dead My Lord."  
  
"Good," hissed Lord Voldemort, his eyes gleaming with madness. "The former minister shall be joining him very soon."  
  
The crazed Dark Lord then raised his wand and cast 'Crucio'.  
  
The minister screamed in complete agony. It felt like knives were stabbing him in a million different places. Finally, the spell ended. He fell down on the floor.  
  
"Get up." said Voldemort, "I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
"Please don't," begged Fudge, "I'll do anything. I'll give you anything. Just don't kill me."  
  
"You have nothing to give me except your life," hissed Voldemort.  
  
He then muttered a spell that Fudge was unable to catch and suddenly Fudge was surrounded by flames that gnawed at his skin and slowly, his skin was being peeled off of his body. Blood started to run down and Fudge screamed louder that he ever had before.  
  
The last sounds that Fudge would ever hear was his screams with Voldemort's maniac laughter in the background. Then, all went black and he saw no more.  
  
Voldemort looked at the minister's burned body. "It's a shame he had to go so soon. He was very entertaining while he lasted. Hang this corpse off of a tree in his front yard Lucius."  
  
Voldemort then exited the house and after Lucius had done as told, he cast, "Morsmordre!" With the Dark Mark hanging high in the sky. He and his minion appaparated away.

* * *

Harry sat straight up in his bed. He had cleared his mind before going to bed, but his scar still felt like it was on fire. Voldemort had to have just done something big. He closed his eyes and soon his scar started to cool off. He took a glance at the clock next to his bed. It was only 4:02 in the morning. Far too early to get up.

He was about to try and go back to sleep when he noticed something under his bed was glowing violet. He looked under his bed and saw the book he had taken out of the Snape library pulsating. An errie violet glow surrounded the book. He got out of bed and went to reach for the book, however, something stopped him.

A voice whispered in his ear, "Not yet little one." His eyes started to droop and he soon fell fast asleep, his memory wiped of the incident.

* * *

Destiny stood in his realm. He was looking at a book on a podium. The book was larger than any other in the entire universe and the afterlife. The book told of the past and of the future. Destiny's eyes gazed over the pages of the ancient book. Many of the pages Destiny had read and knew of. Others, however, refused to make themselves clear to him. Further yet, others had yet to even appear in the book. For instance, one sentence on the page that told of the apocalypse was all that had been written. The rest would not be written until the apocalypse began, however that was many hundreds of years away.  
  
Suddenly a new page appeared in front of Destiny's eyes. He read it and looked up to the sky. "May the spirits help this world." he said, "For if they don't, then this world is doomed to fall at the hands of a madman."  
  
**-End Chapter 19-  
**  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay, but school is keeping me pretty busy. Okay, the whole Fudge scene was a bit harsh, but hey, I thought they guy deserved it. Now you know who all of the otherworldly players are. (Note: They are not Gods! I repeat, they are not Gods!) Okay, also the rating as been raised because of future chapters that might be a little more graphic than previous ones. J.K. Rowling said that her books will get darker in the future, so I am simply trying to harness that. I'm now rambling, so I will be going now. Please review! Thanks!  
  
-Lilyanphino- 


End file.
